


Heores and Halfbloods: Marcus' Side

by J_Taylor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Percy Jackson RPG, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Humor, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Based on a DnD Campaign, Flashbacks, Multi, Multiple Timelines, Mythology - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Taylor/pseuds/J_Taylor
Summary: Over a century has passed since the Age of Jackson, and the world itself hasn't changed much. Gods have forgotten their promises, just as they've always done, and tension is starting to boil over within Camp Half Blood, as the children of Minor Gods are ever more frequently being pushed aside and ignored by not only the Olympians, but their children as well. For Marcus Williams, this is just the way life is. Son of Aeolus, God of Winds, he falls under the Minor Demigod category, but that hasn't meant much to him. But the winds are starting to shift, and change is coming to his world.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, a few words to set up what you're about to read. This work in progress is based on a Dungeons and Dragons campaign set in the Percy Jackson Universe. This being based upon that campaign, there may be some pieces that needed to change from campaign to page, as it was difficult for me to remember all the details, even with session notes.  
> I started writing this as a way to get myself back into writing as a whole after having stopped for years, and a way to have my writing style be seen and critiqued by others who share the same passion. I am not a novel writer, preferring to instead write musicals and plays, but I wanted to try my hand at something a bit different and see how my own personal voice came through. That being said, if anything sounds awkward, or phrased in a way that doesn't make sense, please let me know, and I appreciate any input you would like to give!  
> One last thing. Reading the title, you may be wondering what makes this Marcus' side, or you may find the title familiar. Another member of that campaign was my good friend astroqueen, who has uploaded her own story covering her character from that campaign, Maddie. While my story begins with the beginning of the sessions as a whole, and more or less follows them to a point before branching off, her story explores Maddie's origins and the origins of the group Marcus and Maddie were a part of before the time of the Session. If you enjoy this and want to know more, or you just want to start there, or if astroqueen is your favorite Tiktoker and you were looking for her content and not the writings of this random scrub, I'll be posting a link to her story below. Please go support her!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843370/chapters/60096415#workskin
> 
> Alright, with that all being said, it's time we began our story. Enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments below!

The moon shown in the cloudless sky, casting it's light down on a picturesque scene. A valley, in which there could be seen by any who had the skill to look, what could only be described as a camp. Cabins had been erected in what could once have been called a planned space, but that plan had obviously been abandoned, as they now were scattered throughout the place wherever their owners chose. Although, there were still a half circle of twelve cabins that appeared to be the center of the place, as well as a large pavilion where the residents got their meals with a large fire pit at one end. A lake stood off to one side of the valley, and on the other there was a forest that stretched farther than many cared to look. A large white house stood at the bottom of a hill, and at the top of that hill stood a tree, and on that tree still hung a prize that heroes throughout the ages have fought for, known as the Golden Fleece. This was Camp Half Blood. 

_Gods do I hate this place sometimes..._ Marcus sighed. Why was it that every time he thought he had the nerve to talk to her, he just couldn't do it? Marcus glanced to his left, seeing if she noticed, but no. She was still talking. Maddie was talking to the moon. Again. _Why is it when it comes to the moon, Maddie's a_ _friggin_ _chatterbox, but when I try to talk to her about anything other than the Gods..._ But Marcus knew that answer already. Everybody did. Maddie had been raised in what could only be described as a sheltered environment. Homeschooled until her mother sent her off to Camp Half Blood, Maddie hadn't really experienced the outside world. Marcus on the other hand... _Yeah. Seen too much of it. And Gods know Maddie shouldn't ever have to deal with that._

"Marcus? What's wrong?" Marcus started, looking around and finding Maddie looking at him with concern. "You have that scary face again..." 

Marcus smiled as best he could, placing his hand on Maddie's head as he always did. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when you're older." 

Maddie pouted up at him, slipping her hands into the pockets of her overalls. "You always say that... but as long as you're okay, that's all that matters I guess." 

Marcus smiled and messed up Maddie's red hair, causing her to giggle. _Gods I can't believe she's eighteen... not a kid anymore._ _Yeah, I’m not much older, but Gods do I feel like it some days..._ _I'll tell her one day, but not today._ Marcus stood up and stretched, easing the soreness from sitting on the ground all night. "Are you and your friend done talking for the night? Seems like another one-sided conversation." 

"Nobody told you that you had to stay around here with me all night you know." Maddie replied, once again turning her attention to the moon. 

"And miss these talks? Who knows, maybe the moon will actually talk back one day." 

"You can be so mean sometimes Marcus..." 

Marcus stopped and looked down at Maddie. He always forgot how small and fragile she could be, especially for a daughter of Ares, God of War, and even with all they've been through together. Looking at her now, he felt that same feeling as always. His heart raced; he could feel his face starting to grow warm. _Gods get over yourself Marcus. This isn't some fantasy story where a guy like you gets the girl of his dreams._ And yet... "Well you know, you can be mean sometimes too you know." 

Maddie sprung to her feet and put her fists on her hips, trying to look as intimidating as possible, which wasn't easy when she barely stood at 4'11". "Nuh uh! I could never be mean to you!" 

Marcus laughed a bit and met her brown eyes, full of defiance. "Oh? You never could huh?" 

"Nope!" 

"What if I could prove you could?" 

"You can't!" 

"But what if I could?" Marcus leaned forward and tapped Maddie's forehead gently with his index knuckle. "What if I could prove you not only could be mean to me, but have been? What then?" 

Maddie pushed Marcus' hand away. "You can't!" 

"Wanna bet?" 

Maddie froze. Since they were kids, those words had always been said whenever Marcus knew he was right and could prove it. But Maddie never was one to let a challenge go unanswered. "Fine! I bet you can't!" 

Marcus smiled. "Alright. If I can you have to wake Chastity up at dawn." 

Maddie shivered. Chastity was one of their closest friends, a daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. And if there was one thing Chastity loved, it was her beauty sleep. "F-f-fine! But if you can't then YOU have to wake up Chastity!" 

Marcus shrugged. "You know, I think she would actually appreciate me sneaking into her bedroom more than you think." 

"What?" Maddie asked, the picture of pure innocence. 

Marcus sighed and messed up Maddie's hair again. "I'll tell you when you're older." 

Maddie glared up at Marcus. "Go on then. Prove I can be mean!" 

Marcus smiled and sat down with a groan. After a second of waiting he tugged on Maddie's arm, causing her to fall to sit next to him with a little scream. "Well Maddie Madness, let me remind you of the first time we ever trained together." 

Maddie gasped. "Not fair!" 

Marcus smiled what could only be described as a cocky grin. "I never said I was gonna be fair. The first time we trained together we were only supposed to be seeing what you already knew. And yet-" 

"And yet I nearly broke your arm with my spear. I know, I know... Gods will you ever let that go?" Maddie pouted, throwing Marcus her best puppy dog eyes that always got her out of trouble with him. 

Marcus sprang to his feet laughing. "Oh no, not this time. You lost our bet Maddie. You know what that means. You have the honor of waking up our resident sleeping beauty tomorrow." 

"But Marcus..." Maddie whined, "Tomorrow is when we're supposed to go to Olympus! I don't wanna die!" 

Marcus messed up Maddie's hair again before walking away, shouting over his shoulder, "Oh don't be so dramatic! That's for the Apollo kids! Besides, between the two of you, my bets on you in a fight! Trust me." 

Maddie frowned, then shrugged and looked back up at the moon before heading back inside her Cabin. For a son of Aeolus, he sure acts like a Hermes kid with all those bets... Maddie smiled to herself. But tomorrow was the day she'd finally get to meet the Gods! Even Marcus' teasing couldn't ruin it! Although she’d better hope Chastity wakes up in a good mood... for once. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marcus stretched and had to catch himself from falling off the branch he was sitting on. Looking out through the canopy, Marcus watched the last moments of the sunrise over Camp Half Blood. He toyed with his pocket watch, a gift from his father and his one weapon. When swung from the watch, a blade, and when swung from the chain, a whip. Best part? It even told time! Marcus shook his head. _Only Maddie ever laughed at that joke._ Popping open the watch, Marcus checked the time. _Speaking of, I’m sure she’s woken up Chastity by now._ He hopped down from the branch he’d been sitting on since leaving Maddie last night, brushing off his jeans. _I hope she didn’t give Maddie too hard a time..._

Marcus glanced around, trying to be cautious. Even this close to a forest full of monsters, there were campers who decided they’d rather live here than around the kids of the twelve Olympians. Not that Marcus could really blame them, being the child of a so-called “minor god” himself. _Even thinking that pisses me off..._ Marcus shook his head to clear his mind. His father, Aeolus, was still on better terms with the Olympians than a lot of the minor gods. Hence why these “Fringers”, as he so affectionately called them, usually tended to still try and pick a fight with him whenever they could. 

“What are you doing here!?” 

_Like now..._ Marcus sighed and stood straight, turning to see which of the minor Demigods had a chip on his shoulder today. He was shocked to see that the person who called out to him was a kid, no more than eleven years old. A shorter boy with a shock of red hair, obviously dyed, and a regular orange shirt and jeans look that you could find all over camp. “Um... you live out here?” 

“Yeah. What’s it to you?” the kid replied, looking at Marcus with nothing but suspicion and something very close to hatred in his eyes. 

“I was just walking through the forest on my way back to the main camp to get some food. Why don’t you come with me?” 

“Main camp?” the kid scoffed, “Thanks but no thanks old man. I’d rather wait till I almost starve than eat with those self-centered Olympian kids. At least the kids out here look at me as the same as them, not less!” 

And with that, the kid turned and ran into the forest before Marcus could say anything else. Marcus watched the kid run away; his heart heavy. _So young to be filled with such hatred... and it’s only getting worse. Kids like this are all over camp now... something_ _’s_ _gotta_ _give soon. I guess you were right Aaron..._ Marcus shook his head as he thought back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The moon shown in the cloudless sky, casting it's light down on a picturesque scene. A valley, in which there could be seen by any who had the skill to look, what could only be described as a camp. Cabins had been erected in what could once have been called a planned space, but that plan had obviously been abandoned, as they now were scattered throughout the place wherever their owners chose. Although, there were still a half circle of twelve cabins that appeared to be the center of the place, as well as a large pavilion where the residents got their meals with a large fire pit at one end. A lake stood off to one side of the valley, and on the other there was a forest that stretched farther than many cared to look. A large white house stood at the bottom of a hill, and at the top of that hill stood a tree, and on that tree still hung a prize that heroes throughout the ages have fought for, known as the Golden Fleece. This was Camp Half Blood. 

_Gods do I hate this place sometimes..._ Marcus sighed. Why was it that every time he thought he had the nerve to talk to her, he just couldn't do it? Marcus glanced to his left, seeing if she noticed, but no. She was still talking. Maddie was talking to the moon. Again. _Why is it when it comes to the moon, Maddie's a_ _friggin_ _chatterbox, but when I try to talk to her about anything other than the Gods..._ But Marcus knew that answer already. Everybody did. Maddie had been raised in what could only be described as a sheltered environment. Homeschooled until her mother sent her off to Camp Half Blood, Maddie hadn't really experienced the outside world. Marcus on the other hand... _Yeah. Seen too much of it. And Gods know Maddie shouldn't ever have to deal with that._

"Marcus? What's wrong?" Marcus started, looking around and finding Maddie looking at him with concern. "You have that scary face again..." 

Marcus smiled as best he could, placing his hand on Maddie's head as he always did. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when you're older." 

Maddie pouted up at him, slipping her hands into the pockets of her overalls. "You always say that... but I guess as long as you're okay, that's all that matters I guess." 

Marcus smiled and messed up Maddie's red hair, causing her to giggle. _Gods I can't believe she's eighteen... not a kid anymore._ _Yeah, I’m not much older, but Gods do I feel like it some days..._ _I'll tell her one day, but not today._ Marcus stood up and stretched, easing the soreness from sitting on the ground all night. "Are you and your friend done talking for the night? Seems like another one-sided conversation." 

"Nobody told you that you had to stay around here with me all night you know." Maddie replied, once again turning her attention to the moon. 

"And miss these talks? Who knows, maybe the moon will actually talk back one day." 

"You can be so mean sometimes Marcus..." 

Marcus stopped and looked down at Maddie. He always forgot how small and fragile she could be, especially for a daughter of Ares, God of War, and even with all they've been through together. Looking at her now, he felt that same feeling as always. His heart raced; he could feel his face starting to grow warm. _Gods get over yourself Marcus. This isn't some fantasy story where a guy like you gets the girl of his dreams._ And yet... "Well you know, you can be mean sometimes too you know." 

Maddie sprung to her feet and put her fists on her hips, trying to look as intimidating as possible, which wasn't easy when she barely stood at 4'11". "Nuh uh! I could never be mean to you!" 

Marcus laughed a bit and met her brown eyes, full of defiance. "Oh? You never could huh?" 

"Nope!" 

"What if I could prove you could?" 

"You can't!" 

"But what if I could?" Marcus leaned forward and tapped Maddie's forehead gently with his index knuckle. "What if I could prove you not only could be mean to me, but have been? What then?" 

Maddie pushed Marcus' hand away. "You can't!" 

"Wanna bet?" 

Maddie froze. Since they were kids, those words had always been said whenever Marcus knew he was right and could prove it. But Maddie never was one to let a challenge go unanswered. "Fine! I bet you can't!" 

Marcus smiled. "Alright. If I can you have to wake Chastity up at dawn." 

Maddie shivered. Chastity was one of their closest friends, a daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. And if there was one thing Chastity loved, it was her beauty sleep. "F-f-fine! But if you can't then YOU have to wake up Chastity!" 

Marcus shrugged. "You know, I think she would actually appreciate me sneaking into her bedroom more than you think." 

"What?" Maddie asked, the picture of pure innocence. 

Marcus sighed and messed up Maddie's hair again. "I'll tell you when you're older." 

Maddie glared up at Marcus. "Go on then. Prove I can be mean!" 

Marcus smiled and sat down with a groan. After a second of waiting he tugged on Maddie's arm, causing her to fall to sit next to him with a little scream. "Well Maddie Madness, let me remind you of the first time we ever trained together." 

Maddie gasped. "Not fair!" 

Marcus smiled what could only be described as a cocky grin. "I never said I was gonna be fair. The first time we trained together we were only supposed to be seeing what you already knew. And yet-" 

"And yet I nearly broke your arm with my spear. I know, I know... Gods will you ever let that go?" Maddie pouted, throwing Marcus her best puppy dog eyes that always got her out of trouble with him. 

Marcus sprang to his feet laughing. "Oh no, not this time. You lost our bet Maddie. You know what that means. You have the honor of waking up our resident sleeping beauty tomorrow." 

"But Marcus..." Maddie whined, "Tomorrow is when we're supposed to go to Olympus! I don't wanna die!" 

Marcus messed up Maddie's hair again before walking away, shouting over his shoulder, "Oh don't be so dramatic! That's for the Apollo kids! Besides, between the two of you, my bets on you in a fight! Trust me." 

Maddie frowned, then shrugged and looked back up at the moon before heading back inside her Cabin. For a son of Aeolus, he sure acts like a Hermes kid with all those bets... Maddie smiled to herself. But tomorrow was the day she'd finally get to meet the Gods! Even Marcus' teasing couldn't ruin it! Although she’d better hope Chastity wakes up in a good mood... for once. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marcus stretched and had to catch himself from falling off the branch he was sitting on. Looking out through the canopy, Marcus watched the last moments of the sunrise over Camp Half Blood. He toyed with his pocket watch, a gift from his father and his one weapon. When swung from the watch, a blade, and when swung from the chain, a whip. Best part? It even told time! Marcus shook his head. _Only Maddie ever laughed at that joke._ Popping open the watch, Marcus checked the time. _Speaking of, I’m sure she’s woken up Chastity by now._ He hopped down from the branch he’d been sitting on since leaving Maddie last night, brushing off his jeans. _I hope she didn’t give Maddie too hard a time..._

Marcus glanced around, trying to be cautious. Even this close to a forest full of monsters, there were campers who decided they’d rather live here than around the kids of the twelve Olympians. Not that Marcus could really blame them, being the child of a so-called “minor god” himself. _Even thinking that pisses me off..._ Marcus shook his head to clear his mind. His father, Aeolus, was still on better terms with the Olympians than a lot of the minor gods. Hence why these “Fringers”, as he so affectionately called them, usually tended to still try and pick a fight with him whenever they could. 

“What are you doing here!?” 

_Like now..._ Marcus sighed and stood straight, turning to see which of the minor Demigods had a chip on his shoulder today. He was shocked to see that the person who called out to him was a kid, no more than eleven years old. A shorter boy with a shock of red hair, obviously dyed, and a regular orange shirt and jeans look that you could find all over camp. “Um... you live out here?” 

“Yeah. What’s it to you?” the kid replied, looking at Marcus with nothing but suspicion and something very close to hatred in his eyes. 

“I was just walking through the forest on my way back to the main camp to get some food. Why don’t you come with me?” 

“Main camp?” the kid scoffed, “Thanks but no thanks old man. I’d rather wait till I almost starve than eat with those self-centered Olympian kids. At least the kids out here look at me as the same as them, not less!” 

And with that, the kid turned and ran into the forest before Marcus could say anything else. Marcus watched the kid run away; his heart heavy. _So young to be filled with such hatred... and it’s only getting worse. Kids like this are all over camp now... something_ _’s_ _gotta_ _give soon. I guess you were right Aaron..._ Marcus shook his head as he thought back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**_Some Time Before.._ _._ **

Marcus looked around the corner of the building he was leaning against. 

“Is it clear?” 

Marcus didn’t turn around. He knew exactly who was behind him. Aaron Baldwin. Marcus didn’t even have to look to know that Aaron would be looking at him with that grin on his face as always, the sunlight probably reflecting off his tan skin and making his green eyes shine in a perfect contrast to his brown hair that Marcus would kill to have. _Pays to be a son of the Goddess of Victory I guess..._

_“_ Marcus? What, see a hot chick over there or something?” Aaron’s voice cut through Marcus’ musings. 

“Quiet!” Marcus hissed, aiming a kick back towards Aaron, which Aaron dodged without even really trying. “You’re gonna get us caught!” 

“What’s so important about this one anyway? We’ve brought in stuff Dionysus doesn’t like before.” Aaron sounded bored, leaning against the wall and watching Marcus. “You seem really on edge for this one.” 

“Because this one’s special.” Marcus said through gritted teeth. He knew as soon as he said it that it wasn’t the sort of ammo he should give Aaron, but he needed him to be serious. 

“Oh, so it’s for Maddie! Why didn’t you say so? I never pass up the chance to be her hero!” Aaron teased. 

Marcus spun and grabbed Aaron by the front of his shirt, pushing him back into the wall. “Aaron, I swear to the Gods-” 

“You’ll kill me if I ever try to get between you. I got it the first thousand times. Geez you think after all this time you’d learn to take a joke.” Aaron smiled disarmingly at Marcus. “Besides, we both know if anybody is that girl’s hero, it ain’t me chief. Only one of us can break her out of that psycho mindset.” 

“Don’t call her that Aaron. Last warning.” 

“Alright, alright I get it. Now, do you wanna grab this thing or what?” 

Marcus let Aaron go and went back to looking around the corner. All of this for something as small as that... But if Maddie wanted it, Marcus would get it. Aaron knew that Marcus would rather dive into Tartarus itself than see anything close to disappointment from Maddie. 

“Listen Marcus... You need to tell her eventually man. Hiding it like this ain’t healthy.” 

Marcus shook his head. “I told you. It’s a bad idea.” 

“Yeah, you’ve said that before, but you never said why. After all, it’s not like you don’t have options. Lord knows you’d at least have Chastity at your beck and call if you just put in the effort.” 

“She’s not as easy as all that and you know it.” 

“Okay yeah, that was an exaggeration but stop changing the subject. Why is it such a problem for you to just tell the girl you like her?” 

“Because she wants to be a Hunter of Artemis.” 

Aaron looked at Marcus, his back stiff as he refused to look anywhere but the shop they were going to “borrow” their cargo from. “A Hunter? She knows that means-” 

“Yup. No romantic feelings. No boys. Ever. Which is why she vowed to never even try to have a boyfriend.” 

“A vow huh... That’s rough buddy...” Aaron patted Marcus on the back, then stopped. “Wait... this vow... did she swear on the River Styx?” 

Marcus turned to look at him, his blue eyes cold as ice. “What?” 

“Did she swear on the River Styx?” 

Marcus shook his head, causing Aaron to laugh out loud. “You idiot! That means there’s still hope! No Styx? No true vow.” 

Marcus rolled his eyes then noticed that the store was finally empty of people. “Heads up. Time to go to work.” 

Aaron laughed to himself and shook his head. “Only you would go this far for a Gods damned Polaroid camera.” 

Marcus looked around the corner of the building he was leaning against. 

“Is it clear?” 

Marcus didn’t turn around. He knew exactly who was behind him. Aaron Baldwin. Marcus didn’t even have to look to know that Aaron would be looking at him with that grin on his face as always, the sunlight probably reflecting off his tan skin and making his green eyes shine in a perfect contrast to his brown hair that Marcus would kill to have. _Pays to be a son of the Goddess of Victory I guess..._

_“_ Marcus? What, see a hot chick over there or something?” Aaron’s voice cut through Marcus’ musings. 

“Quiet!” Marcus hissed, aiming a kick back towards Aaron, which Aaron dodged without even really trying. “You’re gonna get us caught!” 

“What’s so important about this one anyway? We’ve brought in stuff Dionysus doesn’t like before.” Aaron sounded bored, leaning against the wall and watching Marcus. “You seem really on edge for this one.” 

“Because this one’s special.” Marcus said through gritted teeth. He knew as soon as he said it that it wasn’t the sort of ammo he should give Aaron, but he needed him to be serious. 

“Oh, so it’s for Maddie! Why didn’t you say so? I never pass up the chance to be her hero!” Aaron teased. 

Marcus spun and grabbed Aaron by the front of his shirt, pushing him back into the wall. “Aaron, I swear to the Gods-” 

“You’ll kill me if I ever try to get between you. I got it the first thousand times. Geez you think after all this time you’d learn to take a joke.” Aaron smiled disarmingly at Marcus. “Besides, we both know if anybody is that girl’s hero, it ain’t me chief. Only one of us can break her out of that psycho mindset.” 

“Don’t call her that Aaron. Last warning.” 

“Alright, alright I get it. Now, do you wanna grab this thing or what?” 

Marcus let Aaron go and went back to looking around the corner. All of this for something as small as that... But if Maddie wanted it, Marcus would get it. Aaron knew that Marcus would rather dive into Tartarus itself than see anything close to disappointment from Maddie. 

“Listen Marcus... You need to tell her eventually man. Hiding it like this ain’t healthy.” 

Marcus shook his head. “I told you. It’s a bad idea.” 

“Yeah, you’ve said that before, but you never said why. After all, it’s not like you don’t have options. Lord knows you’d at least have Chastity at your beck and call if you just put in the effort.” 

“She’s not as easy as all that and you know it.” 

“Okay yeah, but stop changing the subject. Why is it such a problem for you to just tell the girl you like her?” 

“Because she wants to be a Hunter of Artemis.” 

Aaron looked at Marcus, his back stiff as he refused to look anywhere but the shop they were going to “borrow” their cargo from. “A Hunter? She knows that means-” 

“Yup. No boys. No romantic feelings. Ever.” 

“A vow huh... That’s rough buddy...” Aaron patted Marcus on the back, then stopped. “Wait... this vow... did she swear on the River Styx?” 

Marcus turned to look at him, his blue eyes cold as ice. “What?” 

“Did she swear on the River Styx?” 

Marcus shook his head, causing Aaron to laugh out loud. “You idiot! That means there’s still hope! No Styx? No true vow.” 

Marcus rolled his eyes then noticed that the store was finally empty of people. “Heads up. Time to go to work.” 

Aaron laughed to himself and shook his head. “Only you would go this far for a Gods damned Polaroid camera.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the original D&D party are introduced. Marcus struggles with his own ghosts while he's handed his next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to this being a novelization of the campaign, this may be where my writing starts to stray from the actual campaign as a whole, simply to try and compact the overarching sessions into a coherent story. Eventually, this story will deviate into it's own events, but I will endeavor to mark that down at the beginning of that Chapter. For now, things are still pretty spot on with the campaign.

_ Present _

Marcus walked out from the rows of Fringe Cabins, shaking himself free of his memories. _Aaron... where are you now?_ He glanced around at the rundown cabins he was leaving behind and the upkept ones he was walking towards. _How would you feel about Camp as it is_ _now...?_ _The divide is_ _growing more and more by the day..._ Marcus pushed that thought away as he saw passed the dining pavilion, heading towards the Big House, where the head of camp, Chiron the centaur, usually could be found. _Maddie should be there by now. At least, if Chastity didn’t kill her._ As he got closer, Marcus could see Maddie standing with Chastity in front of Chiron. Marcus stood and took a moment, as he sometimes did, to compare his two friends. Maddie, short and adorable with her red hair shining in the sun, bundled up in her baggy sweatshirt and overalls even in the midst of summer. _And then there’s Chastity..._ About a head shorter than Marcus, Chastity was petite like Maddie, but that’s where the similarities ended. Blonde hair that Marcus was almost positive she dyed, a crop top, and a skirt so short Marcus was pretty sure it was against the law in some modern countries, Chastity had taken her name to be a challenge. Even among the Aphrodite kids, she was known to hop from boy to boy throughout the Camp as she pleased. Well... with one notable exception. 

“Marcus! Finally arrived I see.” Chiron chuckled. “Maddie and Chastity have been  here for the better part of an hour now.”

“Not by choice.” Chastity grumbled. “For some reason Maddie decided she needed to wake me up at DAWN this morning...”

Maddie smiled wide and pointed at Marcus. “Well, you know today is the day we’re going to Olympus, and Marcus made me a bet but didn’t tell me what it was that would happen if I lost, and-”

Marcus hurried over and covered Maddie’s mouth with his hand, stifling whatever else she had to say. “Okay Maddie that’s enough! I don’t think Chastity really wants to know what we do at night!” Marcus fli nched as soon as he saw Chastity raise an eyebrow.  _ I really need to learn better phrasing... _

“Oh really? And what exactly DO you two do at night?” Was that jealousy in Chastity’s voice? Maybe. For some reason she seemed obsessed with the idea of getting Marcus. Maybe because he was the one guy who didn’t fall for her charms so easily. _Having a troubled love life has_ _its_ _perks,_ _I guess._

_ “ _ Oh, we were just talking to the moon!” Maddie said happily, having finally freed herself from Marcus’ grasp. “Well I was talking to the moon. Marcus was just  kinda there. Although there was this one moment where he got a scary face and I was all li ke ‘Marcus are you okay?’ and he was all like-”

“Maddison, I think we get the picture.” Chiron said with a patient smile.  Marcus sighed with relief. Last thing he needed was Chastity to think that he and Maddie were up to something under the moon. 

“Well in that case... Maybe you’d like to go moon-gazing with me next time Marcus? I’m sure I can come up with something for you to do next time” Chastity practically purred, leaning into Marcus and  looking up at him with eyes that could melt metal if given the chance. Marcus just rolled his eyes in response.  _ Then again, may _ _ be Chastity thinking that wouldn’t be such a bad thing... at least she’d leave me alone for a bit... _

“Ooh! Maybe we could all sit and talk to the moon together!” Maddie cried happily, practically clapping with excitement.

“Maddie sweetheart, that’s not re ally what Chastity was talking about.” Marcus replied.

“Huh? Then what did she mean?”

Marcus stepped forward, letting Chastity practically fall off him , ignoring her  pout , and messed up Maddie’s hair. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“May I please have some of your attention demigods?” Chiron s ighed in exasperation. “As you can see behind me, we have newcomers to the camp today.” Chiron motioned behind him, causing the three to look  past him and notice for the first time the new faces on the porch of the Big House. One was around Marcus’ height, and was what could only be described as wiry. His brown hair was a shade or two lighter than Marcus’ own,  and he was dressed in a bright red shirt and white pants.

“Hi!” The young man exclaimed, practically bounding off the porch and taking Marcus’ hand in his own, shaking it vigorously. “I’m Elliot! Elliot McCarther Von Bigsby! Gosh it’s so great to meet all of you! And this horse guy! He says we’re demigods! How cool is that?!”

Marcus pried his hand out of the young man’s grasp. “Yeah it’s great. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t shake my hand off my arm  first thing though.”

“Yeah that’s Elliot for you. Even I can tell that, and I haven’t known him for more than a  two-day bus ride.” The other stranger replied. Marcus looked him up and down.  _ This guy could be trouble... _ This newcomer was easily six foot fou r, two hundred pounds  and pure muscle. In a plaid shirt and jeans, you could pretty much tell that this guy had come from a farm  or a ranch somewhere. Even his accent spoke volumes. Midwestern. “Although if  y’all believe this Gods crap, I got n ews for  ya . They  ain’t real.” 

Thunder crashed in the  distance; a lot closer than Marcus would care to think about. “I wouldn’t recommend saying things like that here Joel.” Chiron said sternly. “After all, up until about five minutes ago you were swearing that there was no such thing as a centaur, yet here I stand.  Keep an open mind  would be my advice.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.” Joel replied, obviously not convinced. Marcus couldn’t help but admire how he seemed to just roll with his new surroundings, even things he didn’t believe in.  _ Might be a better world if Joel was right... bu _ _ t that’s not the world we live in. _ Marcus looked at Chiron expectantly while Elliot chatted away at Maddie, who Marcus could tell was doing her best to try and be happy and make a new friend, and Chastity practically drooled at the sight of Joel.  _ Oh man... that’s only  _ _ gonna _ _ end one way.  _ Marcus smiled to himself.  _ Poor guy. He’ll learn soon enough. _

“If I could have your attention, I have an announcement to make...” Chiron stated, looking around at the group assembled. “As you know, newcomers to Camp usually require a guide. Maddie, Chastity, you two are assigned to  guide Elliot and Joel around Camp. Help them get acquainted with their new surroundings.”

“But Chiron,” Maddie said, “today’s the day we’re supposed to go to Olympus! How are we supposed to do that if we’re giving these guys a tour?”

“Ah... About that...” Chiron stamped his  forehoof , the equivalent of a human shuffling their feet. “The Gods have decided that their councils are to be... uninterrupted by Half-Bloods for the foreseeable future...”

“What’s that mean?” Maddie said, starting to wilt. Marcus scowled, already seeing where this was going and hating the Gods in that moment for Maddie’s disappointment.

“It means... It means that the Gods have decreed that no Half-Blood shall step foot on Olympus for the foreseeable future. ”

Maddie looked up at Chiron, and Marcus could tell she was waiting for him to alter his statement. When he didn’t, Maddie’s eyes fell, and she mumbled, “Oh... okay... If... If that’s what the Gods want then I guess we gotta accept it...” Maddie perked herself up and put on her fake happiness that could fool most, but Marcus could see through it plainly. “Let’s go guys! Camp tour leaving now! My name is Maddie, and welcome to Camp Half Blood!” 

Marcus watched them go, Chastity already making subtle moves on Joel that he wouldn’t even realize was a seduction until it was already too late.  Marcus couldn’t help but reach for his pocket watch, his anger at how Maddie was being made to feel coursing through him. 

“You don’t want to do that.” Chiron said, putting his hand on Marcus’ shoulder.

“Do what?” Marcus snapped.

“Rage against the Gods. You of all people should know what comes of making enemies of the Olympians. And even if you don’t care enough for your own sake, think of Maddie. How do you think she would feel if she saw you angry at the Gods?”

Marcus sighed, gently pushing Chiron’s hand off his shoulder. “I know Chiron... but look at her. Look what their selfish  actions have caused. And not just her, the number of campers on the Fringe are growing daily . Even the children of the Olympians themselves are starting to turn against their parents.”

“The Gods are aware of the problem Marcus. That’s part of the reason for their decision. Something is coming. They can sense it. Something that could affect even the Gods themselves. They’re preparing, although for what, even they don’t know. ”

Marcus frowned and turned to reply, only to watch as Chiron left, galloping into camp towards the archery range. _Well that inspires confidence..._ _If even the Gods are scared, what the hell are we supposed to do?_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Marcus sat at his usual table. Around him, the  other demigods were all gathering their plates and getting their food.  _ God _ _ s _ _ this is the worst time of day... _ Marcus always hated this. Too many people. Too much noise. It was tolerable back then but...  _ No. Not going down that road today. _ Marcus glanced up and smiled at Maddie, who was leading the newcomers to their table.

“Wow! Look at all these people! And that lake! And that fire! That’s a BIG fire!” Elliot was rambling on and on as Maddie led him around, explaining to both him and Joel how to portion off a bit of their meal to dump in the fire for the Gods. _A proper offering... Sustenance taken from their children._ Marcus never liked that part of the offering. But then, lately he found he didn’t like much of what the Gods were doing. _Not my place to decide. Besides, Maddie would be all over me if I ever tried to talk bad about the Gods._ _And not in the fun way._ Marcus shrugged. No. Never in that way. She wanted to be a Hunter of-

“Artemis! That’s the goddess of the hunt and the moon! And her brother is Apollo! God of light, music, and healing! He’s my patron!” Maddie showed Elliot and Joel her pendant of the sun.

“Patron?” Elliot asked, getting close to Maddie to see the pendant. 

_A bit too close._ _.._ Marcus scowled and stood up, walking over to Elliot and half pushing him onto the bench at his table. “Yeah. These days, even if you’re the child of one God or Goddess you can become the follower of another. Think of it like a priest. Or a cleric. Usually it’s your godly parent that gives you your powers, spells, abilities, whatever you want to call them but sometimes, if you gain the favor of another God or Goddess, they grant you them instead.”

“That’s so cool!” Elliot said, not even noticing the tension behind Marcus’ words. “ Kinda like how I can turn into a  goat ?!”

Marcus looked at Maddie who was about to comment, when Chastity cut in with a simple “Don’t ask.”

Marcus shrugged and sat back down at his usual seat, forcing his heartbeat to stay steady as Maddie sat next to him like she usually did. Chastity sat across from him, and Elliot and Joel were on either side of her. Marcus r aised an eyebrow at this and looked over at Maddie, who whispered, “Elliot decided to room with Chastity when we told him he could pick Cabins. He must really like her!” 

Marcus half-smiled to himself.  _ More like she was the first person who put up with him for more than two sentences at a time. Poor kid. He’ll learn. _ Marcus  had his usual meal of a sandwich and soup, watching those around him eat, picturing how his life had changed over the years.  _ Alicia sat where Maddie is now... Chas _ _ tity is in Aaron’s seat... Kelly and  _ _ Hunter where Elliot and Joel are sitting. _ Marcus lost his appetite and stood up and went to the fire, pushing most of his meal into it. Taking a moment to calm himself, Marcus felt a soft breeze hit his face, one that was clear even though it  should have pushed smoke towards him.  _ Thanks Dad.  _ Marcus sighed to  himself and turned when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

“Marcus? You okay?” Maddie looked up at him, nothing but concern in her eyes. “You didn’t even finish your sandwich tonight...”

Marcus smiled and put his hand on top of Maddie’s head, messing her hair just a little. “I’m fine  Mads . What do you think of the new guys?”

Maddie pouted and was about to reply when a sound like thunder split the air . Marcus scowled  and started walking towards the sound, even as a massive crowd of demigods started to run  the other  away.  _ I know that sound... a gunshot _ _? _ _ It came from the forest. Who in Camp Half Blood has _ _ a gun?  _ Before he knew it, Marcus was at a dead sprint towards the forest.  “Maddie, keep the new guys safe! ”

“Hey! What about me?!” Marcus heard Chastity cry out before he lost sight of them in the crowd surging away from the forest . He kept running, even past the Fringe Cabins he’d usually be cautious around, the memory of that sound driving him forward.  _ Demigods are vulnerable to all forms of weapons, divine and otherwise. Celestial B _ _ ronze... and mortal steel. _ That was a fact he would never forget... 

Marcus slid to a stop, crouching down once he passed the first few trees. Even in a rush, it wouldn’t pay to lose himself in this forest. “Monster Stocked” Chiron called it. _More like we put Monsters here years ago and let them multiply..._ Marcus looked around himself, trying to get some sense of where the gunshot had come from. He nearly jumped out of his skin when another gunshot rang out, followed by voices from just ahead of him. _So much for tracking._ Marcus charged ahead, breaking through the trees to find two guys facing off with a creature with a lion's body and a scorpion tail, barbs sticking out along the curve of it’s tail. A young Manticore. _Shit... Wait._ Marcus raised an eyebrow. _Really? What is he wearing?_ Marcus couldn’t believe his eyes as the one with a revolver seemed to be wearing the sort of clothes you’d find in a museum. A blue coat over a buttoned shirt and what could only be described as breeches, his longer hair tied back by a string and a bandana covering his mouth. The other was dressed more normal, with jeans and a dark hoodie, the hood half pulled over his head like he had been startled while wearing it.

“Get back!” Marcus shouted, getting between the newcomers and the  manticore . “That’s a  manticore . The spines on its tail are poisonous. ” 

“He won’t get past me. Don’t worry.” Said the one with the  revolver , raising it to fire again.

“Don’t bother. That won’t so much as tickle it.” Marcus replied, pulling out his pocket watch and flicking it to a whip. “Monsters are immune to mortal weapons. If you can see what it really is, I guess you’re a half -blood like us.”

“Half what?” The stranger with the Hoodie replied before yelping and rolling to the side as the manticore lunged, causing both Marcus and Revolver Guy to jump aside.

“No time for the orientation film. Let’s just take care of this guy first, then Dionysus can explain . ” Marc us  said, keeping his eyes on the  manticore’s tail. “One of you watch my back. One of us needs to focus on  its head while the other focuses on the tail.”

“I got the head.” Said  Revolver Guy , holstering his  revolver and pulling his bow off his shoulder. Marcus saw the glow of a God’s blessing on the bow, knowing that caused any arrow  it fired to have the same properties as Celestial Bronze.

“Interesting bow. We’ll have to talk about it later. Be careful, it can breathe fire.”

“ Of course it can.”  Hoodie whined. “What would a hell beast be if it couldn’t breathe fire!”

Marcus ran to the left, causing the  manticore to turn. The stranger fired a flurry of arrows in the blink of an eye, causing the  manticore t o re-evaluate its target.  _ Huh. Guess he can be useful. My turn. _ Marcus smiled to himself and lash ed out with his whip, wrapping it around the  manticore’s tail. The  manticore screeched and started to turn, flames escaping from its mouth, but  Revolve r kept peppering it with arrows, allowing Marcus to pull its tail to the ground and drives its stinger into the dirt. 

“Now! Finish it off!” Marcus cried as he trapped the tail.  Revolver nodded and fired his next two arrows into the  manticore’s eyes, blinding it. Marcus used that moment to switch his weapon to its sword form and charged forward, swinging his blade in  a murderous arc . In a flash, the  manticore was dissolving to dust, as all monsters do when they’re killed, and Marcus was pulling the tip of its stinger out the dirt .

“Monster trophy. Here.” Marcus tossed it to the Revolver. “In return, tell me some things. Like, who the hell you two are, and how the hell you got into Camp Half Blood without any of us knowing.”

Revolver caught stinger deftly and slipped it into the pouch he had on his belt. “My name is Phillip.” _Huh... Revolver was a cooler name._ Marcus thought sarcastically. _Shouldn’t have even asked._ Phillip continued “As for the second question, I can’t really answer you. Last thing I knew, I was hunting a boar. Now I’m here with you and this guy, both of whom are wearing clothes I’ve never seen before. Now tell me something...” He raised his bow with an arrow knocked and pointed it at Marcus. “Whose side are you on? North? Or South?”

“North or South? What the heck kind of question is that?!” Said the other stranger, standing up and walking over to Phillip. “While I appreciate you saving my butt, I think we really owe the other guy over there the real thanks. He fi nished it off.” The stranger grabbed the arrow  from Phillip’s bow. “I’m Jason, by the way. Jason  Arkania . ”

“Jason and Phillip huh? Well Phil, I don’t know what you meant, but you’re obviously one of us. You too Jason.” Marcus stretched, pocketing his watch as he d id so. “I’m Marcus, you two are the sons of Greek Gods and this is Camp Half Blood. Welcome and all that. I’m sure Chiron will just LOVE to hear your stories. And I never pass up the chance to annoy Mr. D with that orientation film. ”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean Dionysus is gone?!”

Marcus couldn’t believe it. He had come back to the camp with Phillip and Jason only to find that the God who was supposed to be watching over them had up and vanished the second the newcomers had arrived. Marcus looked around the large table in the dining hall of the Big House, seeing Maddie almost in tears, Chastity not paying attention to anything but Joel, who Marcus was surprised to see at a discussion like this, and Elliot inspecting a painting on the wall curiously. “How could he leave? We’ve just had half-bloods appear in Camp without any warning!”

“Dionysus was well aware of that fact Marcus.” Chiron replied patiently, placing his elbows on the arm rests of his wheelchair.  “And he has left very specific instructions for what to do in his absence. Especially where our four newcomers are concerned.”

Marcus sighed.  _ I’ll never get used to that magic wheelchair of Chiron’s... yeah it makes him appear human, but I’ll be damned if it ever seems natural to me.  _ " So, what were these instructions exa ctly?”

“Well, first things first. Phillip was it? And Jason? Please have a seat.” Phillip sat at the table without much hesitation, but Jason perched on the very edge of the chair, looking as if one small thing could set him running. Marcus smiled to himself. Usually he would be more than willing to scare the hell out of this nervous new guy, but now wasn’t the times for games. Chiron wheeled himself closer to the table. “Dionysus did make a few things clear before he left, but others he said I would have to speak with you all to find out. So, let’s start with the simple questions first. Phillip, before arriving in our forest, what was the last thing you remember?”

“That’s easy. I was hunting a boar on my way to check on some damn Confederate encampments in  Virginia for the Union when this girl who couldn’t have been more than fifteen, dressed all in buckskins and carrying a bow, somehow snuck up on me . Me! A god danged scout! I’m the one who’s supposed to be doing the sneaking! Anyway, she told me she’d have a use for me in the future and touched my forehead. Next thing I know I’m facing down that beast with this guy” Phillip ges tured to Jason, “cowering behind me.”

“Hm... Interesting. And Jason. How did you come to be here?”

“Well... I don’t really know” Jason replied, pulling an envelope out of the pocket of hi s hoodie and putting it on the table. “I was given this letter and this address from the head of the orphanage I was  in and sent on my way without any more explanation. Honestly, I want answers as much as you do! What is this place? What’s a half-blood? And why does THIS GUY talk like he’s from... I don’t know the 1800s?!”

Marcus couldn’t help but agree with at least part of Jason’s tirade. He too wanted answers.  _ Half-bloods don’t just appear without good reason... and a girl in buckskins? Carrying a bow.. _ _.?  _ Marcus met Maddie’s eyes across the table. He could see the light shining as she came to the same conclusion he did, even if he wasn’t as excited about the possibility as she was.  _ A girl of around fifteen, able to sneak up  _ _ a scout?  _ _ Carrying a bow? Sounds like Artemis to me... but what use could she have for this guy? _

“Phillip, it would seem that you have been recognized and chosen by the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. She brought you to us, but for what purpose I don’t know.”  Chiron looked thoughtful, and sympathetic. “But one thing is for sure. You are  not where you were. .. Or truly, even WHEN you were supposed to be.”

“What are you talking about?” Phillip slowly stood up. “When? What? Make some sense!”

“I am trying.” Chiron replied. “But there is no easy way to break this news... The times you lived in... they are far in our past. The War you fought... were fighting... Has long since passed.”

Phillip collapsed back into the chair he had been sitting in, his face blank as he tried to comprehend what he had just been told. Marcus felt for the guy.  _ Not only does he find out he’s a Half-blood, he has to  _ _ be told that everything he knew is gone... That’s rough.  _ Phillip looked at Chiron, a sudden fear evident in his eyes. “Who... Who won...?”

“The Civil War?” Chiron smiled. “No worries my friend. The Union won. You have nothing to fear. For now, rest easy with that information. Chastity, if you could lead Phillip and Jason to the Hermes Cabin, I think they would be more than willing to help  these two settle in and come to grips with the changes that have happened in their lives. Joel and Elliot, you are als o dismissed. I need to speak with Marcus and Maddie. Privately. ”

Chastity stood, although Marcus could tell she was upset at being excluded. She shot Marcus a look to try to get him to appeal to Chiron to change his mind, but Marcus just shrugged in response. He didn’t know what Chiron wanted, and the last thing he needed was to get chewed  out in front of the main source of  camp  gossip. As the others filed out, Marcus sat next to Maddie, carefully hiding how his heart skipped a beat when  Maddie leaned against his shoulder and yawned. She looked up at him. “Marcus, don’t ever run off like that on your own again okay? We’re a team remember?”

Marcus smiled down at her. “Using my own words against me is hardly fair Maddie.”

“Wasn’t it you who  said, ‘I never said I was  gonna be fair’?”

Marcus laughed as Chiron coughed to get their attention. Both Marcus and Maddie sat up straighter attentively. “I know you  both had a long night, but I’m afraid there’s one more issue that has arisen that you both must be made aware of. Now, I won’t lie to you, I’m not sure if you should be the  ones I should be bringing this information to. However, you both have proven yourself time and again, not only individually, but as a team. Be sides...” Chiron made direct eye contact with Marcus, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. “I know at least one of you has had plenty of experience sneaking past our borders without being caught by our security. ” Chiron knocked twice on the table, and Marcus could hear a scrambling from outside the room. Before he could react, a smaller boy with a shock of yellow hair sticking up at all angles ran into the room and stood next to Chiron, twitching nervously.

“Y-y-you knocked Mr. Chiron Sir ? !” The boy squeaked. Marcus smiled.  _ Joey _ _ Coleman. Head of the Half-Blood Scouts. The closest thing we have to a standing army right now. Too bad he’s a nervous wreck and can’t do much fieldwork anymore. And only fifteen too. What a waste.  _

_ “ _ Yes. Joey, I’d like you to give Marcus and Maddie the newest report that came in.”

“AH! Y-y-yes sir! Ahem!” Joey slapped some papers down on the table in front of him, almost scattering them in the process. “Where was it? Where was it? Scout routes ? No ...  Food budget ?  Nuh uh ... Camp Rankings; Nice job you two, by the way, winning the pair tournament last year. Spectacular  teamwork . Simply spectacular .  OH!” Marcus jumped at the sudden outburst. Joey ran around the table and slapped the paper down in between Marcus and Maddie. “Here it is! Latest report.  Group of Half-bloods goes missing near New York City! Last Satyr report was two weeks ago, stating they’d run into a conclave of Half-bloods that lived in an older abandoned warehouse outside the city that offered them aid. Any of this seem odd to you?”

Maddie frowned. “Wait... are you saying that these others hurt them? But why would they do that?  Didn’t the report say that they were being friendly?”

“ Th - th -that's just  it Maddie! That was the last report we got! For all we know it was a t-t-trick to lure them in and hurt them! Maybe they were Monsters in disguise that the satyr couldn’t smell! We need you two to go check it out! ”

Marcus shook his head. “Joey, this sounds all too familiar to me.” Marcus stood up and looked at Chiron. “I know what you’re doing. You think it’s that  group again , don’t you?”

“Marcus...” Chiron started, concern on his face.

“No. Chiron I told you the last time you asked me to do this and I’ll tell you again. There’s nothing wrong with those demigods. They just want to be left alone, to not have to live under the thumb of the Gods. Frankly I can ’t blame them.”

Marcus felt a tug on his elbow, and he turned to see Maddie standing next to him, looking up at him with those deep brown eyes full of concern. “Marcus, why are you so mad? If they didn’t do anything wrong, what’s the problem going to ask them if they know anything? It sounds like you know them, and if you know  them, they can’t be all bad. Wouldn’t it be better to go out and make sure they’re okay?”

But Marcus was already shaking his head. “I understand that Maddie, but what if they did get wiped out by Monsters and replaced? That could be really dangerous and while I guess what you’re saying makes sense I really don’t want to you to-”

Marcus’ heartrate doubled as Maddie innocently put a finger on his lips to quiet him. “What were we just talking about?” Maddie  crossed her arms,  trying to  hide the fact that she was  hugging herself , but seeking the comfort of it anyway . “We’re... We’re a team right...? You’re not trying to leave me behind...?” 

Marcus put his hand on Maddie’s head, comforting her. “Of course not. But-”

“Then what’s the problem with us going to check this out? Besides, you always used to leave Camp without me! Now even Chiron says you should bring me along!”

Marcus sighed. “Fine, fine! We’ll go together okay? ” Maddie cheered and hugged Marcus in a rush, nearly knocking him backwards over his chair. Catching his balance, Marcus looked across the table at Chiron, seeing him nod to Joey and then leave the room. Marcus scowled but quickly hid it as Maddie looked up at him with a giant smile on her face.  _ Great... Going back to that place...  _ Marcus sighed as Maddie rushed out of the room to go tell the moon wha t had happened during the day. Marcus follow ed her, as was his nightly habit and sat next to her with a sigh and half smiled as he heard she was already excitedly explaining how they’d met a half-blood who’d actually MET Artemis! As he sat, the smile slipped from Marcus’ face.  _ Guess I just can’t escape it huh Aaron...? _ _ Here I am trying to live every day in the present and the past _ _ just _ _ keeps pulling at me... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus remembers the last time he was at the New York Smuggler's warehouse. The group dynamics begin to develop as they prepare for their first real taste of action.

**_Some Time Before._ ** _.._

“Are you fucking serious?!” Marcus closed his eyes and felt the blow land, knocking his head against the wall, knowing as it did that he deserved everything he got. He opened his eyes as Hunter kept shouting at him. “Not only did you go off on your own, AGAIN, but we let Aaron go after you and you bring him back to us like this!?” 

“Hunter, stop!” Aaron gasped from the corner of the room where Kelly had taken him after Marcus had half carried, half dragged him into the warehouse. Aaron tried to stand and come to Marcus’ defense. “It wasn’t Marcus’ fault-” 

“Aaron stop talking and sit down! I need to see how bad it is.” Kelly cut him off sharply. “What even happened?!” Kelly pushed Aaron back down into a sitting position and finally managed to get him to pull off his jacket. She gasped as she pulled down the collar of Aaron’s shirt. “Why does this look like a bullet wound...?!” 

Aaron flinched as Kelly tried cleaning the wound and laughed weakly. “That would be because it is... Look Kells, if you wanted a closer look at my bare collarbone you could’ve just asked. I didn’t know that was a turn on for you.” 

“Glad you think this is so funny.” Hunter growled, turning his attention back to Marcus, grabbing him by his shirt front and lifting him almost off his feet so they were face-to-face. “But THIS asshole still hasn’t told us what happened. How did Aaron get hurt? WHAT DID YOU DO?” 

Marcus didn’t see it coming and grunted in pain as Hunter lost his temper again, landing another punch into Marcus’ gut. Marcus looked back up into Hunter’s eyes. _I deserve this... It’s all my fault_ _..._ “I... I didn’t tell him to... come after me...” 

Hunter threw back his arm, aiming another punch towards Marcus’ face. Marcus closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to land again, but this time the punch didn’t come. Marcus opened his eyes to see Alicia holding Hunter’s arm. “Hunter stop already! Keep this up and he’ll be the same as Aaron!” 

Hunter scoffed but let go off Marcus, letting him collapse to the ground with nothing but the wall to keep him in a sitting position. “He would deserve it. How many times have we let this happen huh? How many times are we gonna just forgive him for going off on his own and causing us trouble? We’re a team!” Hunter glared at Marcus. “You hear that Marcus? A TEAM! And teams don’t abandon each other! Teams don’t lead each other into trouble! When you’re in a team, you don’t get to do whatever the hell you please. We leave Camp Half Blood, and we’re already at risk from monster attacks. We leave with a list of items that people want us to get, both approved and unapproved, and we get them. THAT LIST, MARCUS. We don’t go off on our own and steal anything else! God DAMMIT!” Hunter aimed a kick at a barrel in the corner next to Marcus, causing the half-bloods on the other side of the warehouse to look over. 

Marcus glanced over at the others, the ones who truly lived here, on the edge of New York City, with no godly protection. _They don’t deserve this... I’ve caused these kids nothing but trouble..._ _All they want to do is live in peace and now they’ve got to deal with this..._ Marcus looked up at Hunter as he continued his tirade in a grumble to himself, having vented his anger verbally once Alicia stepped in. _She shouldn’t have done that... I-_

Marcus stopped when he felt a light hit to the top of his head and looked to his right, seeing Alicia crouched beside him, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin in her hands, looking at him with her hazel eyes full of concern and... was that amusement? “You tempted him to keep hitting you, didn’t you?” 

Marcus looked away again, noticing that Hunter had overheard her and stopped his ranting, looking over at Marcus as he started to figure out what he had done. “Marcus you... you WANTED me to lose it? To do... that?” 

Hunter’s face changed to one of immediate and immense regret as he looked at Marcus. Marcus knew exactly what Hunter was seeing. Quick forming bruises. Blood from his split lip running down his chin. _Yeah. I probably look like shit right now._

_“_ And now you’re thinking you deserve it. Aren’t you?” Alicia shook her head. “I swear, if I wasn't around, you’d be sacrificing yourself for every little thing. What is it with you and your Jesus complex? That’s the wrong pantheon you know.” 

Marcus finally looked up and met Alicia’s eyes. “Yeah well, I am just full of passion.” 

Alicia smiled, the look she knew Marcus used to love so much to see. “Don’t I know it.” 

Aaron’s voice called out from a little further down the warehouse wall. “Hey guys! Last thing I want while I’m on death’s door is to gag seeing your crap!” 

Marcus heard Kelly laugh and looked over to see her standing up and walking over. “He’s exaggerating, as always. He’s already healed. Ambrosia is a wicked good healer.” 

Marcus couldn’t help but smile. He had known that Ambrosia would do the trick. After all, it was the food of the gods. He was just worried they didn’t have any in the warehouse. _Heals demigods in a flash... always useful to have a small supply._ _Should’ve known a smuggler’s den would have some._

Alicia stuck her tongue out at Aaron and turned her attention back to Marcus. “Now that everybody has calmed down, how about you tell us what happened? From the beginning.” 

Marcus looked away. He knew what would happen if he talked about why he had run off. “I wanted something. I took it. The security guard at the pawn shop decided he didn’t like that very much and took a few shots at us.” 

“A few? I’m pretty sure he unloaded a full clip by the time we’d gotten too far to hear the shots. By the way, nice save. That bullet probably would’ve done a lot more if you hadn’t seen the shot coming and pulled me out of the way. So? You still got it right?” Aaron had walked over, patting Hunter on the back. “You should’ve seen him Hunt. Took all the lessons we taught him and made them work! Cased the place out, waited for his opportunity to swipe the camera, the whole nine! Only thing that slipped him up was this gorgeous guy with him that caught the guard’s attention.” Hunter and Kelly laughed at Aaron’s description, but Marcus saw Alicia catch the hint that Aaron hadn’t meant to drop. He reached to his side and put a hand on the pouch he had there, unconsciously protecting it from the jealousy he saw starting to stir in Alicia’s eyes. _And that right there is why we never worked... Couldn’t do anyt_ _hing without you getting jealous enough to blow up... No wonder some people started calling you Leash..._

_“_ Camera? And why exactly did you want a camera Marcus?” Alicia smiled sweetly, but the smile never reach ed her eyes. Marcus shrugged and looked away, trying to get to his feet as he did so , and giving up when Alicia didn’t move . _Aaron_ _I swear to all the Gods..._

“Oh, it’s not for him.” Aaron said with a shrug. “Apparently Maddie’s camera got busted.” 

“Oh? It wasn’t on the list of items that campers wanted.” Alicia said, her tone simply dripping deadly sweetness. 

“Yeah, we all know our Maddie. Didn’t want to bother anybody with her problems. Hence why Marcus didn’t tell anybody and went off on his own. We all know when it comes to Maddie, he’d cross the River Styx and fight through Tartarus itself to see her smile. Damn bud, Hunter really did a number on you. Can’t believe you let a Hermes kid mess you up like that. Ares maybe, but Hermes?” 

“I heard that.” Hunter grumbled sharply. 

“Gods I hope so. Joke would’ve been wasted if you hadn’t. At least if Marcus had been beaten up an Ares kid, we could say he didn’t fight back because he refuses to hurt Maddie’s feelings.” Aaron replied with a grin. 

Marcus flinched as he could feel the jealous rage emanating from Alicia in waves the more Aaron spoke. _Aaron you asshole. I get that this is revenge for getting you shot but you have no idea what y_ _ou’re unleashing..._ Marcus was surprised as a hand came into his field of view, effectively cutting Alicia out of the picture. Aaron stood in front of him, his shirt still dyed crimson with his own blood, a smile on his face. _First_ _,_ _we get_ _each other_ _into trouble, then_ _we_ _help_ _each_ _other_ _out of it... That’s how we’ve always been_ _..._ _T_ _hat’s how we’ll always be._ Marcus looked up and saw the same thought reflected in Aaron’s eyes, a smile on his face. Marcus returned Aaron’s smile and took his hand. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Present_ **... 

Marcus walked past the camp’s fire pit, still smoldering after the dinner rush. Glancing around, he could still see signs of the rushed retreat that the other half bloods had made at the sound of Phillip’s gunshot. _Benches overturned... There, a mark in the sand by the pit where somebody fell._ Marcus couldn’t help but laugh a little to himself. _Some heroes, fleeing at the first sign of a real fight._ Marcus glanced over his shoulder, where he could see Maddie still saying goodnight to the moon. He paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of her smiling up at the sky, the moonlight casting a silvery glow through her red hair. Marcus shook his head with a sigh. _Never_ _gonna_ _happen. Just let it go already._

_“_ Oh, I wouldn’t say never sweetheart.” Said a voice close behind Marcus. 

Marcus jumped and spun around, his hand going for his pocket watch as he did, preparing for a threat. _Who the hell could sneak up on me?!_ But Marcus felt a soft hand catch his and he looked to meet eyes that constantly seemed to shift colors. Taking a second, Marcus realized that he was looking a woman, one who’s beauty seemed to be beyond compare. A woman who looked remarkably like Chastity. A woman he unfortunately recognized. He scowled. “What do you want?” 

“So harsh! And here I thought you’d be happy to see me!” The woman smiled teasingly, and Marcus felt his face flush and he averted his eyes. The woman giggled and traced her fingertip across Marcus’ cheek. “Isn’t that sweet? You still blush!” 

Marcus pushed her hand away. “What do you want Aphrodite?” He turned back to glare at the Goddess in front of him. “Every time you show up in my life it never ends well.” 

Marcus clenched his jaw to try and retain some sense of anger as Aphrodite pouted, looking at Marcus threw her eyelashes. “Aw come on. There’s no need to be so mean to me. It’s not MY fault that you chose little miss jealousy...” 

Marcus rolled his eyes, finally regaining control of himself through Aphrodite’s aura. “No. It’s just your fault that she always GOT so jealous because I didn’t pick the one you WANTED me to pick.” 

Aphrodite shrugged, and Marcus felt her mood shift dangerously. “Now, if you knew she wasn’t the one that the literal Goddess of LOVE had picked for you, why would you still go after her? And worse yet, why would you continue to pursue her even after you knew it was doomed?” 

Marcus shook his head and leaned against one of the tables by the fire pit. “That would be because I don’t really like being told what to do.” 

“Oh, don’t I know it. Guys like you are all the same. You, Heracles, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace... None of you chose who you should have simply because you were told to. And you are going to end up the same way they all did.” 

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Aphrodite. “I mean, from the legends I’ve heard, Percy lived happily ever after with his choice, Annabeth.” 

Aphrodite sighed and sat on the table next to Marcus, who averted his eyes. “That is true, but only after I had made their love lives... Interesting. And we both know that what I find interesting, you’ll find painful.” 

Marcus looked again back towards Maddie, who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, having completely forgotten that she had promised Marcus she would be going to bed, just as he knew she would. _Interesting_ _huh_ _... Like me falling for a girl wh_ _o’s sworn to never love..._

_“_ That’s exactly it, Marcus. Now look at you. Pining in the moonlight. It’s so adorable. I wonder if you’ll be able to be focused in tomorrow’s game of Capture the Flag that you half-bloods seem to love so much.” Aphrodite teased. 

Marcus said nothing for a moment then turned to Aphrodite. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Oh? My sweet Marcus wants to actually speak to me? How could I refuse?” Aphrodite laughed. 

Marcus rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Okay, make that two things. Why are you acting like this? An age-old Goddess acting like a teenager is just so... off.” 

Aphrodite shrugged. “You seemed to have no issue conversing with my daughter Chastity. I thought perhaps speaking and acting more like her would put you at ease. Was I mistaken?” 

Marcus shook his head. “No. Honestly you’re right. I feel like I can actually speak my mind like this.” Marcus stopped and realized what he had just said. _Speak my... What the hell?_ His eyes snapped to Aphrodite, who was smiling at him. _Dammit... Let myself get caught in that godly aura..._ Marcus scowled and bit his tongue, forcing himself to focus on the pain and clear his mind. 

Aphrodite pouted at him again. “Well shoot. And here I thought you’d finally learned to let your guard down around a Goddess who wants to help you.” 

Marcus narrowed his eyes with suspicion. “That brings me to the point I was really wondering about. Why are you here Aphrodite? I’d prefer the truth if possible. The last time we spoke, you weren’t exactly pleased with me” 

Aphrodite took a moment to look at Marcus, her face serious as she considered him. Finally, she smiled. “Fine. My reason for being here is twofold. One, I wanted to see you. To be here at the beginning so I can remember it at the end. Your life is going to get a lot more hectic and a LOT more interesting. A lot rides on you my Marcus.” 

Marcus raised an eyebrow at that. “Since when was I YOUR Marcus?” 

Aphrodite ignored him and continued. “The second was to warn you of a far closer danger. Your new half-bloods. You must stay with them and protect them Marcus. Only you can. They need you to help guide them through the trials that are coming if any of us are to continue. But first, make sure they don’t kill each other.” 

“Any reason why the Goddess of Love is deciding to deliver this message to me herself? Isn’t prophecy more Apollo’s thing? And isn’t simply delivering a message something you would leave to Hermes? Besides, you banned us from Olympus. Why should I trust you?” 

Aphrodite shook her head then hopped off the table from where she had been sitting, crossing to stand in front of Marcus, so close he had no choice but to look her in the eyes. “Because, Marcus Williams, the first in danger is the woman you love. Consider this a warning to keep her in your sights at all times. Keep her safe. And this visit was to remind you of the power of a God’s aura. The influence we wield with you just being in our presence. If there’s any aura you would recognize, it would be mine. Others are even more subtle. Be on your guard. Protect this group of half-bloods Marcus. Or we all will suffer the consequences.” Aphrodite smiled and put her hands under Marcus’ chin. “Oh, and one last piece of advice? Chastity is almost as good at this as I am. Let her show you sometime.” 

With that Aphrodite winked at Marcus, stepping back out of his arm reach before blowing him a kiss and vanishing without a trace. Marcus let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. _Protect the half-bloods? What the hell does that mean?_ Marcus shook his head to clear it, once more glancing where Maddie usually sat talking to the moon and realizing she finally went to bed. _The Goddess of Love... Last time we_ _talked,_ _she wasn’t exactly pleased with my life choices... Maybe she’s decided to give me a second shot at one_ _of those “happy ever_ _after”s_ _that we half-bloods never seem to get._ Marcus sighed and stood up, heading to the cabin he lived in on his own. 

Opening the door, Marcus laid his pocket watch on the table and sat on his bunk. Glancing around, the memories came flooding back. _The bunks Kelly and Alicia shared. Hunter’s dart board._ _Over there, the cut in the floor when Aaron and I had one of our arguments and Alicia threw a knife to shut us up._ Marcus smiled to himself. _That one nearly went through my foot..._ Looking around, his gaze fell on a mirror hung on the wall opposite the girl’s old bunks. Standing, Marcus walked over to it and pulled it off the wall. Beyond glancing in it once or twice a day to make sure he looked alright, Marcus never gave the mirror much thought. It had just become a part of the furniture. But moments like this, he would really take it in. _A_ _licia always said she could see our future in this mirror... I wonder what it is she_ _actually saw_ _?_ Marcus shook his head and put the mirror face down on the table. _Nothing worth mentioning apparently..._ Marcus started to turn but stopped when he noticed twin doves etched into the back of the mirror. Aphrodite’s symbol. _Interesting_ _huh...?_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marcus walked through the camp, seeing all the activity that buzzed around him. _Capture the Flag... The one thing we all seem to agree on anymore is that we all want to win._ Marcus headed to the armory, Aphrodite’s wo rds from the night before ringing in his head. If he was supposed to look after these newcomers, the best place to start would be to make sure that they were well equipped for the hazing they were about to face. _Pick on the new guys... a Camp tradition._ Marcus shook his head wi th a wry smile. _Didn’t work on Maddie, didn’t work on me... You’d think people would give up on it by now. But hey, what can you do?_

As he walked through the armory, Marcus saw that Maddie and the rest of the group were already there and equipped. Marcus raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Elliot, staying close to Chastity’s side, was as lightly armored as he could be, whereas Joel didn’t appear to be wearing any armor at all. _Well, except for that giant sword he found... I guess if anybody could swing that thing around, it’d be the_ _Midwestern Tree_ _._ Jason was trying to get a dagger scabbard onto his belt and Phillip, from what he could see, seemed to be content with his bow, which after what Marcus saw last night, he couldn’t really blame him for. Marcus stopped for a moment as the thought crossed his mind. _Last night... so much happened in just a few hours._ He shrugged. Such was the life of a half-blood. Weeks, months, years flew by without much excitement at all, then in a few hours your entire life shifted. _Not that I give these guys that much credit. We’ll see what they’re made of today._

_“_ What do you mean you’re on the other team?!” Marcus heard Maddie cry out. Concerned, he walked over just in time to hear Chastity reply. 

“Well this happens every once in a while, you know, since we can pick whichever side we want now instead of having to side with our Cabin. Individuality and all that crap.” Chastity was checking her reflection in a nearby shield, brushing dirt off her jeans and not even noticing that Marcus had joined the group. Marcus just shrugged at Maddie. _Well at least that’s on_ _e_ _problem taken care of._

“And you know I gotta side with my new roomie!” Elliot cried out with a smile. Marcus turned his attention back to Elliot, smiling to himself. _This kid... I can’t get a read on him._ _But at least he’ll have Chastity looking out for him. I don’t care what Aphrodite says, whichever side Maddie’s on is the one for me._

“Might as well tell them the truth Elliot. Chastity here made a deal with some big guy with a Russian sounding name to be on his team for this game or whatever, and she dragged us into it.” Joel said with a smile, stretching nonchalantly. “I couldn’t really care less. One team is as good as another I guess.” 

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Russian sounding? You mean Ivan?” 

“Yeah that sounds about right. Seemed to know each other from what I could tell. Got Phillip roped into it too.” 

Marcus shook his head with a sigh. “So that’s what’s going on. Chastity, haven’t you learned by now that just because you want another round with him, that doesn’t mean that Ivan feels the same.” 

“Shut. Up. Marcus.” Chastity replied, turning to glare at him. “You’re just upset that I’m not on your side this time. Maybe now you’ll actually appreciate all that I do for you.” 

Marcus couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. “So, you’re joining the Hephaestus squad to try and get back at me for something huh? Fine. Guess that leaves me with Maddie and Jason with the Ares Cabin.” Marcus smiled at Elliot and Joel. “Just don’t let her drag you into anything too dangerous. These guys take this a little too seriously.” 

“I could see that.” Phillip spoke up for the first time. Marcus had to stop himself from jumping. _Even when I know he’s there, he still manages to be sneaky... Guess I know why he was a stealth scout now._ "The way these kids are acting, you’d think they were in a war, not me.” 

Marcus patted Phillip on the shoulder before turning and walking out of the armory. “You don’t know how right you are. Last word of advice. Watch your backs out there. New guys are easy targets.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture the Flag has begun. Marcus remembers his first meeting with Aphrodite.

The breeze drifted through the trees. Marcus smiled as it hit his face. Even in moments when he should be tense, the feeling of the wind always relaxed him.  _ He may not ever show himself around Camp, but at least I know Dad’s watching.  _ Marcus glanced around, seeing Maddie crouched next to a tree a few feet from him,  tightening the straps of her light armor and  trying to keep her cool before the actual battle start ed , and Jason a few feet behind him, looking scared out of his mind. Marcus sighed.  _ Guess I should go comfort him or whatever... Gods damn it. Why me? _ Marcus walked over to Jason , slapping him on the back gently. “Hey man, relax. Can’t fight too well if you’re already scared yeah?”

Jason jumped and looked at Marcus with a frown. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to fight at all really... All I have is this knife some guy gave me and that claiming from my Dad...”

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Claimed already? You’d think I’d be around for something that important.”

“Important? Hardly.” Jason scoffed. “Nobody seemed to care really... Elliot and I got claimed at the same time this morning after you left the armory.”

“Well? Don’t keep me in suspense. Who’s your godly parent? And Elliot’s?” Marcus forced a smile to his face.  _ Two claims in one day? Not just that, at the same time? This could mean trouble. _

“Well Elliot got claimed by... The guy from the Matrix... Morpheus? God of night or something? At least people knew who that was...”

Marcus raised an eyebrow at that. For all his power, Morpheus was still considered a Minor God, not an Olympian. “And? What about you Jason?”

Jason looked away before muttering almost inaudibly. “Dolos. I was claimed by Dolos.”

Marcus just looked at him. This nervous kid... was the son of Dolos? _God of trickery, cunning, guile... and murder._ _Another Minor God... But not one to overlook._ Marcus looked Jason up and down. _No wonder he seems_ _s_ _o upset._ Marcus put his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Word of advice. We’re not our parents, and who they are or what they stand for doesn’t have to define us.”

Marcus saw Jason look at him with hope in his eyes and was about to say more when the horn sounded. Changing tact quickly, Marcus grinned at Jason. “Well, time to see what you got kid.  Make me proud.” Jason nodded and after a quick second to collect himself, darted into the woods, fumbling with his dagger as he did so.  _ Heading i _ _ n the wrong direction... Not a great start.  _ Marcus shook his head and turned just in time to see Maddie stiffen as she t ook hold of her spear and her face twist ed into a sinister grin.  _ And she’s gone  _ _ berserker _ _ mode already...  _ Marcus sighed and pulled out his pocket watch, swinging it into sw ord form.  _ Well, at least I know she’s the strongest  _ _ out there _ _. Nothing to worry about. If _ _ anything, I feel bad for anybody dumb enough to fight her.  _

Marcus faded back into the shadows of the nearby trees, sneaking his way through the forest , hopping on stones to cross a river of water that cut through the  trees .  _ Cross the river with the  _ _ Flag, _ _ and we win. Simple. Hephaestus Cabin usually put their flag by that stupid Zeus’ Fist  _ _ jumble of rocks _ _ , so I’ _ _ ll check there first.  _ As he went, Marcus could  hear the sound s of combat all around him, but he stuck to the shadows.  _ First rule of being a smuggler, learn when to fight and when to run and hide.  _ Marcus smiled to himself.  _ Aaron,  _ _ you taught me well.  _ Marcu s could see, hidden among the forest floor, plenty of tripwires and oddly placed piles of leaves in the middle of open areas.  _ Traps. The Hephaestus specialty. Good thing I’m taking my time here _ _ , or I’d have been hit by half a dozen already. And knowing the Hephaestus Cabin, I really don’t  _ _ wanna _ _ know what those traps do.  _

Marcus slowed as he reached a larger clearing. Through the trees, he could see Zeus’ Fist rising into the sky. A large collection of boulders, reaching nearly two stories, the formation was a common one to use as a base, so it was good a place as any to start looking for the Flag. Crouching down behind a tree, Marcus could make out the shape of a person on the top of the Fist. Squinting in the sunlight, Marcus tried to see who it was, and smiled to himself as the blonde figure stretched and lounged on the rock. Only one person he knew would be so nonchalant in the middle of Capture the Flag. _Working hard as_ _always_ _I see, Chastity._ Marcus looked around and didn’t see anyone else nearby. _Huh.._ _. Could that mean the Flag isn’t here...? Or just that they didn’t think anybody would get this far...?_ Marcus looked up to see Chastity had moved to a ledge about halfway up the fist, strumming the small lyre she always used to channel her Aphrodite abilities. _I could just_ _sneak around her... but if she saw me there could be trouble._ Marcus watched as Chastity strummed her lyre, a small smile on her face and the sunlight shining off her hair. He felt himself smile. _Although... I could just talk to her... W_ _hat’s so wrong with that?_ Marcus felt himself standing and walking carelessly towards the clearing toward Chastity, who turned her eyes to look at him but never stopped playing her lyre. _Wow... Beautiful and talented._ _.._ Marcus forced himself to stop walking. He saw Chastity’s smile start to fade. _What was I...?_ Marcus looked at Chastity as she hopped down from the ledge to stand in front of Marcus, bringing the music closer to him. Marcus started walking again, now fully into the clearing and about halfway to the fist. _Such beautiful music from such a small_ _lyre. Must be because she’s a daughter of Aphrodite..._ Marcus forced himself to stop again. _Aphrodite... Instrument..._ Marcus looked at Chastity as her smile fully faded, her face shifting to a determined scowl. _She’s using a charm... That little devil._ Marcus allowed himself to smile. _Not that I can blame her. R_ _ule two of being a smuggler. Use whatever you have to your advantage._

_ “ _ Hello Marcus.” Chastity said, her voice smooth. “Funny to see you so far away from the action.”

Marcus allowed  his smile to widen. “Maybe that wasn’t the action I was looking for.”  _ Smuggler Rule... _

“What action are you looking for then?” Chastity voice faltered slightly, as did her playing of the lyre, but she quickly recovered. “Oh. The Flag. Sorry to say, I don’t have it.”

Marcus shrugged. “That isn’t what I’m here for either. I came here hoping to find you Chastity.”

“W-well, as much as I’d like to believe that, I know that you aren’t really thinking straight right now.” Chastity stumbled over her words , and she let her lyre drop to her side. 

“Of course I am. It’s only when I don’t have anybody else around that I can state what I really mean.” Marcus flicked his sword, allowing it to change back into a pocket watch and pocketing it. _Smuggler Rule Thre_ _e_ _..._

Chastity looked around. “Well... we’re alone here. Obviously.” Marcus smiled at that last word. Chastity was letting her guard down. Acting more like herself. Chastity stepped closer to Marcus, leaving just a few feet between them. “So... what are you trying to say?”

Marcus looked around, stepping closer to Chastity. “Well I’d hate to be... interrupted here.” Marcus smiled, letting his eyes show what Chastity would expect them to after a statement like that. _Smuggler Rule Number Three is..._

Chastity finally seemed to believe Marcus, stepping close to him so they were almost touching, teasingly looking up into his eyes. “Oh, we won’t be. The Flag is down by the river, so nobody will even think about coming  out here.” Chastity put her arms around Marcus’ neck. “Now, what exactly are you here for?”

Marcus smiled and wrapped his arms around Chastity’s waist. “That far away huh? Well then... I guess nobody will know...” Without warning, Marcus shifted his weight, throwing Chastity to the ground causing her to cry out, and used a technique Kelly had taught him a long time ago to hit a pressure point on Chastity’s neck, knocking her unconscious. Marcus checked to make sure she wasn’t too hurt before standing up again. “Sorry Chastity. But all’s fair when it comes to Capture the Flag. You’ll get over this. Eventually.” Marcus took off running toward the river. _Smuggler R_ _ule Three_ _. W_ _hen you’re caught, lie your way out of it._

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_ Some Time Before... _ **

_Gods I hate this part._ Marcus leaned against the back wall of the meeting hall in the Big House. The newest group of half-bloods to make it safely to camp were all sat down here, being shown the orientation film explaining... well, everything. Very fast. _None of these kids are even_ _gonna_ _remember half of what that film says... Gods know I sure as hell didn’t._ Marcus couldn’t help but smile. _No. Aaron had to explain it to me that night outside his Cabin._ Marcus laughed a little at the memory. The son of the Goddess of Victory had appeared, looking much like a God himself, almost immediately after Marcus had fought off some campers who thought he’d be easy to haze. Marcus glanced around at the new half-bloods, around a dozen in total. _Which of you will have to fight off the assholes this time I_ _wonder..._ _Which of you will_ _step_ _up?_ Marcus knew better than to judge based off of appearance by now. He’d seen Maddie grow into one of the camp’s best fighters, and it had been a long time since Marcus had had to step in to protect her. As he looked around, Marcus noticed that none of the other half-blood leaders sent to keep an eye on this new group was paying much attention. They all knew the drill by now. When one half-blood shows up, they get a guide to show them the ropes. When this many are brought in at one time, they get the orientation film, and a group of older half-bloods to look after them till they settle in. _At least, that’s how Dionysus would tell it to_ _Zeus if he was asked._ In reality, the older half-bloods were here to stop any panic that might arise from a group this big having their entire world flipped upside down at once. _The Gods have_ _definitely lost_ _faith in Half-Bloods_ _as a whole over_ _the centuries... and who can blame them._ Marcus shrugged and glanced around again, making sure nobody was watching him, and slipped out the back door to the meeting hall.

Marcus strolled through the middle of camp, stretching as he went and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his shoulders.  _ Much better than that stuffy meeting hall with a boring film I’ve seen a h _ _ undred times for the next hour and a half.  _ Marcus stopped for a moment and glanced around. Nobody could really blame him for skipping out on the orientation fi lm.  _ Hell, at least one of us ditches every time it’s shown.  _ Still, the last thing he’d want to do right now is run into somebody who knew where he should be. Dionysus was not known to be forgiving when someb o dy besides him slacks off.

“Ooh I’m telling!” Marcus spun at the voice behind him. “Naughty, naughty, sneaking out on your  responsibilities like  that. “

Marcus sighed with relief when he saw who was talking to him. “Lay off  Alicia . If there’s anybody who can’t give me too much grief for skipping anything, it’s you.”

“That is so not true!” Alicia scoffed. “I take my responsibilities very seriously thank you! In fact, it’s why I was waiting for you in the first place.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow at that and turned. He  waved back at Alicia.  “Well whatever it is, it can  wait. I have somewhere to be. ”

Alicia jumped ahead of Marcus, stopped and turned to him , her hands on her hips , making him stop in his tracks. “Can you take me seriously for, like, two seconds here?”

Marcus sighed and help up his hands in defeat. “Alright, alright fine. What is so important?”

“ Aaron set the next date we head out.”

Marcus’ smile faded.  _ Alright, time to get serious.  _ "When is it?”

“In three days. He wants you and me to try and gather as much of a list as we can in that time. Especially from the new kids. They’re probably the ones who need things from the outside  world the most.”

Marcus s ighed .  “Fine. We all know that I’m just the  BEST at talking to the new kids on the block. .. ”

Alicia smiled and patted his cheek. “ Oh come on, you can be really charming and sweet when you want to be. Anyway, that’s all I got for you for now. Just make sure you at least talk to SOME of the new kids , okay? Aaron’s orders.”  With that, Alicia strolled away, leaving Marcus shell-shocked in her wake.

_ Alicia... thinks I’m charming?  _ Marcus watched her walk away, half-tempted to go after her and ask her exactly what she meant by that. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.  _ Dammit. _ He was already running later than he wanted to be because of the orientation.  _ Next time...  _ Marcus ran toward the  coliseum training ground s.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus slid to a stop in the sand on the arena floor. Catching his breath, he looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings. The combat dummies on one side, the more modern weights and equipment on the other.  _ No sign of her... _ _ Dammit.  _ Marcus caught his breath and shrugged.  _ Well... Whatever. It was a favor for Maddie. If the girl doesn’t show, it’s not my fault.  _ Walking over to the training dummies, Marcus pulled his pock et watch out of his pocket, flicking it into its sword from as he did so.  _ Might as well get some practice in while I’m here.  _

Marcus launched himself at the nearest dummy, swinging his sword in complex forms. _Be u_ _npredictable. Fluid. F_ _loat from one form to the next._ Marcus flicked his wrist, tossing his sword in the air and changing it to his whip. _Ever changing, ever moving. Like t_ _he_ _wind_ _. One minute, still and silent, the next a tornado._ Marcus lost himself in his imagination, no longer seeing the arena and the training dummies, but armies, each soldier begging to be the one to put him down. He dodged, weaved, changed his weapon’s form over and over again, cutting down foes left and right. _Wrap my whip around his leg, throw him off balance. Change to sword, cu_ _t_ _him as he falls._ So lost was he in the sounds of his battles, Marcus almost didn’t hear the footsteps in the sand, so lost in the sights of his imagination, he almost didn’t see her in time. He spun, his sword singing as it cut through the air, stopping a fraction of an inch from a real throat, not the one he had in his imagination.

“Well at least I know you’re not just some idiot with a sword.” Marcus looked at the newcomer. A girl. She was blonde, perhaps a head shorter than he was. Pretty.  _ No... pretty doesn’t do her justice. This girl is beautiful. _

Marcus shook his head, letting the point of his sword drop to the sand. “No, just an idiot with a sword and whip. Sorry about... that.”

The girl looked at him, a half smile on her face. “By ‘that’, do you mean almost killing me before the lesson even begins?”

Marcus nodded, caught off guard by her confidence. “Yeah. That. Anyway... lesson.  So, you must be Maddie’s friend.”

The girl nodded. “Uh huh. Name’s Chastity, daughter of Aphrodite.”

Marcus couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that. “Seems a bit of an odd name for the daughter of the Goddess of Love...”

Chastity rolled her eyes. “Yeah I get that a lot. Guess my dad had a sense of humor. Or maybe he hoped that with a name like mine, it would mean something.” Chastity looked Marcus up and down, and he was instantly  conscious of how  h e  must look , out of breath and probably covered in  sand and sweat . “It did by the way, but not what he intended.” Chastity finished with a smile. 

For once, Marcus was a at a loss for words. Even for a daughter of Aphrodite, this girl was... forward. “Uh huh... Anyway... let’s get this  started , shall we?”

Chastity smiled. “Already? But we just met.”

Marcus sighed and rolled his eyes. He could already tell that this girl was going to cause him no small  number of headaches.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright I think that’s enough for one day.” Marcus flicked his weapon back into a pocket watch, pocketing it as he did so.

“Well at least I know you have stamina!” Chastity sat down hard on the sand, out of breath. “We’ve only bee n going at this for two hours!”

Marcus sighed.  _ Why does everything she say sound... wrong?  _ "And in that time, you’ve already improved. ”

Chastity smiled up at Marcus and held out a hand expectantly. “Well? Isn’t the gentleman going to help the lady to her feet? After all, he is the one who tired her out.” Marcus couldn’t help but smile a little at that and pulled Chastity to her feet. She dusted herself off and winked at him. “Thanks for the workout Marcus. Can’t wait for the next one.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Next  one...? ”

But Chastity only laughed and walked off, blowing a kiss to Marcus over her shoulder as she left the arena. Marcus watched her go, perplexed, finally shaking his head. _ What have you gotten me into this time Maddie...?  _ Marcus turned to leave but stopped when he noticed somebody in the s tands of the arena.  _ Odd... Usually I’d notice. _

Marcus walked over to the stands, not knowing why he did so even as he did it. He was drawn to this stranger for some reason. As he got closer, he could make out more details of them. Her. A woman. 

“Chastity? How in the hell...” Marcus started, for indeed this woman was the spitting image of Chastity. _But that’s impossible... she just walked in the opposite direction!_

The woman laughed, and the sound of it caused Marcus to smile. “Oh, no sweet Marcus. But closer than you’d think.” Marcus stopped himself. _Wait..._ Looking closer, the woman seemed almost... too perfect. Eyes that shifted colors. Hair that was perfect, even in the humidity of the summer afternoon. Not a drip of sweat in the summer heat. 

“Aphrodite.” Marcus couldn’t help but feel a sense of awe. He’d met a few Gods before, but this was the Goddess of Love and Beauty. He doubted any man could ever see  her and not feel...  something.

Aphrodite smiled and clapped softly. “Got it on your first real guess. Impressive Marcus.”

Marcus found himself caught off-guard. Not only was he talking to Aphrodite herself, she knew his name.  _ What should I do...? Should I bow or something?  _ Marcus shook his head. This wasn’t like him.  _ Wha _ _ t am I thinking? Just act normal _ _ , _ _ idiot.  _ Marcus met Aphrodite’s eye s . “Well, I have been around a God or two in my time you know.”

Aphrodite cocked her head to the side, letting her hair fall, perfectly framing her face. “Confident and composed, even in my presence. Although, that could simply be arrogance. Tell me Marcus, are you arrogant?”

Marcus stiffened a bit at Aphrodite’s words, an instant denial jumping to his lips, but he stopped himself.  _ Why would she ask me that...? If she came here to speak to me, why question me _ _?  _ Marcus could see Aphrodite’s eyes watching him carefully.  _ Ah... so it’s a test. But a test of what? And why?  _ Marcus composed himself . “I wouldn’t say arrogant. I know what I know. And I know a Goddess when I see one.”

“And you know enough about combat to teach it to one who’s godly parent isn’t usually considered to be proficient in it?” Was that teasing Marcus heard in her  voice? Or was it a challenge?

“A favor for a friend.” Marcus replied cautiously.

“And tell me, what do you think of her?” Aphrodite watched him like a hawk, and Marcus could sense they were getting to the r eal reason Aphrodite was here.  _ Why does she care what I think...? _

“You mean... Chastity?” Marcus thought for a moment. “ I honestly don’t know...  I could see us becoming friends. She certainly seemed to think so.” Marcus shrugged.

Aphrodite smiled then, and Marcus could feel the heat rise in his face, and he forced himself to look away. “So honest, even  when speaking to her mother. Admitting uncertainty, even in the face of a Goddess, yet also exuding confidence. Yes...  Yes, you could be a perfect match.”

Marcus looked at Aphrodite, shocked. “A perfect match? What are you talking about?”

Aphrodite stood and appeared on the sand next to Marcus in the blink of an eye. “Why, you and Chastity of course. I do take more of an interest in my children’s lives than some gods do. Aeolus for example.” Aphrodite’s smile at Marcus did n othing to stop the chill that ran down his spine. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against him. But occasionally, I do wish h e and the other Gods would take a more hands on approach to parenting.”

Marcus shook his head, reeling. “Whoa whoa whoa back up... Me... Me and...”

“You and Chastity, yes. I do hate repeating myself Marcus, so I truly hope you don’t make me do it again.” Aphrodite patted his cheek. “Sweet Marcus. Confident. Skilled. Caring. You two would  be the cutest couple you know.”

Marcus stepped back, shaking his head to clear it.  _ Why am I not fighting this  _ _ more? _ _ Nobody tells me how to live my life. No God or Goddess...  _ Marcus stopped and looked at Aphrodite, his mind becoming clear.  _ Of course _ _...  _ _ A  _ _ Goddess _ _ ’ aura. The  _ _ mind numbing _ _ aura of love and beauty...  _ Marcus straightened and looked Aphrodite in the eye. “I just met Chastity. How can you say that ?”

“Well it IS in my being to know such things Marcus.” Aphrodite smiled at him, as if this answer would be enough for him.

But Marcus was already shaking his head. “You’ve been wrong before. And since you appreciate my honesty, here’s a little more. You’re wrong now.”

In that instant, Marcus felt the air around him shift. Aphrodite’s demeanor changed. “Don’t say something you’ll regret Marcus. I was just starting to really like you. ”

Marcus took a deep breath before replying. “With all due respect Aphrodite, I make my own choices, and no God or Goddess will ever make them for me. I will choose whoever I want to choose, and frankly you trying to tell me Chastity is the only choice for me is making me not want to even consider her.”

Aphrodite looked at Marcus, and Marcus could feel the anger starting to build in her. Just as he thought she would smite him from existence, she smiled. “Ah, you heroes are all the same. ‘I walk my own path, regardless of the Gods!’ It’s almost sad how many times I’ve heard that before.” Marcus blinked, and in that instant Aphrodite was no longer in front of him, but was leaning against him from behind, her back to hi s. “But remember Marcus, while free will exists, and you are ABLE to make whatever choices you decide, I can influence the outcome. I can make it easy or difficult to get what you want. You ’ve taken my advice and thrown it back in my face, and that kind of courage I can admire. Yes... I quite like you Marcus. I can’t wait to see what love has in store for you.” And with that, Marcus felt Aphrodite’s presence vanish, leaving him alone in the arena. Looking around, Marcus took a moment to gather himself.  _ Aphrodite’s threat... I wonder what she means...  _

Marcus looked over as a voice rang out across the arena. He smiled as he saw Maddie waving her arms from the entrance. “Marcus! What are you doing? It’s time for dinner! Come on, you don’t want to lose your seat, do you?” Marcus smiled and ran towards Maddie, walking with her to that night’s bonfire and dinner. _It doesn’t matter what Aphrodite says. I’m sure whoever I choose, things will work out in the end._

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Capture the Flag. Marcus' weaknesses are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter this time, but didn't want to throw too much into this one upload.

**_ Present _ ** **_... _ **

Marcus slipped through the trees, conscious of the traps that may be all around him. _By the_ _river huh? Ballsy move from the Hephaestus Cabin. Probably Chastity trying to get in Ivan’s good graces._ Marcus shook his head, feeling a small amount of guilt over the trick he’d pulled to get that information. _She’ll get over it... I hope._ As he went, Marcus could hear the sounds of combat all around him, getting louder and louder the closer he got the river. He started keeping an eye out for Maddie, knowing that wherever the fighter would be, he would find her. _So sweet and innocent normally, you put a weapon in that girl’s hands and it’s all Ares, all the time..._ Marcus scowled. Ares. That was a God he’d never see eye to eye with. _His_ _Berserkers_ _Curse on a girl as sweet as Maddie... it just isn’t right... and he loves that._ Marcus was so distracted with his thoughts he almost didn’t hear them until it was too late. In the blink of an eye, a group of five Hephaestus Campers has surrounded him. Looking around, Marcus recognized a few faces, but he wasn’t one to be on a first name basis with many.

“Well look what we got here!” A red-haired boy sneered, tapping his spear against his shoulder. “Some minor demigod brat who thinks he’s a hero!”

The group of demigods laughed, none of them noticing the effect that Red Hairs words had on Marcus. He froze in place, seemingly shocked.

“Aw look at him! He’s scared shitless!” Another cried, this one wearing a full face mask helmet. “Guess it’s true what we were told. Minor half-bloods really are terrified of us Olympians!”

Marcus looked at them. Watched them all. Only one seemed to recognize him,  a boy wearing half armor and a headband,  and that one wasn’t saying a word. Just shaking his head at his  siblings , backing away slowly from the group.  _ Note to s _ _ elf. That one gets to run. The rest?  _ _ Depends _ _.  _ Marcus pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket, leaving it swinging loosely from his fist, clenched at his side. The only outward sign of the rage slowly building at their laughter. “How do you know my go d ly parent  is a Minor God?”

A  Daughter of Hephaestus scoffed, spitting at Marcus’ feet. “It’s obvious isn’t it? Any Olympian half-blood has this... aura of power and importance.  You minor half-b loods? Not a thing. Might as well be mortal for all the godly aura you give off!” At that, the rest of the group again started laughing, save the  one with the headband .

“Uh... Guys? Maybe we should leave this one alone...” Headband said. “I uh... I think I-”

“Shut it!” Red Hair yelled, swinging his spear off his shoulder. “We don’t take care of this one now, he has a chance to win the game, and THEN what do we do? Dad will never notice us!”

“Yeah. Besides, how strong can he be?” Face Mask scoffed. “He’s only a minor half-blood. Nobody parent, nobody child.”

Marcus scowled.  _ One chance. I  _ _ have to _ _ give them ONE chance...  _ He sighed and spread his arms a  little ways apart, enough to be disarming, but not enough to leave him open for attack. “One chance Hephaestus Cabin. Run. Or you’ll find out why your brother was right.”

They laughed. “Us run? It’s four against one you idiot!” cried the Daughter. “I know minor demigods aren’t powerful, but I at least thought they could count!”

Marcus allowed a smile to come to his face. One of those cocky grins Alicia used to love so much. The one that Aaron had known to look out for. The one Maddie hated seeing. _Good thing you aren’t here Mads_ _. This is about to get ugly_ _._ The other campers saw his smile, but they didn’t see the warning. They saw what he wanted them to see. Red Hair stepped in closer to Marcus. “Alright nobody. Enough playing around. Sorry, but nobody would care about some minor half-blood getting noticed anyway. Save the glory for the Olympians.” With that, he stabbed at Marcus with the tip of his spear. A stab that would have wounded Marcus enough to take him out of the round of Capture the Flag. A stab that, in all honestly, was probably a bit too far into the maiming category. Marcus sidestepped, using his pocket watch to wrap around the spearhead. With his leverage, he pulled, causing Red Hair to stumble forward and, using his momentum against him, swung his elbow up under the boy’s chin. In an instant, the situation had turned from Red Hair attacking Marcus, to Red Hair knocked out, flat on his back, Marcus balancing the butt of the spear on his foot, casually swinging his pocket watch by its chain. Marcus looked at the remaining half-bloods, seeing the Daughter’s jaw drop, Face Mask sputter in rage at what had just happened, the last just looking at Headband and Headband turning and running as fast as he could away from the confrontation. _Well. That’s two down._ "So? That it? Where’s that Olympian Might you were gonna show me?”

Screaming in rage, the Daughter and Face Mask charged in for the attack. Marcus flicked his foot, causing the spear he was balancing to spin in the air, the butt end catching the Daughter in the face, causing her to stumble back.  Taking the opportunity for a one on one match, Marcus flicked his pocket watch into a sword, parrying Face Masks own thrust and pushing the point of his sword into the dirt. Quickly stepping on the flat of the blade, Marcus swung his own again st the side of Face Masks helmet, causing a clear ringing sound to clang through air, and causing even Marcus to flinch.  _ Ouch... that can’t have felt good. Maybe I should’ve held back a b _ _ it. _ After a moment, Face Mask collapsed back wards on the ground , lying prone. 

Marcus wasn’t given a moment to breathe, as the Daughter rushed in again, swinging her blade in murderous arcs, no longer seeming to care that killing was not actually something they  were allowed to do.  _ Even maiming is TE _ _ CHNICALLY frowned upon. Not that she seems to care.  _ Marcus blocked and parried the Daughter’s swings, taking time to learn his opponent’s movements and forms. However, she didn’ t seem to have any training, swinging wildly at him, almost like a wild animal.  _ No training, no real knowledge of the Camp situation... Gods these new campers just keep getting worse and worse.  _ Finally,  Marcus had had enough. He stopped blocking. He stopped parrying. Marcus effortlessly side stepped  each and every one of the Daughter’s strikes until she overreached . Catching her wrist, Marcus spun and flipped her onto her back, and in the  moment she was winded, used the hilt of his sword to knock her out.  As he kneeled over her, Marcus looked back up towards the last Camper that remained. “Last chance to run away kid. You’re out of your league.” The camper nodded vigorously backing away from Marcus into the trunk of a tree. Marcus walked over, flicking his weapon back into watch form and stowing it in his pocket. “Good call. Now, last question be fore I walk  away and we forget that this ever happened. Where, exactly, is your flag?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus heard a scream. He stopped dead in his tracks, the  enemy's flag right in front of him, hidden in the hollow trunk of a tree.  _ That voice... That s _ _ ounded like Maddie!  _ Without a second thought, Marcus ran towards the sound, the flag forgotten.  _ Faster Marcus! Faster! Dammit, why didn’t I keep my eyes on her?! I never should’ve let her go off on her own!  _ _ Aphrodite warned me! Dammit! _

Marcus rushed through the woods, through  battles between Half-Bloods, dodging Monsters and Campers alike in his search for Maddie. Bursting through the trees into a clearing he saw her, her armor glowing, heat radiating  off of it. M addie, fighting through  the pain and attempting to fight... Elliot? Marcus couldn’t believe it. Elliot had his hand outstretched, staying out of the reach of Maddie’s spear, causing her armor  to  radiate heat, growing hotter and hotter by the minute .  _ Gods dammit! If he keeps that up it’ll kill her!  _ Marcus circled around as fast as he dared, allowing Maddie to keep Elliot’s attention as he snuck around to  his back.  _ If anything happens to her, I swear by all the Gods I’ll kill you. You mark my words.  _ Each  time Elliot dodged Maddie’s  spear, Marcus could feel his heart in his throat.  _ Not Maddie. You won’t take her from me too.  _ Marcus charged at Elliot , swinging his watch into a whip and taking him by surprise . With a flick of his wrist, Marcus caught Elliot’s foot with his whip and pulled, dragging him off his feet and breaking his concentration. Marcus breathed a sigh of relief  as Maddie’s armor cooled, straightening and putting his watch back in his pocket. He turned with a smile to try and calm Maddie from her Berserker Trance when he saw her collapse.

_ No... _

Marcus saw her falling. It seemed to take hours for her to fall to the grass, collapsed under the weight of her own armor.

_ No. _

Maddie wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t she moving? Nobody could beat Maddie. Marcus had gotten here in time. Hadn’t he?

_ No! _

Marcus turned and dragged Elliot to his feet, words coming unbidden to his lips. He would never remember what he said.  No r the punches he threw at Elliot.

_ NO! _

_ “ _ MARCUS STOP!” Chiron pulled Marcus back. “ It’s over Marcus!  The  Hephaestus Cabin won.”

“Chiron! Elliot! He-”

“ That’s enough! Maddie will be fine! Bring her to the Big House for first aid! NOW Marcus!”

Marcus shook his head, trying to clear the rage from his mind. _Maddie... First aid..._ Without another word, Marcus ran to Maddie’s side. Marcus unbuckled her armor, knowing it would only slow him down and lifted her into his arms. _So small... I keep forgetting how small she really is..._ Marcus cradled Maddie, carrying her as gently as he could, he made his way through the forest back towards Camp and the Big House. 

_I dare a Fringer to try and start something with me today..._ Marcus scowled, carrying Maddie through the usually dangerous area at the Fringe of the Forest. He moved as fast as he dared, knowing that any delay could be more dangerous for Maddie than he could afford, but that attracting the wrong attention here could be even worse. _Especially with Maddie... Daughter of Ares..._ However, maybe it was word spreading about his fight in the words, or rumors of his rage at Elliot, but nobody challenged him. Nobody spoke to him. Marcus rushed up the steps to the Big House, bringing Maddie into a lightly furnished spare bedroom on the ground floor, and laid her gently on the bed. Looking around, Marcus quickly took stock of his surroundings. A cabinet against the wall, a window, a writing desk. _It’s all so... normal... nothing should be normal right now!_ Marcus searched through the cabinet that was against the wall, opening doors and drawers until he found what he was looking for. _Perfect._ Marcus picked up a small bag, filled with small squares of the food Maddie needed. _Ambrosia_ _. Food of the Gods. Always handy to have a small supply.._ _._ Marcus rushed back to Maddie’s bedside. Gently, he moved her into a semi-reclining position and pressed the Ambrosia square into her mouth. 

“That’s more than enough Marcus.” Marcus jumped. Chiron wheeled himself into the room, having returned to his wheelchair in order to navigate the house. “ Too much and you can do more harm than good.  You can leave now. I’ll take it from here.”

“But Chiron-”

“Now Marcus. And be glad you’re walking out at all.”

Marcus froze, looking at Chiron’s back as he tended to Maddie. “What exactly is that supposed to  mean...? ”

“Marcus, you could have seriously hurt Elliot-”

“Elliot seriously hurt Maddie!”

“And what of the Hephaestus campers Marcus? What did they do to deserve your wrath?”

Marcus started to retort but stopped. He knew, no matter what he said, he knew Chiron wouldn’t understand. But still...  “Chiron, they attacked me! What have you been  training us for if not to defend ourselves?”

“From MONSTERS Marcus! Not your fellow Half-Bloods. No matter what insults they throw at you, they are still your-”

“Don’t you dare say family Chiron. My family is gone.”

Both froze, each not knowing how to react. Marcus didn’t know where that had come from. Chastity was still here. Maddie was still here. _Is that how I really feel without them...?_ Chiron turned his wheelchair to look at Marcus, nothing but worry and concern in his eyes. “Marcus, every demigod here is your family. The Gods may be difficult at times, I admit, but they still are your family.”

Marcus shook his head, his eyes downcast. “This family is falling apart Chiron. Day after day, I watch as there are more arrogant Olympian children and more Mi nor demigods shunned to the sides. You’ve heard the  rumors too ,  haven’t you? Demigods are leaving , forming groups outside of this Camp more and more by the day . And Dionysus doesn’t do anything. Doesn’t care. None of the  Olympians do.”

Chiron looked up at Marcus,  the weight of his centuries training heroes evident in his face . “Why do you think I’m sending you out into the world Marcus? ”


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus sat on the steps of the Big House. Gazing out along the fields of Camp Half Blood, he attempted to bring some calm back to his reeling mind, sorting out his feelings while he waited for Chiron to finally allow him back to see Maddie. Anxiety. _Was Maddie going to be_ _fine? Yes. Of course. She had Ambrosia, plus Chiron is looking after her now._ Guilt. _I should have been there sooner... I was warned. I should’ve listened._ Anger. _Damn that Elliot... I don’t care what his reason was, I’ll never forgive him for this._ Marcus also couldn’t stop thinking about what Chiron had said, and his own response. _Family huh...? I used to know what that felt like. Aaron, Alicia, Kelly, Hunter... They were my family._ _Now Maddie is all I have left..._

“Uh oh. Marcus has brooding face again.” A voice called out. Marcus pulled himself back to the present, watching Chastity walk through the fields towards the Big House. Again, Marcus felt a small twinge of guilt about what had happened in the game. “What’s wrong now? Maddie mad at you for leaving her behind to go off on your own?”

Marcus shook his head, dropping his eyes back down to the dirt. “No. Maddie... She’s getting first aid right now.”

“So, the rumors were true.” Chastity replied, sitting next to Marcus on the Big House porch steps. “All of them are then , I take  it. You took down a group of  ten Hephaestus kids who thought they were  tough shi t, then you attacked Elliot?”

Marcus looked at her. “Is that what they’re saying? It was four Hephaestus campers who were the epitome of arrogant Olympian. And Elliot was fighting Maddie, causing her armor to burn her, and in her Berserker state she wouldn't have thought to do anything about it. I had to stop him.”

“ Mhm . And after you stopped him?”

Marcus looked away. “I don’t know what happened... I guess I understand now a bit of what Maddie goes through every time she holds her spear.” Marcus felt a light hit to the top of his head. He turned back to Chastity, who was shaking her head at him. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For being an idiot.  Of course you lost it when Maddie went down. You two are literally the closest friends I’ve ever seen. It makes sense you’d go a l ittle psycho when somebody hurt her.” Chastity shrugged. “Although, if you could NOT attack my new roommate, that would be great.”

Marcus couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “Fine. I won’t attack him anymore. Happy?”

Chastity scoffed. “You’re kidding right? After what you pulled at Zeus’ Fist? Nuh uh. No way. You have a LONG way to go be fore I let that little stunt go !”

“Oh, come on Chastity. We both know all’s fair in Capture the Flag.”

“Okay and? I didn’t say I was mad because it was Capture the Flag!”

Marcus looked at Chastity, trying to get a read on where this was going. “Okay? Look isn’t it your specialty to use mind tricks on people? I just did the same thing.”

“Mind tricks...?”

“Yeah. You know,” Marcus mimed playing a small lyre, “all your seduction mind trick stuff. Faking intent to get into your opponent's head. I just took a page out of your book.”

Chastity just looked at him for a long moment, her face slowly flushing. Marcus only had a seconds warning of her cheeks turning red before she  cried out  “Ugh! You can be so impossible sometimes Marcus!” Chastity shot to her feet. “Forget it!” 

Marcus watched as she stormed away, taken aback by the sudden shift.  _ What the hell was that all about...? _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Chastity groaned. Marcus couldn’t help but agree. Looking around the meeting table at the Big House, he saw the group he was expected to take to the warehouse outside New York City. _Of course_ _it’s this group... The Gods must be torturing me._ Around him were gathered Jason, Phillip, Joel, Elliot, Chastity, and Maddie. Marcus shook his head. _Not only are you making me guide them to th_ _o_ _se half-bloods, you’re making me take the new guys too? Great._ Chiron sat at the head of the table, relaying to the newcomers some of the information he had already shared with Marcus and Maddie.

“I don’t know about all of you, but I’m really excited about this!” Elliot cried out, a huge grin on his face. Marcus scowled.  _ This guy... One day he’s literally trying to kill Maddie, the next he’s acting like we’re all best friends... What the hell _ _ is going on with him? _

“Well y’all can do what you want, but I’m more than happy to be given an excuse to leave this place.” Joel yawned. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as this briefing is over . ” Chiron replied. 

“What? But I never agreed to this!” Jason whined.

Chiron turned to Jason. “I would have thought you’d appreciate the opportunity to show you talents. Especially after your abysmal performance in Capture the Flag.”

Everybody else around the table laughed except for Marcus, who was left in the dark. Maddie leaned over and whispered in his ear, “He kept getting caught in the Hephaestus traps.  Apparently, he was almost killed by a  giant rolling  boulder  trap .”

Marcus  shook his head . “A boulder  trap ? In a forest? How do you not notice that?”

“I panicked okay!” Jason cried out. “Fine! I’ll go along on your little mission!”

“Well, if my new  _ boyfriend _ is going, then I guess I will too.” Chastity exclaimed, leaning against Phillip. Marcus raised an eyebrow.  _ They’re... dating? That seems a bit sudden for somebody who just found out he was t _ _ ransported _ _ 200 years in the future...  _ Marcus looked at Phillip and saw him shift uncomfortab ly.  _ Ah... She’s using him and he agreed to it. But why? And against who? _

“I’ve never been one to stay put in one place for very long.” Phillip said, jolting Marcus out of his thoughts, “Plus, this scouting mission sounds right up my alley. Count me in.”

“Excellent.” Chiron replied, rolling himself  out of the door towards the porch. “then if you all could follow  me; I’ll introduce you to your travel arrangements.”

_Travel arrangements?_ Marcus looked at Maddie, who looked just as confused as he did. _Can’t really blame her though... She gets a day of bed rest then she’s sent off on a quest with us._ _I better keep a closer eye on her this time._ Marcus put his hand on her head and messed with her hair, causing her to giggle as he followed Chiron out of the Big House, followed by the rest of the group. What he saw in front of the Big House was something he’d never seen at Camp Half Blood before.

“Is that... a bus?” Jason asked. “It looks  so... Normal.”

“Ah. Yes well, this group being twice the size of the normal group we’d send out on quests, we put together something to make it a bit... safer. ” Chiron replied.

“Safer? You’re kidding me, right? Why would I spend  any time on this hunk of junk?” Chastity scoffed. Marcus sighed.  _ Somebody’s in a bad mood... Guess she woke up in the right bed for once.  _ Looking at the bus in front of them however, Marcus would have to agree. The bus looked... old. He doubted it could make a trip to the closest town, let alone to New York City.

“Don’t let looks deceive you Chastity.” Chiron chided. “This vehicle has been reinforced to hopefully block some of your godly auras from being read by Monsters. This should cut down on the dangers of your tra vel, as well as allowing you all to travel together. Besides, I’m told this is a repurposed... Greyhound I  believe ? Anyway, this vehicle comes complete with  an  indoor restroom, the seating has all been modified to allow for modification into full bunk spreads, and I’m assured the Hephaestus Cabin has combed through the engine and done their own... tuning up I believe they called it.”

For some reason, this didn’t exactly put Marcus’ mind at ease. However, it was still better than waiting here a second longer.  _ If I  _ _ have to _ _ go  _ _ back _ _ there... Let’s just get it over with.  _ Marcus  walked over to the bus, surprised when the door  opened, and a seemingly totally ordinary mortal was sitting behind the wheel. Dressed in  a basic blue coat and  slacks , this man looked as ordinary as you could get.  _ What’s your secret I wonder... _

_ “ _ Oh, and don’t mind the driver.” Chiron explained from behind him. “Randy is a mortal who we’ve used the mist on to make him believe he’s under new employ , and the bus itself, again, has been modified to provide him protection if need be while you all are taking care of your own duties.”

Marcus shrugged and brushed past Randy to a seat towards the back of the bus. _Using a mortal to cart around Half-Bloods? That seems to go against Chiron’s usual reluctance to put regular mortals in danger. I_ _wonder what his deal is...?_ After some more fussing about, the rest of the group joined Marcus on the bus, and they were on their way. Marcus gazed out the window as Maddie sat in the seat next to him, cautiously chatting with Jason and Elliot, who had seemed to convince her he hadn’t meant for their fight to go so far. Joel sat himself halfway back on the bus, leaned his seat back, put his duffel bag on his lap, closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and almost immediately began snoring. Chastity pulled Phillip into a seat on the opposite side of the bus from Marcus, but far enough back that he could still see them. _With a group like this, let’s hope this shielding works. I’d feel almost sorry for any monster we run into._

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_ Some Time Before... _ **

“So,  the new girl is already making moves on  Marcus? Damn she moves fast!” Aaron laughed.

Marcus choked on his drink, sputtering and coughing. He glared at Aaron across the picnic table,  and for a second hating the way the bonfire light only accented the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. “W-what are you talking about?”

Hunter leaned against the table, his hand on Marcus’ shoulder. “ Oh come on Marcus, half the camp has heard about your one on one training session with the Aphrodite girl. What was her name again? Chastity?”

Marcus turned his glare to Hunter, his hulking frame shaking with barely concealed laughter. “What do you mean half the camp knows...?”

Kelly came over, having just dropped part of her meal into the fire, and sat in her usual seat on the other side of Hunter, leaning forward to join in, a wide grin on her face as she took on a breathless tone. “Well, from what _I_ heard Marcus, you and little miss Chastity went at it for _hours_ , you being so _dominant_ and _demanding_ that you wouldn’t allow her to catch her breath for more than five minutes!” Marcus felt his face flush as both Aaron and Hunter roared with laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Maddie asked innocently, sitting next to Marcus.

“Nothing!” Marcus said quickly, patting Maddie on the head, as it had become habit by this point. “I’ll... I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Maddie pouted at this, and Aaron shot back, “Oh come on Marcus! It does have to do with her new friend after all!”

“Drop it Aaron.” Marcus said through clenched teeth. “Nothing. Happened.”

Hunter, still recovering from his laughter, replied, “So, you’re saying you  _ didn’t _ give the girl the workout she keeps saying you did?”

“Look, it was a combat lesson. That was it. Maddie asked me to tutor Chastity-”

“Oh, _tutor_ now? And what lessons did you teach her I wonder? You use your whip?” Aaron grinned, looking over Marcus’ shoulder. Marcus stood up, about to retort, when he stopped. _What is he looking at...?_

“Hey Marcus. I heard you had quite the... interesting day.”

Marcus froze.  _ Oh no... no, no, no...  _ He turned and saw Alicia standing right behind him, arms crossed and fire in her eyes. “ Alicia. Hi.”

“Is that why you weren’t at the lake before dinner?” Alicia replied, her tone turning sharp.

“The... Lake...?”

“You forgot.  Of course you did, why am I not even surprised.  _ You _ asked  _ me _ to go canoeing with you before dinner.”

Marcus’ heart sank.  _ Shit...  _ He hadn’t meant to stand her up, truly he hadn’t but... “Crap right. Listen, I’m  really sorry . Maddie asked me for  a favor and-”

“Ah. Right. Of course. Maddie asked you, and you can’t turn her down I suppose.” Alicia said, the fire starting to fade from her eyes. “After all, it’s not like her to ask you for things.”

“Duh. Usually he never gives her the chance to! He just jumps in, all heroic and gallant.” Aaron called out with a dramatic sigh. Marcus flipped him the bird behind his back, hoping Maddie wouldn’t see and causing him and Hunter to laugh again.

Maddie looked up at Alicia from where she was sitting, with tears standing in her eyes. “I’m sorry Alicia... If I’d known Marcus had  plans, I wouldn’t have asked him...”

“No, no, sweetie you’re fine!” Alicia said, sitting next to Maddie and giving her a hug. “We’ll just agree that Marcus is a big dumbass who can’t remember things unless you write them on his face okay?”

As Maddie nodded, smiling, Marcus frowned.  _ I’m not  _ that _ much of an idiot...  _ Marcus sat down on the other side of Alicia. “Look, I’m really sorry... would you maybe  wanna go after dinner...? After all, I  hear canoeing by moonlight is pretty romantic...” Marcus mentally kicked himself.  _ Romantic? You idiot why would you say something like that?! Now she’s  _ _ gonna _ _ turn you down because she’ll think it’s a date! _

Alicia turned and looked at him, a slow smile spreading across her face, her blue eyes twinkling in the fire light. “Romantic?”

“Um... I mean...”

“No. I like the sound of that. Let’s go right after dinner.” Alicia smiled at him and went to go make her offering to the Gods. 

Aaron whistled in astonishment at Marcus while Hunter just nodded his head and clapped softly. “Well played my friend. Well played.” Hunter said.

“Yeah, who would’ve known you could actually be smooth.” Aaron added.

Marcus just felt himself smile. She wanted to do something romantic... _Does that mean what I think...?_ Marcus looked at Alicia from where she stood across the bonfire, no longer hiding her smile. As he did, out of the corner of his eye he saw a shimmer of movement. Looking, Marcus saw Aphrodite standing near the base of a tree by the pavilion. Meeting his eyes, Aphrodite smiled and shook her head. Marcus saw this and knew it for what it was. _A warning..._ Marcus turned and looked again at Alicia, who was walking back to the table with them. _Bite me Aphrodite. I make my own decisions._

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Present... _ **

“Randy, why didn’t you fill up before we left?” Marcus asked with a sigh.  The bus driver just shrugged and stepped off the bus, going around to start pumping diesel into the  bus's tank. Marcus looked around at the rest of the group.  _ This trip is going swimmingly... _ Maddie was still obviously barely tolerating Elliot’s rambling, too nice to tell him to go away , Jason and Phillip were talking quietly, and Chastity was fixing her makeup while Joel still slept on the bus. Marcus looked out the window of the bus , looking for something to break the monotony of this trip when he spotted something.

“Maddie.” Marcus said, not taking his eyes  off what he was looking at.

“Yeah?” Maddie replied, glad for an excuse to get away from talking with, or more  appropriately , getting talked at by Elliot.

“Look out the window here and tell me if you see what I see.”

Maddie moved closer to Marcus, leaning across him to look out the window. Marcus forced himself to focus on what was outside, and  _ not  _ on how close she was... “Is that... a house?”

Marcus nodded. “Looked like it to me. But why would there be a house behind a gas station on the interstate... and why is Randy  not even looking at it?” Marcus nodded at the bus driver through the window. Every time he would look in the direction of the house that Marcus had noticed, his eyes seemed to move right past it, not even recognizing that it was there.

Maddie turned to look at Marcus,  not even realizing the effect her closeness was having on him. “You think it’s hidden by the  Mist? But it’s just a house.”

Marcus forced himself to focus. “Could be the hiding place of a Monster. Or anybody else who wouldn’t want mortal eyes prying on their affairs.”

Maddie’s eyes lit up. “You think there could be a God or Goddess there?”

Marcus shrugged. “Maybe. Either way, I’d say it warrants a look. Don’t you?” Maddie nodded and jumped up, rushing to the front of the bus. Marcus breathed a sigh of relief and stood, stretching the stiffness from his muscles. Marcus strolled to the front of the bus, lightly hitting Joel’s foot to wake him as he walked by and stopping at the front. “Alright guys. Maddie and I have noticed a building hidden by the Mist not too far from us.” Marcus said, turning back to address the group. “Anybody wanna volunteer to tag along with us while we check it out? I’m thinking we leave two of us here to watch the bus and convince Randy not to just drive away without us.”

“Ooh  ooh I’ll come!” Elliot shouted, running to the front of the bus. “I love exploring! Plus, you may need a bear! ”

“Um... right...” Marcus replied, raising an eyebrow.  _ A bear...? Whatever.  _ " Anybody else?”

Joel stretched and stood up. “Guess it’s as good a time as any to get some  exercise ! Hey Phil, you  coming ?”

Phillip shrugged, stringing his bow and standing. “Scouting is what I do best. Might as well put it to good use.”

Marcus nodded. “Alright, that leaves Jason and Chastity here to watch the bus. You two okay with that ? ” For a moment, it looked like Jason wanted to protest, but then he just sighed and nodded. 

“Thank the Gods. I’m not being dragged  off this bus to every diversion that catches your eye Marcus.” Chastity replied, turning away from him to continue fixing her makeup, even though to Marcus it looked perfectly fine already. 

_If this keeps up, that attitude is going_ _to be a problem._ Marcus sighed. _“_ Alright, we’ll be back soon. Just make sure nothing terrible happens like the bus exploding or Chastity losing her makeup kit.” He couldn’t be sure, but as he turned away Marcus thought he caught a smile on Chastity’s face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They crossed the threshold of the house without incident, much to Marcus’ surprise. _Something hidden by the Mist, at a place where most travelers would stop... yet it doesn_ _’t seem_ _trapped?_ This made Marcus even more suspicious. After all, why go through all the trouble to hide a place, and not protect it any further? Marcus walked into what at one time would have been a sitting room, furnished with shelving and landscape photos on the walls, as well as a pair of couches facing each other across a low table, and looked around.

“I’m glad Chastity chose to stay behind. She seems like the kind that hates dust!” Elliot said with a smile. The group spread out and started searching throughout the room for anything that might explain why the house was hidden from mortal eyes.  Marcus noticed a few signs of occupancy in the house, such as the floor and shelves being clear of dust, but for some reason the furniture looked like it hadn’t been touched in decades.

“This makes no sense...” Marcus said, looking around. “Dust on all the furniture, but the floor looks like it was swept yesterday... the shelves are clean, but the windows and picture frames aren’t...”

“Maybe it’s a lazy housekeeper?” Joel said with a wry smile. 

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Okay, say it’s a lazy housekeeper . Doesn’t explain why the house is hidden from mortals...”

“Hey guys! I found the light switch!” Elliot said, flipping the switch on the wall as he did so. Instead of turning on the lights, the furniture in the room disappeared, and where there had been a set of couches and dining table before, there was now a stairway leading down. “Whoa... I don’t think that was for the lights...”

“Really? What was your first clue? How about giving us some warning next time?” Joel replied.

“What do you mean? I  said, ‘Hey guys I found the  light switch ’.”

“He’s got you there Joel.” Phillip said with a small smile.

Marcus sighed.  _ These newbies are  _ _ gonna _ _ be the death of me I swear.  _ Looking down the stairway, Marcus could see a light at the bottom. Looking over, Marcus met Maddie’s eyes and nodded . “ Guys, let’s go down. Whatever’s there, be on your guard.” Marcus pulled out his pocket watch and headed down the s tairs.

As he reached the bottom on the staircase, Marcus saw a large room spread out around him. Much larger than the house above ground had been.  _ One mystery after another...  _ Looking around in the dim light coming down the staircase, Marcus couldn’t see  much detail of the space around him, but he could  _ feel _ the vastness of the space. Stepping away from the staircase, Marcus called out, “Hey Maddie! Care to shed a little light on the situation here?” 

Maddie stepped into the room with a smile and tapped her finger lightly to her chest. Immediately,  her hoodie started radiating light , channeling a blessing from her Patron, Apollo . Marcus couldn’t help but smile.  _ That little trick never gets old.  _ With the light Maddie gave off, Marcus could make out bedding and old fire pits spaced out in the chamber. But that was all he was able to see before an ear-splitting shriek rang out through the air. Without wasting a second, Marcus charged towar ds Maddie, swinging his watch into a sword as he did so.  Dim l ights clicked on in the ceiling above them and Marcus could see a group of ten figures coming at them. They were  around the same heights as the group, but each of them had  the head of a bull . A t least , they looked like bull’s heads . In the dim light, Marcus couldn’t make out much more detail than the giant horns.  _ No time to think about that now.  _ _ Have to _ _ defend Maddie and the others.  _ _ Gotta _ _ get back to the bus.  _

The clang of weaponry rang through the air. Joel had whipped o f f his duffel  bag , swinging it as its form shifted to one of a two-handed  great  sword . Elliot leaped forward, and Marcus was shocked to see that he did  actually turn into a bear. With a roar, Elliot charged into the two figures closest to him. Phillip fell back to the staircase, using the distance to allow him to pepper the figures  with arrows.

“Marcus!” Maddie yelled, pushing him to the side. Marcus stumbled out of the way as a weapon flashed above his head. He shook his head. _Get your head in the game Marcus._ Marcus swung his blade, causing the one closest to him to jump back. Marcus tried to see more details of the shadowy figures attacking them, but it was impossible in this light. _Gods dammit._ Marcus barely caught the glint of another weapon as it swung at him, and he parried just in time. He tried to catch the wrist of the figure that had swung the weapon, but the darkness threw off his sense of where it was, causing him to grasp at empty air. _Dammit!_ Marcus turned and ran back towards Maddie, who was doing a lot better than he was. As he got closer, the light still radiating off her hoodie was just enough to let him see the attacks coming at him properly. He managed to duck under another swing from his opponent's sword and reply with one of his own, gritting his teeth as he felt his sword hit what felt like armor instead of the flesh he was anticipating. Not missing a beat, he swung again, harder this time, and felt his sword cut through his opponent. _N_ _o time to celebrate._ Marcus felt a shift in the air behind him and spun just in time to catch a spear thrust that Maddie had dodged with the flat of his weapon. Jumping forward, he grabbed the shaft of the weapon and pulled the figure in, swing his weapon at their neck as he did so. His sword struck home, removing the figures head from their body, but Marcus was sickened to see that their body didn’t disappear. _But... But Monsters turn to sand when they’re killed..._

Marcus looked at the scene around him. All the figures had been killed by this point, whether by him and Maddie or by the others, and none of the were disappearing. Marcus looked closer at the body he had slashed before and saw that what had felt like armor was just that. Bronze Armor. Each of the figures had been wearing Minotaur helms, meant to inspire fear in their enemies as far as Marcus could tell. Kneeling, Marcus removed the helm from the nearest body and saw a face that couldn’t have been older than his own. A human face. Marcus couldn’t believe his eyes. The boy was dressed in jeans and a red shirt with armor over it. Marcus lurched back, hearing Maddie cry out, having fallen out of her Berserker state. _What is this...? Why did they attack us?_ _! Gods... what have we done?_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter section last time. To make up for it, I'm posting a double sized chapter! Hope you enjoy and forgive me.

_ Some Time Before... _

Marcus watched as Alicia stormed away, his heart in his throat and his hand to his stinging cheek .  _ It was for the best... There’s no way we could ever _ _ - _

“Man, that looked painful.” came a voice from behind him. Marcus turned and saw Aaron leaning against a tree, the light reflecting off the lake casting his shadow back against it. “I told you it would be.”

“It had to be done.” Marcus muttered, turning back to the water and feeling the wind brush against his face.  _ Not so soothing this time... _

“Yeah, you said that. But you never told me why, and I thought we didn’t have any secrets.”

Marcus shrugged. “You know how she’s been lately. I can’t do anything without her getting jealous over some part of it. ”

“True.” Aaron stood next to Marcus, looking out at the water. “But she didn’t used to be like that. Only seemed to happen once you two actually started dating.” Again, Marcus shrugged, refusing to answer. Aaron turned, his  green  eyes seeing more than Marcus liked. “It’s almost  like you ’ r e cursed man. She was so sweet before.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Marcus replied. “ Of course I’m not cursed. We just didn’t work out. That’s all.”

“Alright Marcus. Whatever you say.” Aaron sighed and put his hand on Marcus’ shoulder as he turned back towards Camp. “I’ll give you some space, but... you know you can always talk to  me, right ? No matter what it is.” Marcus simply nodded in response. Aaron looked like he wanted to say more, but simply shook his head and walked off, leaving Marcus to his thoughts.

“I did warn you Marcus. ”

Marcus stiffened.  Turning, he saw exactly the last entity he wanted to see, and she was  standing just a few feet from him. “Aphrodite.”

“I can tell you’re angry.” Aphrodite  continued, her voice full of sympathy. “But I don’t know why you’re angry at me.”

“You’re right. Why should I be angry at the Goddess of Love when my love life just went to  Hades ? Especially when it’s her fault to begin with!” Marcus felt his rag e starting to boil over.  _ All of this is her fault.  _

“Now Marcus, we both know that isn’t true.” Aphrodite walked over to join Marcus by the water, and Marcus had to fight the urge to not run. Instead, he settled for turning away in disgust. “I told you that it wouldn’t work out between the two of you, even before  her jealousy took hold.”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t seen you since that night by the campfire!”

“My sweet Marcus,” Aphrodite smiled, placing her hand on Marcus’ cheek, “did you really think I wasn’t watching you this whole time? Any moment when you had doubts, when there was even an inkling that it wasn’t the best idea? That was me, trying to warn you that this would happen.”

Marcus turned to Aphrodite. “Remind me again how this isn’t your fault?”

Aphrodite sighed and shook her head. “Marcus, why did you fight it ? You knew it wasn’t going to last before you even made the first move. So why did you fight that feeling? Why didn’t you simply list en and do as-”

“Do as you  wanted ?!” Marcus exploded, pushing Aphrodite’s hand away from his face. “Just perform like a good little puppet to entertain you,  dear Goddess? How dare I have free will and make my own choices! Why don’t we all just bow to  your every whim, you flawless, perfect beings. You , who never make mistakes! Who are never wrong! ” Marcus knew he should stop, that this wasn’t going to end well, but he was too angry, too hurt, and he needed somebody to blame. “Your selfish wants and the need to have every demigod be your obedient toys caused this to happen ! You’re the reason the Fringe exists, the reason there’s no trust in the Gods - ”

“ENOUGH.” Aphrodite spoke, and the power behind that one word was enough to push Marcus to his knees. And there he stayed. He knew he had gone too far, but he didn’t care.  _ Let her do what she wants.  _ Marc us kneeled and waited for the Goddess’ wrath to fall. And waited. And waited. Finally, Marcus lifted his head to see Aphrodite standing before him, a sad smile on her face. “ I understand your anger Marcus. I knew this would happen. Just like Heracles and Percy Jackson  before you, you rage against the Gods for your own mistakes. You were given guidance, and you denied it. Now look at you.” She bent down and put her fingers to Marcus’ chin, turning his face to the water . “Look. Look at your reflection in the water. Look at the pain in your eyes. This is what happens when you fight against an O lympian’s will. ”

Marcus looked back at Aphrodite. “Tell me honestly. Why are you doing this?”

Aphrodite smiled in response, standing straight again. “I told you before Marcus. I’ve taken a liking to you. Your future is full of interesting possibilities for love, some of which you haven’t even considered yet.  I want to see what choices you make.”

“You just told me to follow your guidance instead of making my own choices...”

“That’s true, but we both know you won’t follow my advice, no matter how much it would be in your best interest.” Aphrodite smiled, but her smile never reached her eyes. “You’re stubborn Marcus . Y ou will do what you choose to do, no matter the consequences , and that will prove useful to you in the future. The Gods won’t admit it openly, but we’ll need you for what’s coming.”

“ What’s c oming?” Marcus stood, facing Aphrodite.

“Oh, it’s nothing you have to worry about for a long while my sweet Marcus.” Aphrodite smiled. “The Gods have a purpose in mind for you. It would suit you to start to at least consider our guidance. It’ll make your life far less painful .”

“A purpose? What are you talking about?!” Marcus’ head was reeling. One moment, it appeared as though he’d pushed the Goddess too far, and now she was talking as if he was some sort of piece on a game board.

“All in due time.” Aphrodite smiled. “ For now, just know that I have a vested interest in your choices from here on out. Be sure to keep me entertained , my sweet Marcus.” And with that, Aphrodite dis appeared into thin air, leaving just a trace of perfume behind. 

Marcus went to reach for where she had been but stopped himself. _A purpose? My choices?_ Marcus shook his head, his anger starting to return. _To Hades with that. I refuse to be a pawn in some game the Gods are playing._ Marcus turned and stormed off, too lost in his anger to notice the subtleties of the day around him. The way the sunlight seemed to bleed red, causing the water he had just been staring at to reflect its color. The way the wind seemed to shift around him as he walked. Nor did he notice the shadow cast out from behind the trees where he been, or the green eyes that had witnessed his exchange with the Goddess.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Present... _

“You’re sure?” Maddie looked at Marcus, her face full of the same shock he felt.

“Yeah. They’re half-bloods.” Marcus shook his head, trying to clear it off the numb shock that still filled his mind. “Who else would have bronze armor? Or use  celestial bronze weapons?”

“But wait,” Elliot interjected, “if they’re half-bloods, why would they attack us? I mean, we’re half-bloods too! And last I checked, there was no flag around here that they were worried we’d capture.”

Marcus rolled his eyes.  _ He can’t be that big an idiot... Can he?  _ "I don’t know why they’d attack us.” He said instead. “ But this does give some form of evidence to the rumors we’ve been hearing around Camp.”

“Rumors? The hell you  talkin ’ about?” Joel called out, cleaning his sword in the corner. 

“Satyrs have been coming back to Camp saying that some half-bloods have refused to go with them...” Maddie said, her eyes still glued to the corpses in front of her . Marcus thought he saw her hands gripping her camera.  _ Looking for support... I should make sure she’s alright later... for now, I have to make sure this ge _ _ ts taken care of.  _ "We didn’t know if they were simple runaways, or if they were making their own groups, separate from Camp Half-Blood...”

Marcus put his hand on Maddie’s head, ruffling her hair a little to comfort her. “Well, now we know that at least one group was formed. But that still doesn’t explain why they’d attack us...”

“It could be something to do with us  comin ’ into their turf uninvited.” Joel said, swinging his duffel bag back across his shoulders.  “We did  kinda just storm into their place.”

But Marcus was already shaking his head. “If that’s why, then why were they already in full armor waiting in ambush? And even i f we accept that they didn’t know we were other half-bloods, why didn’t they stop fighting when they figured it out? After all, it’s not like any of us give o ff the aura of a monster, and we have at least one Olympian half-blood with us.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Phillip spoke up. Marcus had to stop himself from flinching. Even when he knew he was here, Phillip was sneaky. 

“Olympian half-bloods give off an aura of power.” Marcus replied, doing his best to keep the bitterness from his voice. “Monsters can sense it naturally. But once an Olympian demigod has some training, they can make  it so pretty much any half-blood can tell.”

Maddie nodded her head. “Uh huh, and I’ve been doing that since we left Camp Half-Blood. We are looking for missing demigods after all!” Maddie gasped. “Marcus, you don’t think-”

“No.” Marcus replied before Maddie could even finish her question. “I don’t think these are from Camp. They have no bead necklaces for one thing. And even if they’d thrown them away, they didn’t see m to have any training.”  _ Which brings to question how they got their  _ _ hands on _ _ celestial bronze weapons and armor... _ “For now, let’s head back to the bus. I’ll report to Chiron via Iris Message, then we’ll conti nue on our way to New York.”

The rest of the group agreed and started heading back towards the bus. Marcus  knelt down and examined the bodies one more time, trying to gain any insight into  who these half-bloods had been.  All their clothes had been stained red with blood, as the wounds from his groupmates varied from corpse to corpse.  _ No defining features... No tattoos on their arms so that rules out that the _ _ ory... _ Marcus sighed as he stood up.  _ Maybe they were just a one-off group. But still...  _ Marcus couldn’t shake the feeling there was something he was missing. With a shrug, he turned and went up the stairs to the main house. 

Outside, Marcus used one of the  spray  bottles of water the bus had to create a rainbow in the light and contact Chiron.

“Half-bloods in a hidden home by the interstate? And they attacked you without warning?” Chiron’s voice betrayed the shock that Marcus himself was still feeling. “And you said they had celestial bronze weapons and armor?”

“Yes.” Marcus replied. “I don’t think they were ou r half-bloods, but the fact that they had those weapons worries me.”

“It concerns me as well Marcus.” Chiron replied. “For now, continue on your way to New York. Perhaps the smugglers-”

“No.” Marcus cut him off. “They wouldn’t be able to provide that many celestial bronze weapons. Last time I was there, they barely had enough to protect themselves.”

“Be that as it may,” Chiron continued, “you will continue on to the smugglers den. They may have information we do not. And if our own half-bloods have made their way there, I want to know.”

“Why?” Marcus replied incredulously. “Chiron, we have the confirmation of the rumors you wanted . The group never agreed to- ”

“Yes, and what you’ve found has only convinced me that you need to continue.” Chiron’s frustration was starting to find its way into his voice. “You have your instructions Marcus. Go the smuggler’s den near New York City. Question the smuggler’s there for information on groups of half-bloods outside of Camp. The fact that you were attacked by other demigods worries me, and you will use every avenue open to you to find answers.”

Marcus was about to reply when Chiron cut the feed.  _ That’s not like him. Something has him scared...  _ _ But w _ _ hat is Chiron afraid of...? _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus leaned back against the  bus, his arms crossed. In front of him was a nondescript warehouse. The only remarkable thing about it was that it  was larger than the other buildings of its kind, but its ramshackle appearance and obvious neglect were enough to keep most  curious onlookers away.  _ Perfect for the  _ _ half-bloods _ _ hiding here. At least it  _ was... The longer he looked around at the area around the warehouse, the more concerned he became.

Last time he’d been there, the signs of occupancy were littered aro und the warehouse if you knew where to look.  _ But now... _ Overgrown plants were clinging to not only the walls of the building, but the doorways as well. The door s themselves, while before they had looked broken down but usable, now appeared like they hadn’t been opened at all since the last time Marcus had been here. Marcus scowled at the thought.  _ The last time... _

“Marcus?” Maddie’s voice came from the other side of the bus. “Where did  you go?”

_No time to dwell on it now._ Marcus shook his head clear and walked back to join the rest of the party. _Got a job to do._ As he came around the bus, Marcus saw that the party looked like they were preparing themselves for war. They all were checking weapons nervously. _Even Chastity looks like she’s ready to murder somebody... Although, she’s had that l_ _ook every time I was around for the past few days so... May not mean anything._

“So, what’s the plan? Go in  swingin ’?” Joel asked, hoisting his duffel bag onto his shoulder .

“No.” Marcus responded, shaking his head. “Last time I was here, these half-bloods were peaceful. All they wanted was to be left alone.”

“After that last place, I’m not taking any chances.” Elliot said, “First sign of trouble... Bear Form!”

“Maybe that’s not such a good idea...” Maddie chimed in. “Besides, Chiron just wants us to find out what’s happening here. We can do that without fighting.”

“I agree with Elliot.” Jason said nervously .

“Enough already.” Marcus said. “We don’t even know what we’re walking in to. Let’s keep an open mind, yeah?” Without waiting for an answer, Marcus turned and headed towards the warehouse. “Look, Maddie has a point.” He called over his shoulder. “Chiron wants information. We can’t get that if we’re fighting.” Marcus stopped in front of the doors. He heard the rest of the group following behind him and, gathering his nerve, Marcus opened the doors and stepped through.

The only light was what slipped through the grates high on the walls and through the doors behind the group.  In the dim light, Marcus could see that, while the warehouse itself was still full of crates, cots, and tables, all of them were covered with dust.  Along the warehouse, he could see clumsily constructed walls of cardboard and shelving, more for a form of privacy than anything else.  _ D _ _ o _ _ esn’t look  _ _ any  _ _ dif _ _ ferent but this just feels... cold. _ _ Lifeless. _

“I thought there was supposed to be half-bloods here?”  Chastity said. “Or did you bring us to the wrong place  _ again _ Marcus?”

Marcus rolled his eyes in response and started searching the room for any clues. _Where did you go...?_ As he looked around, his attention kept being brough back to the separate cots. _Something’s wrong..._ "Phillip.”

“What?” Phillip replied, walking over to Marcus.

“Use your  scoutness here.” Marcus waved his hand at the cots in front of him.

Phillip raised an eyebrow at him. “S c out...ness? Is that a new word I’m unaware of?”

“Will you just tell me what you see.”

Phillip shrugged and looked at the scene before Marcus. “I see a sleeping area. A cot, a box for storage, a privacy curtain...” Phillip’s voice trailed off. 

Marcus turned to Phillip. “What’s wrong? Did you notice something?”

Phillip scratched his cheek, shaking his head. “Well it’s just that ... Isn’t it a bit strange? There’s everything a person would need... but no belongings.”

Marcus paused.  _ What...?  _ Marcus  looked back at the area in front of him.  _ He’s right... Storage box... cot.... but nothing personal. No clothes, no sheets...  _ "What...?”

A crash came from above their heads , causing Marcus to jump.

“What the heck was that?” Jason’s voice cracked, betraying his nerves.

Marcus looked upward and saw that while at first it seemed like the building was a simple one floor warehouse, he hadn’t noticed  that there appeared to be a large room jutting out from the walls closer to the ceiling, with simple metal stairs leading up to it.  _ Must have been the manager’s office when this was still a warehouse... But what is it now _ _?  _ Marcus walked towards the steps, his hand unconsciously reaching into his pocket and grabbing his watch.  Cautiously, Marcus walked up the steps to the office room, taking care to make as little noise as possible on the metal steps. Behind him, he heard the rest of the party start to  gather together , possibly preparing for some form of danger. He couldn’t hear  their words clearly, but he heard the fear in some of their voices, excitement in others.  _ Gods save me from these newbies... _

Reaching the door to the office, Marcus turned the doorknob and was almost surprised when it turned easily. Cracking the door open, Marcus tried to peer inside. As soon as the door was open however, he heard voices from within. 

“ I don’t get what we’re doing here man. Didn’t we already clear this place out?” One voice said. The words were spoken quickly, all in one breath, and the accent was  New York City. Maybe the Bronx?  Male.  _ Sounds familiar... _ Marcus scowled.

“Orders.” This voice was the opposite of the first. Soft spoken where the other had been loud, succinct where the other had seemed to revel in the amount of words he could  spit in a short amount of time. Maybe a southern dialect? There hadn’t been time to catch much.  Also a male. Marcus’ scowl deepened.  _ That sounds familiar too... w _ _ hat in Hades...? _

“Yeah, I get that man but like, why do we have to be the ones to do  it? We already had to come to this dump once and I am so sick and tired of being sent out to who knows where whenever the boss  gets a bad feeling . ” The first voice was coming closer. Marcus pulled out his pocket watch, ready for anything. Those that don’t know him wouldn’t know his weapon was drawn, so maybe he  could get some answers from the talkative one. 

“You talk too much.” The other voice replied. Now that more words had been spoken, Marcus thought he could hear traces of a New Orleans accent. _Enough of this._ Marcus opened the door and walked inside, throwing caution to the wind. 

Inside, the two young men inside were startled by his sudden appearance as Marcus casually walked into the room, closing the door behind him so they would think he was alone. Turning his attention to them, Marcus recog nized them both. Half-bloods. Two of the missing half-bloods. “Billy? Isaac?” Marcus knew his voice betrayed his surprise, but he couldn’t help it.

Billy laughed. “ Ya see that Isaac? Looks like the boss had a good reason for sending us out here after all. How is he always right?” Shorter than Marcus by a head,  Billy reminded Marcus of a chihuahua. Always yapping, especially at things more dangerous than himself. A child of Dolos who seemed to revel in his father’s reputation.

Isaac nodded. “Marcus.” Isaac was tall where Billy was short. They would be comical together if Marcus didn’t know them better. Isaac was fidgeting with what looked like a la rge black  Rubik's cube in his hand,  and that was enough to catch Marcus’ attention. A child of Hephaestus, Isaac had always been building contraptions while at camp, and the other half-bloods had learned to fear anything he made.

“This is a big surprise here Marcy Marc.” Billy grinned. “Here we were thinking that all we’d find here was another abandoned building, but instead we find you. What, oh what, a re we  gonna do with you now?”

“Bring him back.” Isaac replied. As he talked, Isaac pushed on his cube in what Marcus could only assume were hidden buttons.

As he watched, Marcus noticed that  both of them were wearing red shirts. Torn and worn, but  both of them were the same shade of red, with black letters painted across the front with what appeared to be house painting brushes.  _ N.O. _ _..? No? Or does it mean something?  _ "Whoa now hold on guys. Who said we  have to fight?”

“Oh? Big man in Camp doesn’t  wanna fight little  ol ’ me? I always knew you were afraid of me.” Billy pulled a celestial bronze dagger out of a sheath on the back of his belt. “Sorry wind boy,  but I’m sure the boss will want you to come with us.”

Before he could respond, the window to the outside shattered, and in flew a bro nze winged automaton, shaped like an angel. Marcus barely had time to react as Isaac pointed at him and the automaton charged, grabbing him by his shirt front . The speed of the walking statue shocked him, and before he could react the automaton had swung him around and threw him at the wall, sending him through it and falling to the floor outside the office.

“Marcus!” Maddie’s voice screamed out from below him. 

Marcus twisted in the air, grabbing at the cardboard wall s ad he fell to slow his descent enough that he could twist and land on his feet. “I’m alright! Watch out!”

The automaton that had tossed Marcus  through the wall now flew out of the hole it had made, holding on to Billy in one hand and Isaac in the other. Setting them down on the ground floor, it stood still as the s tatue it resembled.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here Isaac. A whole gang of half-bloods! And from the look of ‘ em , I’d say they’re all  _ campers _ .” The disgust in Billy’s voice was plain.

“Maddie.” Isaac said, bringing her to Billy’s attention.

“Yeah,  yeah I see her...” Billy mumbled, his face going red. “Let’s just ignore that for now  yeah? We got campers to take down!”

Marcus swung his watch into whip form, charging as he saw the automaton rise back into the air. With a flick of his wrist, Marcus wrapped his whip around the automatons neck. “Elliot! Bear form!”

“Finally!” Elliot replied with a grin, shifting into a bear before charging over to Marcus. Ignoring the battle that started around him, Marcus tossed the handle of his whip to Elliot, who caught it in his mouth, using his wei ght to keep the automaton from flying freely. 

Grabbing onto the whip, Marcus climbed his way to the automaton. Dodging the punches and kicks it aimed at him as he clambered over it, Marcus climbed onto the automaton’s back. “Alright let go!” Marcus called out to Elliot. As soon as Elliot had let go of the whip, Marcus swung the handle back up into his own hand, switching his weapon to sword form and swinging it with all his might at the automaton’s neck. As its head went flying, Marcus was forced to grab on the stub where its head had been as the automaton started flying erratically around the building. _Dammit you’d think it would just quit without a head..._ Glancing down, Marcus saw that Billy was keeping Elliot, Chastity, and Phillip busy, dodging in and out of their group and all around them, mocking them endlessly as he did so. Isaac on the other hand, was keeping his distance, and Marcus now saw the secret of his black cube. Tossing it lightly into the air, Isaac was causing it to change form to different firearms, from a pistol, to a machine gun, to... _is that a_ rocket launcher _!?_ Isaac turned his face up to Marcus, and even with the distance between them Marcus could see him smile as he aimed his rocket launcher at the automaton. _Shit..._ Marcus jumped from the automaton just as Isaac fired his rocket, destroying the bronze statue in a single blast. As he fell, Marcus saw that without meaning to, he was falling right on top of Billy. With a grin, Marcus swung his blade back into a watch as he fell, landing with enough force to knock Billy to the ground, and before he could react, Marcus swung his fist, heavy with his pocket watch, into Billy’s chin with a satisfying crack. As he knocked Billy unconscious, he couldn’t help but feel some satisfaction. _Scared of you huh? Guess again kid._

Jumping up, Marcus was just in time to see Maddie whack Isaac across the back of his head with her spear, knocking him unconscious as well.  Marcus couldn’t help but grin.  _ That’s my Maddie.  _ Walking over quickly, Marcus put his hand on top of Maddie’s head, messing up her hair. “That’s enoug h Maddie. You did good.” He smiled at her warmly, seeing the berserker rage fade from her eyes as they became clear. The eyes he knew so well.

She looked up at him, her face turning into a smile to match his own. “Marcus! You’re okay!” She leapt forward, hugging Marcus tightly , her voice muffled against his chest . “When I saw you  fall , I thought...”

Marcus laughed lightly, messing her hair again. “ Oh come on Mads.” Marcus said gently. “As if something as small as being thrown through some drywall to a  twenty-foot fal l could do anything to me.”

Maddie stepped back and put her hands on her hips, stomping her foot with her face in a pout. “Don’t you try that with me! You’re still only  _ half _ God Marcus! You’re still  m ortal!” Marcus couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I see you two haven’t changed. Get a room already.” A voice called out from above them. Marcus whipped his watch out to its sword form again, pulling Maddie behind him instinctively. Looking up ward, at first all Marcus could see was a bright light, as the light around the figure seemed to gleam  off of him. As his eyes adjusted, Marcus could see that the figure was wearing golden armor that seemed to shimmer with an  otherworldly sheen.  Looking towards his face, Marcus couldn’t believe what he saw. Dark hair. Green eyes. Tan skin. The only thing missing from this face was the grin he always had in his memories.

“Aaron...?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

_ Some Time Before... _

Marcus crouched down, hiding as best as he could in the shadows of the trees around him. Looking down into the valley before him, he could see  a simple country home. A medium sized ranch building, a low fence, some bushes. The only thing marking it as out of the ordinary was its location deep in the mountains.  _ And even th _ _ at isn’t so out of place these days... _

“Did you find it?” Kelly’s voice came from behind him, hushed.

“I think so.” Marcus replied. “Although I’m not sure if this is the place. It seems so... normal. Are we sure  Eros is here?”

Marcus heard Kelly come up behind him, crouching against a tree near his. “Aphrodite said this was where we should look.  Why? Are you doubting the great Olympians?” Marcus could hear the sarcastic smile in her voice.

“Oh no of course not. After all, why would  _ I _ have anything but complete faith in the Goddess of Love.” Marcus scoffed.

He felt Kelly put her hand on his shoulder. “Marcus, I know after what happened with Alicia-”

But Marcus was already shaking his head. “Thanks Kells, but I really don’t want to-”

“Well maybe you need to talk about it.” Hunter’s voice came to them from his own recon spot a few feet away. “Especially right now, since we’re heading towards lite ral  Eros down there.”

“And,  ya know, since we’re all here within earshot.” That was Aaron’s voice, his grin apparent even if Marcus couldn’t see it. “I’m sure she would just  _ love _ to hear how you’re handling things.”

“That’s enough already .” Alicia’s voice now. Marcus couldn’t detect any anger there, but he knew better than to trust that. “It’s been months, will you all just let it go already? It didn’t work out. I get it.”  _ There’s that bitter tone...  _ _ guess _ _ somebody isn’t as over it as she says... _

Marcus glanced behind him in time to catch the sympathetic look Kelly was throwing his way. Shaking his head, Marcus turned his attention back to the house below him. “Hey, does anybody else notice something... Off about this place?”

“You mean other than it’s a quaint little ranch house in the middle of the mountains?” Hunters voice came back to him. Marcus rolled his eyes. He knew Hunter didn’t want to be here. None of them did. But when an Olympian comes to you with a task you don’t turn it down... _Or else._

“Quiet. Marcus, what’s up?” Aaron’s voice came back to them through the evening gloom. 

“Those windows... are they all painted black?” Marcus couldn’t tell if it was the darkness around them, or if...

“ Eros i s up to his old tricks.” Alicia scoffed.

“Gross...” Kelly sighed.

Marcus rolled his eyes.  _ What else is new? _ Gods were creatures of habit. Constantly repeating their old patterns throughout the ages. For  Eros that meant finding a mo rtal and having them spend their lives with him in the near blackness of the house, where they couldn’t  see him fully.  _ Testing them. Making them prove they’re worthy of him th _ _ rough personality alone... Unfortunately for them, I hear  _ _ Eros _ _ isn’t exactly easy to love  _ _ off of _ _ personality alone.  _

A scream tore through the evening air. Leaping to his feet, Marcus charged down into the valley below towards the house. Towards the screams. He knew the rest of his group was with him, and for that he was grateful. He knew that he’d need them for what was comi ng. It wasn’t until he was closer to the building that he realized that the screams weren’t from a female. The screams were from a male voice.

“A monster!?!” The voice screamed again and again. “Always a monster, a demon, an abomination to you mortals!?!”

Marcus spurred himself to move faster, knowing with each second the situation would get more and more dangerous. The fury from that voice could only belong to  Eros , and if this story was following the same patterns as before...  _ A woman only trusts a man in the dark for so long _ _ before they start to question... and when they question, they fear... and from fear, comes betrayal...  _

Marcus pulled the door open with all his might just in time for a woman to run screaming out of it straight into him, knocking them both to the ground. Marcus barely had time to register that the woman was wearing a nightgown and had red hair before he was back on his feet again. “Run!” He shouted at the woman. “Run as fast as you can!” The woman needed no further urging. She was gone before he turned back to the house, and he hoped she had the good sense to keep running. Turning back to the house and walking into the pitch darkness, Marcus pulled his watch out of his pocket. “Alright Eros. I think that’s enough.”

“And what do we have here?” The voice taunted out of the dark . “A half-blood who fancies himself a hero?”

“Try five half-bloods.” Aaron’s voice came from just behind Marcus. He glanced behind him and was relieved to see his friends had caught up to him and were entering the building through the only point of light he could see .  _ Alright. Nothing can stop us now.  _

“And what do five half-bloods want with me?”  Eros' voice had taken on a bored tone.

“Your mother sent us.” Kelly replied, attempting to remain respectful. “She was worried-”

“Worried that I’d fallen into bad behavior I’m sure.”  Eros scoffed. 

“I mean, you were here with a mortal...” Alicia mumbled. 

“Yes.  Yes I was. And that wretch had the nerve to call me a  _ monster _ , simply because I didn’t want to be seen.”  Eros ’ voice turned angry again. “Even after all these centuries, mortals are still the frightened, superstitious  fools they always have been.”

“Out of curiosity , ” Marcus said cautiously , feeling around in the dark, attempting to make his way around the pitch blackness. “ Why  _ are _ you seducing mortals? I thought your last love turned into a Goddess to be with you?”

“An ete rnity of immortality will lead to spats between even the truest lovers Marcus.” Kelly’s voice came to him, a whisper in the darkness.

“Following in Zeus’ footsteps huh? Not cool.” Marcus heard Hunter mutter to himself.  _ Idiot! If I can hear you... _

“ _ You dare to judge me?! _ " Eros’ voice boomed impossibly loud in the darkness, and Marcus heard  a  shout of pain from Hunter. “You mortals never learn!” The door to the building slammed shut, locking the half-bloods in blinding darkness, too total to be natural.

Marcus flicked his wrist, his watch changing to a blade in his hands. Around him, he could  hear objects flying around the room, and shouts of pain from his companions. He felt a sharp edge  slice through his shirt, and he jumped to the side, convinced Eros was firing arrows at them. As he did so, he felt a body behind him and was about to whip around with his blade when he recognized Alicia’s perfume. Stopping himself, he cursed. “He’s hoping we take each other out. Is that your game Eros ?”

“My dear half-blood, whoever said this was a game.” Eros’ voice came from right in front of Marcus, but when he swung with his blade, he hit nothing but air. Instead, he felt what he thought was a stool hit him in the side, causing him to stumble. “ This is a lesson.” Marcus felt the darkness around him stirring, as the objects flying around the room moved faster, and he heard each of his companions struggling just as he was. 

“Hunter you jackass! Apologize!” Alicia’s voice came from behind Marcus again, and he quickly stepped away from it. He didn’t want to be anywhere near her wielding a weapon right now, especially in the dark. _Accidents are bound to happen on that front._

“Apologize?! For what?” Hunter asked. His final words were cut off by a grunt of pain, and Marcus assumed some flying piece of furniture had struck him.

“That’s it. I’ve had it with this!” Aaron’s voice called out, and Marcus heard splintering wood from that direction. _Well, looks like Aaron’s dealing with this just_ _fine._ Again, Marcus felt a metal edge come close to him, but this time he wasn’t lucky enough to get out of the way unscathed. He felt the blade cut his side, and the blood start to flow. _This is insane. We can’t fight what we can’t see!_ And it was then that Marcus got an idea. The harder he had tried to fight, the worse it had become. He flicked his weapon back into its watch form and pocketed it, and he felt the activity around him lesson. He was still being bombarded with furniture, but it no longer felt like he was in a tornado. 

“Guys-” Marcus started, but he felt a force clamp over his mouth as he tried to warn his friends. 

“No .” Eros’ voice was in his ear. “They must learn this lesson on their own.”

“Marcus? Marcus where are you!?” Aaron’s voice came out of the darkness, surprisingly close to him. But Marcus was frozen, unable to help his friends.  _ Please Aaron, for once, realize you don’t have to win... _

But his hope was in vain. The longer he listened, the more he was convinced it was hopeless. His friends cried out to him, and the longer he couldn’t answer, the more panicked they became. Many  times, he felt the blades of their weapons come close to  him but miss him at the last moment. 

“ Marcus, I swear if you don’t answer me, I’ll tear this whole house to the ground!” Aaron called into the darkness, and Marcus believed him. 

“Aaron calm down!” Kelly’s voice sounded muffled, too close to where Aaron’s voice had been for comfort. Marcus heard Aaron scream in rage, laying waste to everything around him. He heard shouts of pain from Hunter and Alicia.

“ You half-bloods, always thinking you can solve your problems with force.” Eros’ voice taunted.  “No wonder you haven’t found love yet. Well, some of you anyway.”

“Oh, that is  _ it! _ " Marcus heard Alicia scream, quickly followed by the howl of a hellhound.  _ Gods I hate it when she does that. _

“Alicia no! Not here!” Kelly cried out.

“You crazy?! That  thing will just bite  _ us! _ " Hunter’s voice cracked with terror.

“ No it won’t! Escape!” Alicia cried out, ordering the hellhound. Marcus heard its panting breath as it charged through the room and crashed through the door, finally letting light back into the building. At that moment , all movement stopped, and  all his friends looked at Marcus slowly.

Now that he could see, Marcus saw that Eros himself was standing next to him, hand on his shoulder. Far from looking like the cherub figure most pictured him as,  the young man beside Marcus was tall and lean, with shoulder length black hair and white wings, like that of an angel, folded tightly into his back. 

“Well,” Eros said, checking the nails on his other hand. “that was not quite the solution I had in mind. Marcus here is the only one who seemed to know that, just like love, sometimes to win a battle you  have to surrender.”

“Win a... Are you shitting me?!” Aaron started forward but  was pushed back by an invisible force as Eros flicked his hand .

“Enough, Son of Nike. Accept it. This time, you lost. Learn this lesson well. Your temper and insistence  o n violence has  cost you more than you know.” With that, Eros vanished into the air. However, his voice remained for just a moment.  “Remember this day half-bloods and learn this lesson well. The other Gods are not as forgiving as I am.”

Marcus stumbled forward, finally free of Eros’ power. Looking around in the light let in by the door, he saw that the room he was in was full of splintered furniture, some cut, some smashed.

“What the hell Marcus. Couldn’t have given us a little warning?!” Hunter said, picking himself up off the ground.

“That’s enough Hunter. It’s your fault for pissing Eros off in the first place!” Alicia responded, dusting herself off.

“Of course _you_ would defend him! News flash _Leash_ , when Eros said some of us had found love, he wasn’t referring to you! He was talking about your boy Marcus here!” Hunter’s temper was flaring, and Marcus knew where it was heading.

“Hunter-” Kelly started to say, breathless. 

“No Kells, I’m sick and tired of the lovestruck  daughter of Angelos thinking she has a chance! He’s  _ moved on _ Leash!” Hunter’s voice got louder and louder as he went, and Marcus knew he had to stop him before this escalated even further.

“Hunter that’s enough!” Marcus said, stepping towards Hunter, but not quickly enough.

“ You think I don’t know that? That I haven’t figured  out that he likes somebody else?! ” Alicia’s volume started to match Hunter’s, and Marcus knew that this would explode if something wasn’t done.

“ _Enough!_ " Kelly’s voice cut through the yelling, and all of them turned to Kelly. Kelly, the one who never shouted. Kelly, the one of them who mothered the others. “Enough...” Kelly said again. “Stop... fighting...” 

“Kelly?” Marcus knew something was wrong. Her voice didn’t sound right. She was pale. As he stepped forward, Kelly fell forward, clutching at her side. As if in slow motion, they all rushed to Kelly’s side. Alicia moved Kelly’s hands, revealing a long slash on her side. _Too wide. Too deep._

_ No... _

Hunter was on his knees besides her, emptying his bag, looking for ambrosia.

_This isn’t happening..._

Aaron picked Kelly up into his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. Without a word, he carried Kelly out the door to the cabin. As Marcus watched them go , still frozen , he noticed Aaron had le ft his sword behind . A sword stained red.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus stared out over the lake, ignoring the chill of the night. He knew Alicia was probably still wandering the Camp. He knew Aaron and Hunter were at the training grounds, taking out their anger on the training dummies. He knew that if he turned, he would see Maddie talking to the moon, and he knew that tonight, the topic of conversation wouldn’t be a happy one. _She had the right to know... no matter what the others say._ But no matter how much he tried to convince himself, a part of him still believed he should have kept it a secret from Maddie. _She’s a half-blood... She_ _has to_ _know that leaving Camp sometimes has a price..._ Marcus blinked, feeling the tears start again but refusing to let them fall. Kelly deserved better than his tears. The tears of the friend who’d failed to protect her.

“You’re much too hard on yourself Marcus.” 

Marcus stiffened.  _ That voice... _ His grief  flashed to rage.  _ How dare she show herself now!  _ Marcus spun with a snarl on his face.

“What do you want, Aphrodite?”

The Goddess of Love was perched on the picnic table behind him, dressed as if she were just another camper, but Marcus knew better than to be fooled. She wasn’t here to blend in. She was here for a reason.

“Marcus, you shouldn’t be angry with me.” Aphrodite chided, her arms crossed, resting on her knees. “I’m not to blame for what happened. It seems I’m always saying that to you. ” Aphrodite met Marcus’ eyes , regret seeming to creep into her voice.

“No, it’s your son’s.” Marcus didn’t think he could get angrier, but the thought of Eros’s nonchalant attitude at what he had wrought made him burn.

Aphrodite shook her head sadly. “Oh, my Marcus... We both know that isn’t the truth...”

“Don’t. Don’t you _dare_ try to tell me it’s neither of your faults. We wouldn’t have even _been there_ if you hadn’t given us that quest, and if it wasn’t for Eros, Kelly... Kelly wouldn’t be...” Marcus’ voice cracked, and he stopped. He couldn’t say it. He knew it was the truth, but he couldn’t say it out loud. Couldn’t admit it was true.

Aphrodite looked at him with  nothing but pity written on her face. “Marcus, allow me to enlighten you to some facts you may not be aware of. Your group of half-bloods was not the first to be given that same ‘lesson’ by  my son. Harsh it may be, but love is nothing if not brutal.  Even the legendary Nico di Angelo had to face my son’s lessons. And he walked away nearly unscathed.”

“Nico di Angelo was a child of Hades! One of the Big Three!” Marcus started losing himself in his anger, and he stepped closer to Aphrodite. “He ’s a legend for a reason! His powers were off the charts! He wasn’t-”

“A child of a Minor God?” Aphrodite cocked her head to the side, her hair spilling over her shoulder as she met Marcus’s eyes.

Marcus stopped in his tracks. Did he really believe that? Did he honestly believe that if Kelly had been the child of an Olympian, she wouldn’t have...? _No._ He knew better. He knew that just because they were more naturally gifted, Olympian children weren’t _better_ than his friends. Than Kelly. Marcus stared of Aphrodite, and he knew he was playing right into her hands, even if he couldn’t help it. _Damn Goddess..._

“You see Marcus? If it wasn’t because he was the child of an Olympian, why else would Nico have survived? Could it have been that my son’s methods, while more painful  than I would personally use, aren’t meant to be fatal? And if we follow that line of thought...”

“I get it alright?! I  _ get it _ ! " Marcus turned away again, not even able to look at the Goddess any longer. He knew if he did, he would do something he would regret.

“I’m sorry Marcus, but that’s not good enough.” Aphrodite’s voice was clear and close, and Marcus felt her leaning against him, her breath against his ear. “You need to say it. To accept it, you need to admit it. ” 

Marcus shook his head, clenching his jaw. He wouldn’t say it. He couldn’t. He knew what he’d seen, he knew the proof was there, but to say it...  _ It would be a betrayal. _

“No Marcus, to deny the truth would be a betrayal.” Aphrodite’s voice spoke in his other ear. “A betrayal of Kelly. She deserves the truth, don’ t you think?”

“Yes...” Marcus’s voice came out, barely above a whisper.

“Then you must say it. Hold on to your anger if you must but realize that the one to blame for Kelly’s death isn’t me. It isn’t my son.” Aphrodit e’s voice was hypnotic. She put her hand on top of Marcus’. “You could not lay blame at all. After all,  it isn’t as if he meant to. But if there is someone to blame...”

“There isn’t.” Marcus said, defeated. He felt the anger flow out of him , and he hung his head . “There isn’t one single aspect to blame for what happened to Kelly.  It was the perfect disaster.”

Aphrodite stepped in front of Marcus, tilting his chin up so they were eye to eye. “There. Doesn’t that feel better Marcus?”

“No.” Marcus bit off the word, not trusting himself to speak any more.

Aphrodite smiled at him. “Still stubborn, aren’t you? That’s one of the things I just can’t get over about you, my Marcus. I just can’t help but try to change your mind, and you can’t help but fight me on it.”

Marcus scoffed. “You haven’t yet. I don’t know why you still try.” A chill crept into Aphrodite’s smile, and her finger on his chin stiffened. He could feel the barely contained power that lay there, and it filled him with a sense of gratification. _You’re not the only one who knows how to play with emotions Aphrodite._

“Oh, don’t be too sure Marcus. After all, I told you things wouldn’t work between you and your Leash, didn’t I?” Aphrodite allowed her finger to trail down Marcus’s neck and across his shoulder as she stepped to his side.  “You fought my will. And you lost.”

“And I’m still not giving in to what you wanted.” Marcus turned his head to meet Aphrodite’s gaze. “I’m not chasing Chastity.”

Aphrodite laughed lightly. “Oh, don’t I know it. I’m getting tired of hearing how hard you’ve fallen for your little psycho in the minds of everyone who cares to pay attention, even if Chastity hasn’t. Not that I don’t see the appeal...”

“Don’t.”

“What’s wrong? I am the Goddess of all kinds of love, my Marcus, but I am honestly so fed up with hearing the thoughts ringing through all these boys' minds about your little-”

Marcus spun on Aphrodite . “That’s enough!”

Aphrodite simply met his anger with a smile. “Fine, fine. I won’t use that word if it bothers you so much. But you must admit, you certainly know how to pick them.”

“What are you talking about?” Marcus grumbled,  turning away from Aphrodite and walking to the picnic table, if only to have  something to take his focus from the Goddess.

He was thwarted again though, for as soon as he got to the table, Aphrodite was again perched there watching him. “Well, first you decided to chase a daughter of Angelos.” Even Marcus could hear the disda in in her voice when she mentioned the Guardian Goddess of the Underworld.

“She was fine until you made her become-”

“Oh Marcus, a little jealousy never hurt anybody. It’s not my fault she took it so far.” Aphrodite flicked her hand. “And while I can’t deny the appeal of Ares...  I really don’t understand your affection for  your...  Maddi e .”

Marcus opened his mouth to respond but movement behind Aphrodite caught his eye. His heart sank as, in the moonlight, he saw the worst possible scenario happen right before his eyes. Standing less than ten feet from them, well within ears hot, with shock, betrayal, and tears clear on her face, was Alicia.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Present... _

Marcus couldn’t believe his eyes. Over a year of wondering what had happened to his friends, his  _ family,  _ and here was the head of the group, standing above him . Marcus took in the sight. There was Aaron, look ing like a true Child of Victory, golden  chest plate  armor seeming to cast its own light in the shadows of the warehouse, his blade at his side , not using any tricks of the Mist to hide it.

“Aaron?” Marcus said again. “Is it really you?”

“What, forget what I look like already?” Aaron said. Taking a step forward, Aaron casually walked off the ledge of the warehouse office. The drop that Marcus had had to catch himself on fake walls to avoid being injured taking, and was still lucky to have gotten away from, Aaron simply stepped through, landing as if he had taken no more than a single step down a stair.

“Aaron!” Maddie cried, a smile lighting up her face. She tried to run past Marcus to Aaron, but some inner instinct caused Marcus to hold her back. She looked at Marcus, her eyes questioning, but Marcus didn’t dare take his eyes off Aaron.  _ Something isn’t right... _

Aaron raised an eyebrow at Marcus. “Protective as ever I see. Won’t even let her near another guy.”

“Aaron, what happened to you?” Marcus said softly. “Where did you go? Where have you been?”

“So many questions.” Aaron answered, casually walking to where Isaac had been brought down and kneeling next to him. “I appreciate you both showing restraint with my friends.”

“Friends?!”  Jason ’s voice cried out from behind Marcus. He had honestly forgotten they were there.

“Oh Marcus... Have you not told ... what are they, our replacements ? It seems like something they should know.” Aaron said with a smirk. “ But we both know how you love your secrets...”

Before Marcus could say another word, an arrow seemed to fly out of nowhere towards Aaron. Marcus saw the glint of the light from Aaron’s armor reflect off the arrowhead just before it seemingly found its mark.  _ Phillip! _ With seemingly no effort, Aaron snatched the arrow out of the air before it reached him. With a sigh, Aaron twirled the arrow between his fingers.

“Nice try,” Aaron said, standing and tossing the arrow aside, “but learn more from your father before you try that again, child of Apollo.”

“What?!” Maddie cried out, for a moment seeming to forget the situation at hand. 

Aaron laughed, but his laugh wasn’t the one Marcus remembered. It wasn’t clear and bright, it was harsh, with hints of scorn and pity. 

“Wow. Looks like Marcus isn’t the only one of you keeping their secrets. When were you going to tell them?” Aaron turned to his right, smirking at Phillip from the position he had taken in the shadows.  “I could tell the moment I saw you. Although, I’ve learned how to keep my senses open for Olympian children.” Aaron seemed to spit the last two words, filling them with as much spite as he could.

“Maddie, get them out of here.” Marcus said, stepping between Aaron and the rest of the group.

“Marcus please, have some faith in me.” Aaron said, walking over to where Billy lay and picking him up onto his shoulder. “You showed my frie nds mercy, and so I shall do the same. I’ll give you one chance to leave peacefully.”

The group looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Whether to trust him, or whether to fight. Marcus nodded at them over his shoulder, and the group slowly started to back away from Aaron, not quite trusting him. But Marcus didn’t move. He couldn’t. _He’s there... after so long he’s_ right there!

“Go , Marcus.” Aaron said, not meeting Marcus’ eyes. “Go warn your Camp. Tell them not to get in  our way.”

“’Our’ way...? Aaron tell me what’s going on!” Marcus cried, taking a step forward. He froze, as in that  split-second Aaron had pulled his sword, aiming its blade at Marcus.

“I’m showing you mercy , Marcus. Don’t make me go back on it...” Aaron finally met Marcus’ eyes, and Marcus could see the anguish there. “It was good to see you again. I hope next time... Well, le t’s hope that if there is a next time, it’s for a better reason.”

The light from Aaron’s armor grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding, and Marcus had to shield his eyes. Calling Aaron’s name, Marcus ran forward, but he was too late. In a flash, the light disappeared, and where Aaron had been standing with Billy and Isaac at his feet, the warehouse was empty, dark, and cold.

Marcus stood silently, alone again. He closed his eyes, jaw  and fists clenched. Like so many times this past year, the thoughts crossed his mind.

_ What’s going on? Where are you now? _

_ Alicia. _

_ Hunter. _

_ Aaron... _

Marcus spun on his heel and stormed out of the warehouse, where the rest of the group where waiting.

“Marcus, who  _ was _ that?!” Elliot asked. “He said he was friends with those two other guys! I  shoulda bear formed on him!”

Marcus spun towards Elliot, about to lash out , but before he could do anything, Maddie caught his arm. Turning, he met Maddie’s eyes. There he saw his own confusion reflected, as well as sadness. 

“ Marcus, you have to tell them...” Maddie said quietly.

“If you don’t, I will.” Chastity said. “But, as much as I hate to admit it, they should hear it from you.”

Marcus sighed, knowing that it would come out now, no matter what he did.  _ Better leave out some of the... worst details. _

“His name is Aaron.” Marcus said. “And he’s like a brother to me.”


	11. Chapter 11

“So , if I’m understanding you correctly, you were not only attacked by half-bloods who had seemingly disappeared from our Camp, you were then stopped from bringing them back by Aaron Baldwin , another of our disappeared campers. And instead of bringing him back as well , you allowed him to take the half -bloods you had subdued and disappear into thin air?”

Marcus frowned at the rebuke clear in Chiron’s words. The rest of the group sat around the meeting table in the Big House, whereas he leaned agai nst the doorframe to the meeting room.

“You should’ve seen him!” Elliot said. “He caught an arrow out of mid-air! Like it was nothing! And I didn’t even  see Phil shoot it!”

“He caught an arrow. And so, you decided to not fight for the half-bloods you had captured? There were  _ seven _ of you!” Chiron sounded exasperated, sitting in his wheelchair at the head of the meeting table.

“Seven of us who had already had one hell of a trip by the time he showed up.” Joel replied.

“Not to mention, the two we ‘captured’ weren’t exactly easy to take down!” Jason exclaimed.

Chiron sighed. “I understa nd that it wasn’t easy to do, but you had still managed to defeat two half-bloods who had gotten the jump on you. I’m proud of you for that fact. But t o simply let another half-blood walk in and just take them from you-”

“Dammit Chiron, it wasn’t just  _ any _ half-blood! It was Aaron!” Marcus couldn’t take it anymore. “ And instead of sending us to track him down, you’re lecturing us on letting him escape !”

“Marcus...” Maddie looked up at him from where she sat at the table, concern on her face.

“You want us to go  _ after  _ him?” Chastity asked, her shock clear in her voice. “You saw what he did! H e took that drop that I thought was going to kill you like it was nothing! Caught an arrow that none of us had known was coming, from a  _ Son of Apollo,  _ like we had tossed him a beach ball , and taunted us about it besides! Oh, and to top it off, you said he teleported.  _ Teleported! _ I don’t know what kind of mystery magical powers you have Marcus, but I know I can’t fight that.”

“Son of Apollo?” Chiron spoke up, seemingly purposefully changing the subject.

“Yeah! Aaron called Phillp a Son of Apollo!” Maddie said, her excitement from before creeping back into her voice. 

The rest of the group turned to look at Phillip, who had sat quietly during the meeting thus far.

“It happened right after Capture the Flag.” Phillip said with a shrug. “Apollo showed up and claimed me as his son. I didn’t think it was that important.”

“Not that important?!” Maddie stood up from her seat, and Marcus stepped forward to stand with her, placing his hand on her head.

“Maddie, it’s alright.” Marcus said quietly. “Remember who we’re talking about  here. Poor guy was sent here from the Civil War , remember?”

Maddie grumbled a  bit but sat back down.

“Well, well... a Child of Apollo, chosen by Artemis herself to travel to this particular period of history...” Chiron scratched his chin. “Momentous indeed... but why...?”

The group looked at each other as Chiron trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. Marcus saw confusion from Jason and  Joel, and Elliot seemed just as happy-go-lucky as ever, which was concerning considering the topic at hand. Phillip seemed uncomfortable with  the focus on him the conversation had taken, and Chastity seemed fed up with the whole thing.  _ She’s probably exhausted... Doe _ _ sn’t normally leave the camp.  _ Marcus felt a small twinge of sympathy.  _ I’ll check on her later and make sure she’s okay... I’m sure this was a bit much to handle.  _

Finally, Marcus glanced at Maddie, and in that one glance saw more than she probably meant to let on.  _ Frustration...  _ _ Of course _ _ she’s  _ _ frustrated. Her _ _ patron not only claims his son during a time when she’s injured and in danger, but he shows up to him in person. That after the Goddess wh _ _ o’s  _ _ favor _ _ she’s been trying to earn her entire life shows such favoritism to that same child, sending him through the centuries...  _ Marcus placed hi s hand on Maddie’s head, ruffling her hair gently. Maddie looked up at Marcus, forcing a smile to her face, but Marcus shook his head gently.  _ You don’t have to hide it from me.  _ He gave her a small smile,  and he saw his Maddie read his intentions behind it. Her forced smiled relaxed and a smaller one took its place. Smaller, but real, and that was enough for Marcus.

“So, what are we going to do?” Marcus turned back to Chiron, who was lost in thought.

“Hm? Do?” Chiron seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts .  “Ah, yes. I’ll have Joey send out a few of his best scouts to try an d track down these... red shirt half-bloods.”

“You know that won’t work.” Marcus said. “They don’t know his habits. Send me out instead.”

Maddie looked up at Marcus. “You mean, send  _ us...  _ Right?”

But Marcus was already shaking his head. “Not this time Mads. This is too-”

“Don’t you tell me this is too dangerous!” Maddie jumped to her feet again. “What are you going to do if you run into Billy and Isaac again huh? With another automaton!”

Marcus avoided looking at Maddie, rubbing the back of his neck.  _ I can’t think when she’s this close... _ “I’ll figure it out...”

“And what if they get the drop on you huh? How are you  gonna ‘figure it out’ if you open a door and  _ BAM _ Isaac with his rocket launcher ? !”

Marcus turned his gaze back to Maddie, hating how even when they were arguing, the way she looked at him, the scrunch of her nose when she was upset, the way she put her fists on her hips...  _ Stop it. Now’s not the time.  _ "That’s a bit of a long shot there  Mads.”

“So was Aaron showing up out of nowhere.”

“Maddie-”

“ We’re a team, remember!” Maddie’s eyes started to water, even though Marcus could tell she was fighting it. “We’re a team... So why do you keep trying to leave me behind?”

Marcus knew he lost. Sighing, he put his hand on Maddie’s head. “Alright, alright, you win... Geez, when did you get to be so damn good at  arguing.”

Maddie brushed he hand across her eyes, inconspicuously brushing those beginning tears away. “I’ve had a lot of practice you know...”

“Yeah, I know.” Marcus smiled and ruffled Maddie’s hair, causing her to laugh a little . “Sorry Maddie Madness.”

“Now that that little... diversion has been taken care of....” Chiron coughed.

Marcus brought himself back to reality. Turning, he saw the rest of the group watching them. A few of them looked amused. Chiron looked exasperated. Chastity looked furious.  _ Probably could have handled that better... _

“It doesn’t matter either way Marcus.” Chiron continued. “You aren’t being sent. You were right to argue that you should have returned home after you first were ambushed, but I am glad that you brought us this new information. For now, you are to remain at Cam p and rest. ”

Marcus couldn’t believe his ears. Before he could say anything else, Chiron had wheeled himself out of the room.  _ Damn centaur...  _ Marcus started after him, but he found his path blocked by Phillip, who for once seemed to want Marcus’ a ttention. 

“No.” Phillip said, putting a hand on Marcus’ shoulder. “I understand wanting to finish a job you start, but a good soldier knows when to rest. You don’t want to run into an ambush when you aren’t ready. Imag ine what that would do to Maddie.” 

Marcus clenched his jaw but nodded. Nodding in return, Phillip walked  past Marcus and out the door.  Chastity followed suit, passing by Marcus as if he wasn’t even there, in fact, Marcus had to step aside to avoid being run over by her on her hasty exit.  _ What the hell was that about?  _ M arcus shrugged and was about to leave, when Joel caught his arm.

“So. You and little miss spear huh?” He said.

“What?” Marcus replied, glad that Maddie had already left.

“Isn’t it obvious? Gosh I feel dumb for not seeing it before!” Elliot exclaimed with a smile.

“Wait, you didn’t know? Even I noticed something was up...” Jason said, having not moved from his seat at the table.

“Guys, guys, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Marcus said, raising his hands. _Shit. Bad enough Aaron knew_ _..._ _B_ _ut this?_

“Oh, so she’s single then? Excuse me real quick guys.” Elliot tried walking past Marcus, only for Marcus to catch him by the collar of his shirt.

“Oh no. If anybody isn’t going to get near her, it’s you bear boy.”

“What? Why not!”

Marcus turned and stared in Elliot’s eyes, letting him see just how much anger was still lying there. “Do I need to remind you of Capture the Flag?”

Marcus watched Elliot deflate in front of him and slip back behind Joel. “Geez, I said I was sorry... Let it go already...”

Marcus shook his head and walked out of the room in response. Although, fled might be the more accurate term. Stepping out onto the  wrap-around porch of the Big House, Marcus leaned against the railing, his eyes on the lake in the distance.

_ Aaron... I’ll see you soon. _ _ No matter what that centaur says. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus waited until night fell over camp before making his move. Quietly, he left his cabin with the bag he had packed beforehand. The moonlight shone across the camp, causing Marcus to scowl. _Great. Just what I needed._ _More visibility._

Marcus walked casually across camp, doing his best to appear natural, slinging his bag on his back. He saw a few other campers around, some sitting on the grass or at picnic tables. None of them returned his glance, which was just fine with him. _Just enough that I blend in, but not enough that I’m noticed. Some God must be on my side tonight._

“I’m worried about Marcus...”

The sound of a voice nearby caused Marcus to jump and slip into the nearest shadow. He wasn’t out of the main area of camp yet, but he was far enough out that most people wouldn’t be out here this late at night.

“I know I shouldn’t be . After all, Marcus ’ my best friend! I know he can take care of himself but... I haven’t seen him that upset in a long time....”

Marcus clenched his jaw in the shadows. He knew what he was hearing.  _ Maddie... Why did you have to choose  _ tonight _ to have you _ _ r _ _ nightly chat so far from you _ _ r _ _ cabin... _

“ But I know he’ll be okay. After all, it’s Marcus! And he promised me he wouldn’t l eave me behind, so whatever he deals with next, I’ll be right there!”

Marcus tried to swallow the guilt. He knew he had promised her but this... _This isn’t like an official_ _quest... We’d be breaking the rules, sneaking out... I don’t care about the Olympians’ favor... To Hades with them... But Maddie does._ _I can’t ask her to do this._

As he turned to walk away, a movement at the edge of his vision caught his eye. Following the movement, he saw a figure standing in the shadows under the trees. A woman. Indescribably beautiful. Marcus couldn’t believe she’d have the nerve to show up now. _Aphrodite. What are you doing here?_

But Aphrodite didn’t say anything. She just smiled at him, shaking her head gently.  _ What are you trying to say? You’re a Goddess, stop playing around. _

She shrugged, and at that moment Marcus was sure, as he had been so many times before, that Aphrodite read his thoughts , no matter how many times she claimed she didn’t do that to him .  _ She always says I’m just easy to read... Like hell. _

Aphrodite’s smile grew  wider . She slowly raised her hand and waved to Marcus, yet her eyes weren’t looking at him . They seemed to be looking past him . Confused, Marcus stepped towards h er when he felt a nd heard a crack come from  under his foot. Looking down, Marcus realized that while he had been so focused on Aphrodite, he had stepped on a branch that had fallen from the tree he was under. Raising his hea d back up, he saw that in that split moment, Aphrodite had disappeared. 

“Marcus?”

Marcus flinched inwardly.  _ Dammit...  _ He turned around, putting a smile on his face. “Hey there Mads. Bit far out for your nightly talk isn’t it?”

“I guess.” Maddie shrugged, her hands in the pockets of her overalls. “I don’t know. Just had a feeling that it would be good for a bit of a change tonight  you know?”

_ Oh _ _ I’m sure.  _ Marcus fought to keep the scowl from his face.  _ And I’m pretty sure I know exactly where that feeling came from... _

“Marcus are you okay?” Maddie said, stepping closer to him, her face full of concern. “You seem a bit upset still.”

Marcus shrugged. “ Of course I’m oka y .”

Marcus felt his heart rate skyrocket as Maddie stepped closer to him, close enough he could count the freckles across her face if he wanted to, even in the moonlight. She peered up into his face, seemingly searching for an answer to what he was hiding. He returned her gaze with a smile . 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” He laughed, trying to relieve some of his own tension.

“No... But you do have something on your back.” Maddie pointed out. “Why do you have a bag Marcus?”

“What?” _Shit._

“I said, why do you have a bag?”

Marcus looked away. “Oh, this? Uh...”

“You weren’t... You weren’t going to try to sneak  out, were you?”

“I was just looking for some fresh air.” Marcus knew he was caught out even before he said it, but he had to try.

“Then... Can I go with you?” Maddie asked innocently.

Marcus looked back at  Maddie, an eyebrow raised. “And what about your talk with the moon?”

“Oh, we were just about finished anyway.” Maddie smiled up at Marcus.

Marcus sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it now. “ Mads... I’m going after Aaron alright?”

Maddie frowned, taking a step back from Marcus. “But... Chiron said-”

“I don’t care what Chiron said.” Marcus said, probably a little too forcefully, but he didn’t care. “Look Maddie... If there’s anybody who has a chance of tracking him down, it’s me. We both know that. Who else knows his tricks from when he used to sneak  out? Who else knows where he’s likely to go? I waited the last time Chiron told me to and I can’t help thinking... I...” Marcus’ voice faded to sile nce, knowing he was rambling. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing thoughts. He felt a touch on his cheek,  small fingers gently touching his face, and he was able to think clearly again. Opening his eyes, he saw Maddie had her hand on his  cheek, a sympathetic look on her face.

“You think if we’d gone after him before, we could have brought him back... right?”

Wordlessly, Marcus nodded.  _ She seems so innocent I sometimes forget...  _ _ She _ _ can see right through me when she tries... _

“Well then. We better go after him then.” Maddie exclaimed with a grin.

“What? We? Maddie you know it would mean-”

“Sneaking out of camp. Yeah, I know. You guys used to do it all the time, so what’s the big deal?” Maddie’s nonchalance at what she was talking about might have been aggravating if he wasn’t so shocked. 

“But what about-”

“I’m sure the Gods will notice us more if we actually  _ do _ something rather than sit around camp all the time.” Maddie said . “After all, there’s been so much Godly stuff happening lately, and it’s the first time since Aaron left that we’ve all really tried to do anything. Even Appollo showed up to camp...  apparently ...” Ma ddie’s voice trailed off, but she perked back up so quickly anybody else would think that it had been their imagination, but Marcus knew her too well.  _ Ah, so that’s where _ _ this is coming from.  _

With a sigh, Marcus gave up. If he was honest with himself, he would feel better knowing that Maddie would be with him, even if it was just because-

A crash came from behind Marcus, causing him to jump. Spinning, he stopped for a second at the sight before him. Joel was sprawled on the ground, Jason half on top of him, both covered in  leaves and twigs, with leaves still falling slowly from the tree above them. “What the...”

“Ow... I told you  you were too heavy...” Jason grumbled.

“Me?! If it weren’t for you bouncin’ up and down like a kiddie at a football game, we may have actually caught somethin’ spicy! Now will you get offa me!” Joel cried out.

Marcus and Maddie looked at each other. Maddie’s eyes were full of questions, and even though Marcus was pretty sure he knew what they had been trying to see, he wasn’t about to tell Maddie that. With a sigh, he put his hand on  Maddie’s head and messed with her hair.  _ Note to self... Kill those idiots later.  _ "So... How much of that did you hear?”

Having finally pushed Jason  off of him, Joel stood up and dusted himself off. “Well now, enough to know that y’all are about to get the heck  outta dodge and after that golden boy. And I want in.”

“Excuse me?” Marcus raised an eyebrow.

“You heard me. I want in. I  ain’t ever backed down from somebody before, and frankly leaving things like we did  ain’t sittin’ right with me. Besides, I can’t let y’all run around without me. What if something... interesting happens and I miss it?”

“Ooh when you put it like that, count me in!” Jason said, having finally managed to pull the last leaves from his hair. “Where are we going?”

Marcus looked back and forth between the two of them and sighed.  _ If I don’t take these morons. the first thing they’ll do is go to Chiron... And the longer he doesn’t know where we went, the better.  _ "Fine! Fine. You both can tag along too .”

“Too? Does that mean...?” Maddie perked up.

“Yeah, I guess.” Marcus sighed, throwing a half grin at Maddie. “We are a team after all. Meet me at Thalia’s Tree in te n minutes. If you aren’t there, we leave without you.” Marcus threw this last bit towards Jason and Joel.

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. Ten minutes.” Joel smirked with a mock salute. “Just make sure y’all don’t do anything till I get there. I’m starting to get a hang of this camp gossip thing.” 

With that, the group split up to meet back up at the tree in ten minutes time. While he’d never admit it out loud, a part of Marcus was happy Jason and Joel were tagging along. _While Jason hasn’t really proven himself yet, a guy like Joel will be useful in_ _a fight... And for some reason, I get the feeling that’s exactly what we’ll find out there._

Leaning back against the tree, Marcus looked out from camp at the mortal world. Somewhere out there, Aaron was waiting. He knew it. _And where he is, the other two won’t be far behind... At least, that’s what I hope..._

When they all had gathered, Marcus led the way down Half-blood Hill towards where he had seen Chiron stash the bus from their last trip to the city. Sneaking around the bus, he led the way to the front door and forced it open slowly. Jason took it upon himself to keep watch, using some sort of power to bend the shadows around himself so he was almost invisible. _Huh. Maybe it pays to have a child of Dolos with us after all._ Marcus slipped onto the bus quietly and slipped under the steering wheel. 

“What are you doing?” Maddie whispered.

“Aaron showed me this while we were out...” Marcus replied. “Granted that was on an older car, but how hard can it be?”

“Or, ya know, we could just look for the keys.” Joel said quietly, having joined them on the bus.

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like they’d just be-”

But Joel stepped forward and flipped down the sun visor. With a jingle, a ring of keys fell and landed on Marcus.  Joel smirked down at  him . “You were sayin’?”

Marcus grabbed the keys and stood up. “ Oh shut up already.” 

“You know how to drive this thing  loverboy ?” Joel’s smirk was really starting to get on Marcus’ nerves.

“No. But  h ow much different from a regular car  can it be.” Marcus spat back. 

Joel shrugged and shook his head, his smirk never leaving his face. “Ah, poor little city boy. Move over and let me show  y a how it’s done.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow but stepped aside. “You’re telling me you know how to drive a bus?”

“We got up to all sorts of things when the heads of the orphanage weren’t looking.” Joel replied, plopping down into the driver’s seat of the bus. “Hey, Boulder Boy! Get in here, train’s leavin’!”

“When are you people  gonna let that  boulder trap go...” Jason grumbled, hopping up into the bus and sitting in the first seat behind Joel . “It was one time...”

“We’ll forget when  ya do  somethin ’ to make up for it.” Joel laughed, closing the door to the bus and turning the key in the ignition. 

Marcus rolled his eyes and sat in the opposite seat from Jason. “Just get us out of here. I’ll navigate on the way.”

“Oh? Where we  goin ’, hotshot?”

“A place Greek Half-bloods avoid like the plague these days. If there’s one place I can think of that Aaron went, it’s there.”

“And where’s that?” Jason piped up.

Marcus couldn’t help but smile as Maddie slipped into the seat next to him, leaning against him and falling asleep almost immediately. “The ruins of New Rome.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Joel drove through the night, though he took the time to show them all how to drive the bus as he did so. After all, as he said, there was no way he was going to drive all the way through to California, a full three-day drive. Maddie was spared this lesson though, as she had slept through the lesson. _Plus, I don’t really know if her feet would even reach the pedals on this thing..._

Although, as it turns out, they needn’t have bothered. As the sun came up, shining through the windows of the modified Greyhound bus, one of the seats that they hadn’t noticed was reclined in the back crashed upright. Practically falling over himself, Randy burst up the aisle of the bus. 

“What the hell is happening here?!” He shouted. “Why are you kids driving my bus?!” 

Marcus froze. This was something he hadn’t planned for. Mind racing, he tried to come up with a plan, any plan. But before he could say a word, the situation was taken out of his hands. 

“Hold on now Randy, no need to get all pissed off.” Jason said slowly. Marcus reached slowly into his pocket and grabbing his pocket watch. _Dammit... Jason you better know what you’re doing_ _._ "We’re on a quest from camp. Chiron’s orders.” 

“Chiron... You mean that guy in the wheelchair?” Randy seemed to relax, just a little. Marcus noticed his eyes seemed to glaze over. _The Mist at work..._ _Guess Children of Dolos can be useful after all_ _._

“Yeah, the guy in the wheelchair. Look, we need to get to Berkely Hills in California. Think you can handle it?” 

“Handle it?” Randy scoffed. “Kid, I’ve driven all over this damn country. Pull over and get out of my driver’s seat.” 

Joel glanced in the rearview mirror and met Marcus’ gaze. Marcus shrugged and nodded, and Joel moved the bus to the side of the highway, pulling into the shoulder and parking. Randy waited, the epitome of impatience, as Joel slipped out of the driver’s seat and into the seat Jason was in. Randy walked by and practically fell into the seat, mumbling something about “kid giants” and “messing with my chair”. Marcus and Joel exchanged glances and Marcus could see Joel was all too obviously trying not to laugh as Randy’s grumbling. After a second, the bus started moving again, back on its way to California. Taking a closer look at the driver, Marcus noticed that as soon as he was driving again Randy seemed to relax and the glazed over look was clearer than ever on his face. _Huh... Guess the bus has something to do with the Mist controlling him after all... Wonder what the Hephaestus kids did to it_ _..._ He shrugged. _Not my concern,_ _as long as_ _he gets us to the Ruins of New Rome, that’s good enoug_ _h for me._

Glancing over, Marcus was pleased to see that all of the commotion hadn’t been enough to wake Maddie. As gently as he could, Marcus lifted her into his arms. _Light as a feather..._ _I_ _really need to get you to eat more Mads._ Carefully, to avoid any jostling that might wake her up, Marcus carried Maddie towards the back of the bus, settling her in a seat and reclining it for her. Taking off the jacket he had brought with him, Marcus used it as a blanket, laying it over Maddie as gently as he could. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. _Looking at her now, you wouldn’t know she was the fiercest fighter I’d ever seen..._ He shook his head a little. _No. Get ahold of yourself Marcus._ He made sure she was tucked in gently and stood. _I won’t fail again... This time, we all make it back alive._

Turning back towards the front of the bus, he caught the quick motion of both Joel and Jason whipping back around to face the front of the bus. _God damn spying pieces of... ugh whatever._ Marcus walked back to the front of the bus and clapped Jason gently on the shoulder. 

“Nice work Boulder Boy.” 

Jason looked up at him with a petulant glance. “Are we _still_ on that?” 

“Tell you what, you tell me how you used the Mist so easily, and I’ll consider letting it go.” Marcus said. 

“I... I don’t know.” Jason replied, eyes downcast. “It’s always been like that... Sometimes I say things and people just... believe me.” 

“Sometimes?” Joel piped up. 

“Well yeah... Sometimes it just doesn’t work.” Jason said. “I don’t know why though.” 

“Dolos.” Marcus said. 

“What?” 

“Your father is Dolos. The God of Cunning, Guile, Lies... The Mist is something that is used to hide what’s really happening. Maybe being his son gives you some talent at using it.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Jason scoffed. “Talent. If I was so talented, you all wouldn’t be calling me ‘Boulder Boy’...” 

Marcus shook his head. _Ah, so that’s it._ "Take it from me kid. The less you believe in your own talents, the less they’ll want to work for you. How about instead of saying you don’t have any skills, try figuring out how to use what they are. After all, we both just saw you change Randy’s mind with the Mist, and I guarantee if you hadn’t, this trip would’ve been off to a rough start. Imagine what else you could use the Mist for.” Marcus stood and stretched. “Think about it.” 

With that, Marcus headed back toward he had left Maddie, reclining a seat across the aisle from her and settling down. Closing his eyes, he settled down to try and sleep a bit before the sun was fully up. Hearing voices, he opened one eye to see Joel and Jason both looking down the aisle at him again, whispering amongst themselves. Realizing they were probably talking about him and Maddie again, he sighed. _This is_ _gonna_ _be a long trip..._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marcus swiped his hand in front of him, breaking yet another attempt by Chiron to reach him via Iris message. _You’d think after three days, he’d just give up._

Marcus walked around the gas station where Randy had stopped to fill up the bus. As he did, he saw Joel and Jason talking with Maddie quietly. _Oh no. No, no, no._ Marcus hurried over to them. 

“-you known Marcus?” Jason was asking. 

“Oh, we’ve known each other since I started at Camp!” Maddie responded with a smile. 

“So, ya could say he’s your childhood best friend?” Joel asked, a bit too eagerly for Marcus’ liking. 

“Uh huh. We’ve been together ever since.” Maddie said innocently. 

Marcus stepped into the conversation. “I’ve looked out for her since then.” He said with a smile, messing up Maddie’s hair and causing her to giggle. “It’s been a long time, but we’re still friends.” 

“Friends huh...?” Jason said, giving Joel a sidelong glance. 

Marcus turned his attention to Jason and smiled. A smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah. Why? Something wrong?” 

Marcus watched Jason shrink under his gaze. “N-n-no. I just thought it was really nice that you could still be friends after all this time...” And with that, Jason practically fled onto the bus. Joel followed, giving Marcus a wink and obviously barely containing his laughter. 

“Marcus, what was that all about?” Maddie looked up at him with his hand still resting on her head. “Why did Jason ask you that?” 

Marcus shrugged. “Who knows why Jason does anything Mads. Come on, looks like Randy’s done fueling the bus up and we need to get going. We’re almost there.” 

“What kind of place was New Rome?” Maddie asked excitedly. “I never hear anybody talk about it anymore.” 

“That’s because it’s not a happy story Maddie Madness.” Marcus replied, climbing onto the bus. 

“Why? What happened?” Jason piped up, having heard them speaking. 

“Well, like I told you, the Gods have followed the spirit of the west for as long as there’s been one.” 

“Yeah, and ya said that since they were Roman for nearly as long as they were Greek, the Gods have two distinct sides. Not that I know what the heck that means.” Joel added. 

“It means Zeus is also Jupiter, Ares is also Mars... That sort of thing.” Maddie said. “It didn’t used to be common knowledge, but during the Age of Jackson, we found out that there was another camp for half-bloods. The Roman ones.” 

“Age of Jackson...?” Jason asked. 

Marcus shrugged. “It was a while ago. The titans rose up, tried to take over Olympus and destroy the gods, Gaia tried waking up, Apollo was turned into a mortal, a whole lot happened in one lifetime.” 

Jason nodded, eyes wide. “Yeah. That sounds like a lot.” 

“Thing is, after all was said and done Percy Jackson decided to try and make a life for himself in New Rome, a city that the Roman half-bloods had created.” 

“They made a city?” Joel asked. 

“Yeah. Apparently, it was _huge!_ " Maddie said. 

“Huge or not, it was a _Roman_ city. A Greek half-blood deciding to spend his life there... Well, I don’t care how many people liked him, that was a dumb idea and bound to lead to trouble.” Marcus said. Maddie nodded her head sadly. 

“What happened?” Jason asked. 

“What always happens when Greek and Roman half-bloods interact. Eventually, the two groups starting fighting. Over quest areas, over Godly favor... Eventually, it got back to the point where the two groups where at each other's throats, with those on both sides dying for a war. The only ones who seemed to see reason were Percy and his friends. But there was a group who didn’t want peace. They wanted war between the half-bloods, to prove once and for all which side was greater. And I guess they got their wish.” Marcus sighed. 

“They killed Percy Jackson in the streets of New Rome... With Celestial Bronze weapons...” 

Jason gasped, and Joel’s face was uncharacteristically dark. Marcus nodded before continuing. 

“Of course, the Romans couldn’t let this go. Percy Jackson was their hero, an ex-Praetor, one of their leaders. How dare the Greek monsters murder him in cold blood! But then there were the Greeks who refused to believe it was one of their own. After all, Percy Jackson was _their_ hero. A Greek demigod, a son of Poseidon, the hero that had taken down Kronos and saved Olympus. Now not only had the Roman’s taken him from them with their shining city of promises, they had killed him while he was there. And even if they _hadn’t_ killed him themselves, they failed to protect him! I’m sure you can see what happened.” 

“War between the half-bloods.” Joel muttered. 

“Exactly. One that dragged on and on. Unlike the rest of the wars between the two sides, even the Gods were powerless to stop this conflict. Their hatred was too great, the split too wide. The Gods themselves had to retreat from the earth entirely or risk being shattered. They had to wait for the conflict to end on its own. And eventually, it did...” Marcus trailed off, looking out of the front windshield, a deep scowl coming to his face. 

“How did it end...?” Jason asked. 

Marcus pointed at the windshield. “See for yourself. We’re here.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter section this time. Super long section in the works for the next upload. Enjoy!

_ Some Time Before... _

“Alicia! Wait!”

Marcus raced through Camp, chasing the shadowy form of Alicia as she fled from the lake. Stumbling in the darkness, he was barely able to keep Alicia in his sight, her  black hair blending in to the night.  He didn’t realize where they were going until it was too late, and she ran through the gates  to the  arena  training grounds. Still, he followed her onto the sand , though he moved more slowly. After all, there was nowhere else for her to run to. As he stepped onto the sand, he saw Aaron and Hunter at the far end of the arena , though they turned when the two of them stepped into the arena.

“Did you know?” Alicia shouted at them. 

Aaron and Hunter just looked at each other, confused.

“Did you know?!” Alicia screamed again.

“Alicia-” Marcus began.

“No! No, I don’t want to hear anything from  _ you _ !” Alicia didn’t even turn to look at  him.

“Marcus, what’s going on?” Hunter asked, resting his two-handed battle-axe on his shoulder.

“Alicia, calm down.” Aaron added, dusting the sand from his pants. “This isn’t the time for us to be fighting ourselves -”

“No! Aaron, tell me the truth! Did you know about Marcus?!” Alicia still hadn’t looked at Marcus, but he could hear her voice start to c rack. 

“What about Marcus? Aaron what is she talking about?” Hunter asked.

Aaron sighed. “Let me guess... You found out about how he feels about Maddie huh?”

Hunter whistled. “Damn. I was wondering what the reaction would be like when she found out.”

“Alicia...” Marcus said gently, stepping forward. But before he could reach her, she spun around to face Marcus. He was stunned to see that while the anger he had expected was there, tears were standing in her eyes.

“No. No Marcus, I don’t want to hear your excuses.” 

“Whoa hey, let the guy explain himself huh?” Hunter said.

“Hunter, maybe we should stay ou t of this one...” Aaron said quietly.

“I trusted you Marcus. Hell, I  _ loved  _ you!” Alicia cried stepping closer to Marcus. “ And now... Now I  have to hear  _ that _ ? Did I ever mean  _ anything _ to you?!”

“ Of course you did Alicia!” Marcus shot back. “ You still do!”

“Bullshit.” Alicia spat. “When were you going to tell me?”

Marcus just stood silently in response.

“Oh. I get it.” Alicia got suddenly quiet, and to Marcus that was far more terrifying. “You weren’t going to . What about me wasn’t good enough for you Marcus? Was it because I’m not petite and cute? Is it because I don’t need you to constantly be playing the hero for me? What about her is so much  _ better  _ than me?! ”

Aaron stepped in between the two of them. “Alright Alicia, I think that’s enough.”

“Yeah, no need to kill the poor guy.” Hunter added. “After all, it’s not like he can control th at kind of thing.  Feelings are the Gods domain...  Besides, since this is honesty hour, I’m sure your jealousy didn’t help...”

“ _ My _ ... Jealousy?” Alicia’s voice took on a dangerous quality Marcus had come to learn so well.  _ No...  _ "And who do I have to thank for that  Marcus? Who played with my emotions to torture you?”

“What? Alicia what are you talking about?” Aaron asked.

“Go ahead Marcus. Tell them. Tell them all about your little talk by the lake tonight.” Marcus saw in Alicia’s eyes that she was beyond caring. She was too angry, too hurt, too bitter to control herself.

“Marcus, what are you hiding from us?” Hunter asked, stepping forward to be in line with Alicia. Looking at them, Marcus saw suspicion in Hunter’s eyes.  Even Aaron’s eyes started to turn dark when they looked at Marcus.

“Tonight... By the lake... Aphrodite visited me.” Marcus barely choked out the words in a whisper.  _ This is  _ _ spiraling _ _... I need to stop it... _

“After what we just went through, you talked to  _ Aphrodite?!"  _ Hunter’s voice betrayed his shock.

“What did she say Marcus?” Aaron asked quietly.

Marcus couldn’t breathe, let alone speak. He couldn’t answer them.

“Nothing? Fine. I’ll tell them.” Alicia scoffed. “Aphrodite’s been using us. _She_ got between Marcus and me. _She’s_ the reason I’m... I _was_ jealous. The reason we were sent to deal with Eros was because she treats Marcus like her _toy._ "

“ I take it she wasn’t happy when Marcus told her to fuck off tonight then.” Aaron said.  _ Aaron...  _ _ No... _

“You would think. But apparently, the Gods  _ aren’t _ to blame for Kelly... for her...” Alicia’s voice cracked. 

“Oh yeah? Says who.” Hunter swung his axe  off of his shoulder. “I dare somebody to say that to me.”

Alicia turned to Marcus. “Go ahead Marcus. Tell them what you told Aphrodite.”

“Marcus...?” Hunter’s voice was shocked. He didn’t believe it.  _ Neither did I at first.  _

“The perfect disaster...” Marcus admitted, hating himself as he was forced to say it again. “No one party is to blame...”

Before he could react, Marcus felt himself swept off his feet. Landing on his back, he saw Aaron above him, his eyes blind with rage and his fist descending towards him.  _ No... Please. Not like this. _

Marcus rolled, narrowly avoiding Aaron’s fist and shot to his feet. “Aaron, Aphrodite didn’t kill Kelly.”

“Marcus...” Aaron was broken , his eyes on the ground where Marcus had been a moment ago . His voice betrayed the feelings boiling inside of him. “First, they toyed with you. I let it go. Then, they ... they killed my Kelly... and still I was willing to live under them . ‘That’s what she would have wanted’ I told myself. ‘To live. To move forward’.  But now...” Aaron finall y looked up to meet Marcus’ eyes, and he saw tears streaming down his face. “They weren’t content with taking Kelly away from me , they had to twist you... Turn you into a tool... A tool to try and make me dance to their tune... Well, I’m sick of it...”

“Aaron, don’t -” Marcus stepped forward but stopped when Hunter stepped into his way.

“’Nobody’s to blame’...? Are you kidding me?” Hunter’s voice quaked with barely contained rage.  “You of all people... How dare you... How  _ dare you!”  _ Marcus barely had time to duck as Hunter aimed a  haymaker at him.  _ They’ve been pushed too far. I have to- _

Marcus was pulled off his feet, landing hard onto his back. Looking down, he saw... _Shit._ Alicia’s whip was wrapped around his ankle. _This is escalating too quickly._ _This isn’t right!_ Rolling again, Marcus dodged Hunter taking another swipe at him. _I need to get them to calm down._ Glancing around, Marcus saw a shape in the stands of the arena. Clothed in ragged, torn black clothing, the female figure had long, matted red hair, her bloodshot green eyes fixed on him. Even from where he was, Marcus could tell there was something not mortal about her. But before he could act on it any further, he again had to dodge another swing from Hunter. _Nothing for it. I can’t defend myself_ _from these three with just my hands!_ Marcus sprang to his feet and whipped his pocket watch out his pocket.

“So... You’re that set to being the Gods puppet...” Aaron said quietly. Marcus saw the figure in the stands cock her head to the side, and Aaron  spoke again . “No. Not  all  the Gods. T he Olympians... Aphrodite’s puppet.  _ Eros’ _ puppet.” 

Marcus was about to respond when Alicia’s whip cracked through the air, striking him on the shoulder. With a cry of pain, Marcus flicked his pocket watch, transforming it into a whip of his own.  _ I can’t do this... but _ _ if I don’t _ _... _

Marcus heard a step behind him and spun. Before he could react, he saw the haft of Hunter’s axe come into his view. Then all Marcus saw was darkness.

Marcus didn’t know how much later it was when he regained consciousness. He staggered to his feet.

“Aaron...” Marcus’ dry throat betrayed him, and his voice barely came out a whisper. “Aaron!” He tried again,  shouting as loud as he was able. “Hunter! Alicia!”

No answer came back to him. Looking around, Marcus saw that the lights of the arena had all but burned out.  _ I must have been out for hours... Dammit where are they! _

Marcus raced back to his cabin that he shared with his friends, but even before he got there, he knew what he’d find. But knowing a nd seeing were two different feelings. Steppi n g through the doorway, Marcus felt his heart in his throat.  _ Empty...  _ _ All of _ _ their stuff is gone... _

Marcus sunk to the ground in the doorway. He didn’t know where they’d gone. He didn’t know who that figure was in the arena. He didn’t know why they’d left him behind when their rage had been enough that they’d attack. He only knew one thing...

_ I’m... alone... _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _


	14. Chapter 14

_ Present... _

“Wow...”

Marcus had to agree with Maddie’s reaction. Even in ruins, New Rome was still a sight to behold. Nature had reclaimed much of the city, though there were still some standing structures. Large pillars still rose through ought much of the growth, and many buildings still had one or two walls standing. A river ran along the side of the hill, emptying into a lake that was clear enough to see straight to the bottom. On the other side of the city ruins was a larger hill, on top of which were near pristine buildings.

“What are those?” Maddie asked, pointing to the pristine buildings.

Marcus shrugged. “From what I’ve heard, that would be what the Romans used to call Temple Hill. When the Greeks stormed and burned the city, they left the temples untouched.”

“Makes sense. After all, Gods are Gods.” Jason said.

“Keep  tellin ’ yourself that kid.” Joel replied. “But the Greek gods are still around.  Roman ones aren’t.”

“They’re... they’re mostly the same though-” Maddie started to explain but Marcus put his hand on her head and shook his head when she looked at him questioningly.

“It doesn’t matter Mads. Even half-bloods who’ve heard the story a thousand times at camp still get confused.  No reason to go through a history lesson now.”

“I guess...” Maddie pouted. “Can we at least stop by the  t emples? I  wanna send a prayer up to Artemis!  Diana, I mean! I think...”

Marcus couldn’t help but smile and messed with Maddie’s hair. “We’ll see. But let’s not forget why we’re here huh?”

“Geez, you’re one to talk huh? ” Joel laughed.

Marcus threw a glare at Joel but sighed and stepped forward. “Yeah, yeah I get it. Let’s  start by check ing the Ruins closest to the lake.”

“And if they aren’t there?”  Maddie asked innocently .

“Then we check there.” Marcus said, pointing at the ruins of the Coliseum.  “It’s the biggest building that’s still standing.”

“ I f they  aren't there?”  Jason asked .

Marcus clenched his jaw in frustration.  _ Stay calm.  _ " Then we move on to the city itself. The old residential district should be towards the far side of the hill, and that would probably be where they wou ld set up if they aren’t near the lake or the Coliseum.”

“And what if they  ain’t there?” Joel smirked.

Marcus had to fight to keep his voice steady. “Well then if that’s the case you’re going to have to help me come up with a plan to escape Chiron’s wrath when we head  back to camp empty-handed.”

Joel flinched, though he tried to play it off as a shiver. “Alright, alright, no need to get testy. Let’s head down to the lake then.”

Picking their way through the ruins of the city, Marcus couldn’t help but think of the last time he had been here. _Chiron w_ _as pissed at us then too._ Marcus smirked at the memory. _Always trying to protect us from the mistakes of the past._ _Maybe if we had more half-bloods to visit these ruins, they wouldn’t be so quick to rush to_ _violence..._ Even as he had the thought, Marcus scoffed, earning him a curious look from Maddie, who he just smiled at and shook his head. _Yeah right..._ _Violence is in human nature, and_ _half_ _-bloods even more so..._

As they reached the lake, Marcus took a moment to look out over the water.  _ Alicia and I got to wa _ _ tch the sunrise here.  _ Marcus sighed.  _ I used to think that would be a good memory  _ _ years later _ _... _ _ Not a bitter one... _

“Marcus?” Maddie’s voice broke through  his brooding. “Is everything okay?”

Marcus smiled at Maddie as she stood next to him. “Of course. Why wouldn’t it?”

“Marcus you don’t have to hide it from me you know...” Maddie looked up at him and, not for the first time, Marcus was amazed at just how much of him she could see through.  _ And yet, there’s still so much she doesn’t see... Although that’s probably for the best... _ __

Marcus shrugged. “Seriously Maddie, I’m fine. I finally have a lead on Aaron and the  rest, and I won’t let it go cold just because Chiron thinks I’m too close to this.” He smiled and rested his hand  on Maddie’s head gently.  “You worry about me too much you know.”

“That’s because you don’t worry at all.” Maddie grumbled.

“Well of course not.” Marcus winked at her. “If I did, I wouldn’t do half the dumb shit I do. And that’s what makes life interesting.”

Maddie gave Marcus what he assumed was supposed to be a stern look from under his hand , but he somehow couldn’t find it intimidating. “ You used to yell at me all the time when I just did things without thinking them through!”

Marcus laughed, doing his best to ignore the way the sunlight glittering off the lake made Maddie’s  brown eyes shine. “Sure, but then I always have you watching my back so I can afford to do stupid shit. I don’t have the Sun’s Ble ssing to heal you up when you get hurt.”

“Marcus! You should see this!” Jason’s voice came to them from the ruined building. 

Marcus messed up Maddie’s hair , more for his own comfort than hers at that moment, before  walking into the building that Jason and Joel had been checking out. As he walked in, he saw that while on the outside it had looked like only one wall had remained standing, the way natures growth had retaken the building had  actually preserved a lot of the room  structures . 

“Over here.” Joel said, meeting Marcus and Maddie at the door. Leading them through the building, Joel led them to a spot in the back where a tree had grown through the building. Under its branches, Marcus could make out the remains of what looked like...

“A campfire.” Joel said, pushing at the ash with his boot. “And from the looks of this I’d say it can’t be that old.”

“How can you tell?” Marcus asked.

“Easy. Back at the orphanage we would always sneak out at night and have fires.  The heads never checked on us during the night, only cared if we were there at lights out and when the morning count happened.”

“Place  kinda sounds like a prison.” Jason said, looking at the fire to try and see what Joel saw.

“ Y a don’t know how right y a are.” Joel said. “Anyway, from the  look of this I’d say its maybe a day old?”

“ So, they were here...” Marcus mumbled to himself, kneeling by the ash.  _ Finally. I’m catching up. _

“Eh, I don’t know about that one.” Joel responded. “Look at the amount of ash here. It was a small fire,  probably only meant for one person.”

“Just one? Maybe it’s that Aaron guy?” Jason added.

Marcus shrugged. “Maybe, but the cold didn’t really bother him. I don’t see him making a fire if it was just him.”

“So, we struck out... they weren’t here after all.”

“Well, whoever  _ was _ here has to be able to see through the Mist.” Maddie said. “So even if it’s not Aaron, it could be-”

“It could be another half-blood.” Marcus said quickly. “And that’s useful information no matter how you look at it.” Marcus caught Maddie’s eye and shook his head slightly.  _ They don’t need to know _ _ about the others. Not yet. _

Maddie seemed to read the look he was giving her and nodded in response. “Right.  And if it’s a half-blood that hasn’t been to camp yet, we should bring them back with us.”

Marcus looked closer at the area around the campfire.  _ There, a place brushed clean of leaves and such... a sleeping spot maybe? B _ _ arely b _ _ ig enough for one person.  _ Something seemed off to him, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He was about to stand up when something caught his eye.  He saw a few indents in the dirt around where the ash of the fire pit was. Each of them was around the size of a baseball, with a  short, slim indent right above it. Marcus stood and walked over to where the area he assumed was a sleeping spot had been made. There, he realized that the  small pit the fire had been built in was oddly shaped for a human to dig.  _ Hold on... Maybe it’s jus _ _ t the ash but... looking at it from this angle its...  _ Marcus’ eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at and instantly walked back to where the smaller indents had been, making sure to step in them, destroy ing the marks that they had left.

“Marcus you alright? You look like you saw a ghost.” Jason asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just... annoyed that we didn’t get anything more certain. Come on, let’s check the Coliseum, then the residential area.” Marcus hurried out the doorway to the ruin and to ok one last glance out at the lake before turning his back on it and heading towards the outline of the coliseum on the horizon. 

_ My luck  _ can’t  _ be that bad... Can it? _

The Coliseum turned out to be a bust.  _ No surprise there.  _ Marcus sighed, looking out at the arena floor beneath them from the stands. Walking down the stairways back to the entrance to the Coliseum, Marcus tried his best to keep his hopes up.  _ I should h _ _ ave known they’d avoid this place. Too obvious.  _ Standing on the sandy floor of the arena, Marcus couldn’t help but marvel at the  architecture around him.  _ Gotta admit... When the Romans built something, they built it to last.  _

“So, the residential area next?” Joel asked.

“Yeah, it’s the last place I can think of that Aaron would be holed up.” Marcus replied.

“Not that Temple Hill place? At least those buildings all seem to be in perfect condition.” Jason asked.

But Marcus was already shaking his head. “No. Aaron would avoid that place like the plague. He’s... well, he’s not the biggest fan of the Gods.”

“Is that-” Maddie started, her face downcast.

“Come on, we’re burning daylight.” Marcus said.  _ Sorry Maddie... I know we need to talk about it but... not right now. _

Circling around the back of the hill,  Marcus led the group through the back of the residential district.  Here, more  buildings than the rest of the city were in utter ruins, the only thing marking them as buildings at all were a wall here, or a standing pillar there. A few remained  standing , but the destruction here was worse than any of the other districts.

“What happened here...?” Maddie whispered.

“Is this really the residential district...?” Jason whispered too.

“Yeah. Apparently when the Greeks got here, they had a field day. Burned the place to the ground.” Marcus kept his voice soft as well.  _ Seems wrong to speak too loud in a place  _ _ like this... Almost like a graveyard. _

As they walked the ruined streets, an untouched building caught Marcus’ eye. If the district itself hadn’t  been ruined, the building wouldn’t stand out much.  A simple two floor structure, the building stood at what Marcus assumed was the corner of whatever street had been here in the past. 

“What’s that?” Joel asked. 

In answer, Marcus walked closer to the building and pointed to a design carved into the stone beside the doorframe. A trident.

“This was the home of Percy and Annabeth Jackson.” Marcus said, running his hand along the trident carved trident. _Still standing. Alright Romans, I’m impressed._

“Can we go inside?!” Maddie asked excitedly.

“ I don’t see why not.” Marcus said. 

Maddie rushed through the doorway into the house, followed by the rest of the group. Stepping inside, Marcus that while the interior was covered in dust, most of the belongings that had been there when New Rome  was burned was still there.  _ Guess it helps when  _ _ no one but _ _ those who can see through the Mist are able to get in here.  _ A sitting room was still  intact, a few chairs, a low table, even a couch still sitting in the room. Covered in dust, but still usable. Glancing through some of the doorways that led off from that room, Marcus saw what appeared to be a closet with a still standing door , a small room with a drafting table and  other tools Marcus didn’t recognize  _ (Must have been Annabeth’s workspace _ ...) , and a separate stairway.

Marcus was about to head up the stairs when he heard a sound coming towards them.  _ Footsteps.  _ As quickly and quietly as he could, Marcus went back to the group.

“There’s somebody else here.” He whispered urgently. “Hide!”

Joel and Jason ducked into the small room with the drafting table,  while Marcus and Maddie managed to get into the closet and close the door behind them, leaving it open just enough that Marcus could still peak out.  Maddie quickly squeezed in close to Marcus so she could see out of the crack as well. Even in the current situation, Marcus felt his heart rate increase the moment Maddie got that close, to the po int he was afraid she’d be able to hear it pounding with as close as she was.

Looking out of the crack in the doorway, Marcus saw a girl walk casually down the stairs of the house. She had tied back her black hair,  and though she was wearing a black jacket, Marcus could see a red shirt underneath. At her side was a whip with a golden handle. He recognized  her immediately.

_ Alicia... What are you doing here? _

_ You haven’t changed a bit... Beautiful and dangerous... _

_ Not the time Marcus. _

As she walked further in the room, another detail caught Marcus’ eye. Along with the whip she had clipped on her belt, Marcus saw that next to it was an old hat.  Dark blue, with what might have once been white letters stitched onto the front.  _ No way...  _ Marcus motioned to Maddie to stay put. She looked up a t him with pleading eyes, and they had a moment of silent arguing.

_ But Marcus! _ Maddie’s eyes pleaded.

_ No. Stay here.  _ Marcus’ stern  look threw back.

_ But... But she... _ Maddie glanced between the open crack where Alicia was still visible, looking around the room.

_ I know. But leave this to me for now.  _ Marcus put his hand on Maddie’s head gently. 

When she looked down and nodded, Marcus gently pushed her back into the closet away from the door so she would remain hidden. Casually, Marcus walked out of the closet, making sure to open the door as little as possible and nearly close it again behind him.

“Alicia...? Is that really you?” Marcus said, stepping away from the closet and further into the room. 

With a start, Alicia grabbed her whip at her side and spun to face him, though her posture relaxed a little bit when she recognized him. “Marcus. Aaron said I should be on the lookout for you.”

“ So, Aaron knew I’d come looking.” Marcus half smiled, trying to put her at ease.

“We all did. We’re just surprised it took you this long.” Alicia’s eyes looked him up and down. “Gotta say, it doesn’t look like you wasted the time you weren’t looking for us.”

“Alicia, I  _ have _ been looking for you! What happened to you? That night-” Marcus stepped closer again, almost to the couch in the center of the room. 

“I don’t want to talk about that night Marcus.” Alicia’s eyes were downcast , and she mumbled quietly to herself . “Gods, why did you have to be here? Now? I’m  so  not ready for this...”

Marcus couldn’t help but feel a little confused. Conflicted.  _ She’s nervous... but why?  _ “Fine then. A different question. Wh at are you doing here?”

“Same as you, probably. Aaron wanted us to search for older artifacts, and considering I knew this place best having... having been here with you...” To Marcus’ surprise, Alicia blushed and rais ed her eyes to meet his again.  “Marcus... I’ve spent so long wondering what I’d say to you when I saw you again...”

“Artifacts? Like... Age of Jackson artifacts?” A chill ran down Marcus’ spine.  _ There are still so many powerful items from then unaccounted for...  _ _ Riptide _ _ , _ _ The Stygian Iron sword,  _ _ Leo Valdez’s toolbelt... _

“Yeah. For some reason they seem to think having them will help our cause...” Alicia’s eyes were searching Marcus’ face, almost like...  _ No. That’s impossible. _ _ There’s no way. _

“So, did you find one?” Marcus asked, attempting to be casual as he leaned against the side of the couch. _Just a few more feet and I can take her by surprise..._

“Come on, Marcus. You  used to be better at foreplay than that.” Alicia smiled flirtatiously at him.

Marcus couldn’t help but smile in response. “What can I say? Maybe I just missed you too much...”

The day darkened outside the windows,  casting shadows in the house , but even with them Marcus could see  Alicia’s eyes light up when he spoke.  _ What is she thinking?  _ “ Well, don’t I feel special...  Besides, I know you can’t have missed t his, so why play dumb? ” She unsna pped the cap from her belt and held it up for him to see.

“Is that...?”

“Yes. Annabeth’s Invisibility Cap. Thing still works too.” Alicia seemed to relax as she took a step towa rds Marcus. “Now, I’ve told you my secret... Why don’t you tell me yours?”

“What are you talking about?” Marcus  tried to keep his face clear, even as Alicia got close enough he could he feel her breath on his cheek.

“Oh Marcus. There’s no need to try with me. I know you. And I know when you’re hiding something.”  Alicia whispered.

Marcus was about to make some excuse, but Alicia took the situation out of his control. Stepping back and with a snap of her fingers, her hellhound appeared behind her. The size of a lion, it filled the room. _Dammit. I knew t_ _hat_ _paw_ _print_ _firepit_ _had to be her._

“What? No hello for  Roxy? You two used to be  much  better friends than that.” Alicia laughed a bit to herself. “Ah well. Whatever you’re hiding here, Roxy will find it.”

Marcus let his hand slowly creep to his pocket, but he stopped when he saw that Alicia had already unclipped her whip.  _ She knew I was hiding something from the beginning... Dammit I’ve been played.  _ Marcus watched the hellhound start to search the room, sniffing the air around her. Before he could do anything else, Maddie stepped out of the closet carefully.

“It’s okay Alicia.” Maddie said , her nervous eyes on the hellhound . “It’s just me. I’m what Marcus was hiding.”

Marcus saw the look of disbelief flow across Alicia’s face. A look quickly replaced with rage.  _ Dammit Maddie! _

“You. Why is it always _you?_ ” Alicia spat. “I’m finally reunited with Marcus and you just _have to be_... wait.” Alicia’s gaze went back and forth between Maddie and Marcus. “Marcus... did you bring her here?”

“Ali, it’s not what you think-” Marcus started.

“Don’t call me that! Don’t you _dare_ call me that!” Alicia cried out. Roxy started growling as she felt her master's distress, a sound that could shake the room. “Not when you brought _her_ here!” The air grew still and tense as Alicia stood for a moment. The day brightened again outside the home, but the shadows never seemed to leave Alicia’s face. Alicia’s voice came out barely above a whisper. “Why... Why is she always there...?”

“Alicia...” Maddie started.

“You be  _ quiet _ !” Alicia screamed. At that moment, all hell broke loose. Roxy pounced toward Maddie, and Marcus leaped over the couch. While  flying through the air he lashed out with b oth his legs, hitting the hellhound in the side with all his strength. He immediately fell, feeling as though he’d kicked a solid stone wall, but it had done its job, pushing Roxy off balance and causing the hellhound to miss Maddie. Maddie grabbed her spear and Marcus saw the change come over her.  _ Shit. Nothing fo _ _ r it now.  _ As Marcus was rolling back to his  feet, he saw Jason and Joel crash out of the drafting room, weapons drawn and ready to help Maddie.

“Look at that! More guests!” Alicia cried out. “Marcus you naughty boy. You’ve learned to lie to me so well!” Alicia cracked her whip over their heads, catching Joel on the shoulder.

Marcus pulled out his pocket watch and swung into whip form.  _ I’ll need the reach with this one...  _ "You guys handle Roxy! I have some unfinished business with my Leash.”

“You r ‘leash’? Dude what the fuck ? ” Jason said, before yelping and jumping to the side out of Roxy’s reach as she pawed at him.

“Fine. But  ya got a lot of  explainin ’ to do when this is over.” Joel called back, shifting his duffel bag into  its great sword state.

“First Ali,  then Leash...” Alicia flicked her whip at Marcus,  forcing him to have to do d ge to the side. “Those are some mixed signals Marcus. Which is it? The cute pet name you gave me , or the name  you always hated people calling me ? Which  _ am I to you? _ "

“Right now, you’re a girl attacking somebody I care about.” Marcus cracked his whip back at Alicia in response, who side-stepped the strike. 

“ _ I _ was somebody you cared about!” She screamed back. With a flick of her wrist, Alicia wrapped her whip around Marcus’  foot, pulling him off his feet. Kick ing the whip off of him, Marcus had to roll quickly to avoid Alicia’s next attack which left a dent in the floor. As he got back to his feet, Marcus attempte d the same trick, but Alicia deftly stepped over his whip and Marcus had to quickly pull it back to avoid her stepping down and trapping his weapon. “Poor Marcus. Did you forget who taught you how to use that whip?”

“No, I haven’t forgotten.” Marcus growled. He was about to attack again when Alicia’s whip wrapped itself around his wrist.  _ Shit! _ Alicia smiled at Marcus and pulled to the side, forcing him off balance and crashing his arm into the wall, making him drop his whip.  _ Double shit!  _ Alicia pulled again, this time pulling Marcus forward and causing him to trip over the remains of furniture that had been splintered from the other’s battle with Roxy. As he fell, Alicia sprung forward, pinning him to the ground with his hands over his head.

“Now, isn’t this familiar?” She practically purred at him, her face mere inches from his, before attempting to swing the handle of her whip towards his head.

Marcus managed to move his head out of the way and twist ed with his hips, throwing Alicia off balance enough that he could push her off. Quickly, he s p un  around behind her and grabbed her whip with his hands, attempting to use it to bind her hands behind her. “I always thought you  preferred this one.” He  said .

“Aw, so many things you never got quite right then.” Alicia responded, throwing her head back in a  headbutt , causing him to have to dodge away. B y the time he had rolled to his feet, Alicia was  already on hers, pulling the cap  off of her belt.  _ Triple shit! _ Before he could react, Alicia winked at him and slipped the cap on her head. Look around, Marcus tried to catch any movement that might give away Alicia’s movement . Without warning, Marcus felt a slap hit him across the face,  knocking him back against the wall.  _ Of all the ways to hit me, she gets me with a slap... Dammit Alicia! _ Before he could move, Marcus  got hit again. Raising his arms to defend himself, Marcus heard a whisper in his ear.

“You’re lucky I was told to return as soon as possible Marcus.” Alicia’s voice came to him. He swung in the direction of the voice but heard it again in his other ear. “It was good to see you agai n... Hopefully next time we won’t be ... interrupted.” He felt a kiss on his cheek, and as he went to grab where the voice had come from, his hands grabbed nothing but air.

A whistle split the air, and Roxy ran towards him. Marcus looked around for a weapon, but Roxy just leaped above his head towards the shadows in the stairway. As she hit the shadows, she faded into  it.  _ Shadow Travel... Almost forgot you had that trick Alicia... _

Marcus pushed himself off the wall and hurried over to Maddie, resting his hand on her head gently and ruffling her hair, bringing her back to herself. As soon as she was, Marcus fell back onto the couch, which miraculously was still standing. Glancing over, he saw Jason lying on the floor, breathing heavy.

“What... The... Fuck!” Jason panted.

“ Ya can say that again kid. Maybe instead of ‘Boulder Boy’, we should call you  ‘Chew Toy’” Joel chuckled.

Jason propped himself up on his elbows and threw a glare at Joel. “No. Just... no.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus remembers his first time at New Rome, then returns to Camp to face Chiron and those he left behind.

_ Some Time Before... _

“Wow... Can you believe this view?!”

Alicia’s voice was full of such excitement, Marcus just had to smile in response. Leaning against the doorframe of the ruin they’d camped in the night before, he was still amazed at how they’d been able to reach the ruins of New Rome.  _ Shadow Travelling with Roxy... who would have guessed? This way, we can sneak out whenever we want.  _ Marcus smiled to himself, and he couldn’t help but think about how much things had changed for him in the past few weeks.  _ Alicia and me... Nobody would’ve seen that coming. Not even Aphrodite apparently...  _

He was brought out of his thoughts by what felt like an entire bucket of clear, crisp,  _ cold _ water hitting him in the face. Sputtering, he wiped off his face to see Alicia nearly doubled over with laughter.

“What was that for?!” Marcus asked.

“You were brooding again. I told you I was gonna break that habit of yours.” Alicia said innocently, though the smile she gave him betrayed her mischievous nature.

“And here I thought you loved my brooding.” Marcus scoffed, walking over to join her by the water’s edge.  _ Just a little further. Keep talking, it doesn’t matter about what. _

“Oh, I do. But it’s a bit too early don’t you think? The sun isn’t even fully up yet.” 

“Seems to me that dawn is the perfect time for brooding. There’s so much to think about-” Marcus leapt forward, catching Alicia around the waist as he did so. Alicia screamed with laughter, and before she could fight out of his grasp Marcus lifted her off her feet and brought her to the sand on the lakeside, tickling her. Alicia squirmed and rolled, trying to get away until finally Marcus let her roll out of his grasp. With a smile, he watched her gasping for breath.

“You... are such... an  _ asshole!”  _ Alicia managed to spit out between her deep breaths.

Marcus shrugged. “You started it.”

“How?!”

“You’re the one who threw water at me.” Marcus gave Alicia the cocky grin that he had learned to use to get himself out of the doghouse. “Can’t blame me for retaliating.”

Without another word, Alicia pounced on Marcus, and he had to quickly avoid receiving the same treatment he had just given her. Finally, she gave up on tickling him, instead pinning both of his arms above his head.

“Gotcha!” She breathed. Marcus looked up into her eyes, her hair falling over his face and obscuring everything else from view.  _ Damn. She’s... beautiful... _ Marcus swallowed nervously. Alicia seemed to realize the position they were in and quickly rolled off of him, standing again. Marcus sighed.  _ Wouldn’t have minded if we’d stayed like that... Just a bit longer...  _ Marcus stood up as well, wrapping his arms gently around Alicia’s waist from behind. 

“Would you look at that sunrise?” He said. The sun had just fully passed the horizon, and the sky was awash in shades of red, purple and orange. So much so it looked like somebody had splashed paint against the dark blue of the sky. 

Alicia leaned back against him, her hair tickling his cheek. “The lake too.” 

Marcus smiled. The sunrise was reflected in the mirror-like surface of the lake. A perfect duplicate.  _ No. A perfect match.  _

“Beautiful.” Marcus sighed contently.

“Yes?” Alicia said teasingly.

Marcus couldn’t help but chuckle. “I was talking about the view you seem to be enjoying so much.”

“Are you saying I’m not beautiful?” Alicia turned in his arms, her eyes glittering dangerously in the sunlight.

_ Always loved a little danger in the morning.  _ "Compared to this? No.” Marcus smiled and winked at Alicia, ignoring the slow look of anger coming to her eyes. “Compared to this, you’re breathtaking.”

Alicia looked at him, surprise written clearly on her face.  _ Might have been a bit too much... _ Marcus started thinking, but before he could finish the thought, she had thrown her arms around his neck, and her lips were pressed to his. Before he could do more than register what was happening, she had already pulled back just enough that she was able to press her forehead against his shoulder.

“A-Ali...?” Marcus stuttered out.

“That was so cliché...” She breathed into his shoulder. After a moment she looked up into his eyes. “But that’s just something I’ll have to learn to live with I guess.”

“You didn’t seem to mind...” Marcus mumbled, starting to regain his composure.

Alicia smiled and kissed him again, quickly and lightly, so he barely had time to register how her lips felt against his before they were gone again. “It’s alright every once in a while I suppose.” She slipped out of his arms, grabbing one of his hands with both of hers. “Come on! I wanna see where Percy Jackson used to live!”

_ Twice. She... She kissed me twice... _ Marcus tried to focus on where they were going as Alicia pulled him through the ruins of New Rome, remarking on things as they went. He was barely able to maintain his focus on the words she was saying, as every time he looked at her, all he could think about was her lips.  _ Gods, get yourself together Marcus. She’s more than that, you know. _

Alicia stopped them before a home that looked nearly untouched by time. “Do you... Do you think this is it?”

Marcus walked closer to the doorway, brushing some of the dirt that had managed to find its way onto the building from a carving in the side. “Might be... Look at this.”

Alicia joined him at the doorway, where an ornate Trident had been carved next to where the door had been. “No way...” She breathed.

“Come on, let’s go inside.” Marcus led the way into the house. Inside, it looked nearly untouched by time.

“Wow. This is amazing!” Alicia said.

Marcus went over to the couch in the middle of the space and tested it with his hand before sitting gently. “I don’t know what those Romans made this thing out of, but it still feels like it’s brand new.” He laughed a bit to himself and put his feet up on the low table that was next to the couch.

“Hey... Marcus?” Alicia’s voice was soft and uncertain. Looking over, Marcus could see her fidgeting with the edge of her shirt.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“About um... About me... kissing you earlier...” Alicia’s face was downcast, but her nervousness seemed to roll off of her in waves.

“Yeah...?”  _ Might be best to keep answers short and sweet... _

“Why... Why didn’t you kiss me back?”

Marcus was stunned. Without thinking he started to laugh.  _ Gods I’m an idiot!  _ Alicia’s face shot up, a look of shock and borderline anger on her face.

“What’s so funny?!” She said, storming over to him. 

Marcus stood up quickly and caught Alicia in his arms again, kissing her gently. For a moment she stood frozen, then she pressed her hands against his cheeks and returned his kiss, making it longer and deeper, making Marcus’ head swim and his heart to beat faster and faster. Marcus broke away just enough that he was able to speak.

“You kissed me so quickly last time. How was I supposed to respond? I thought you were second guessing it.” 

“You idiot...” Alicia breathed, her breath tickling his nose. “You could have just-”

“Done this?” Marcus smiled, picking Alicia up and turning, putting her on her back on the couch behind him. 

Alicia smiled up at him, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. “Yeah. That could work I guess.”

“You guess?” Marcus responded, running the tip of his nose against her cheek.

“Obviously. Can’t make things too easy for you.” Alicia pulled his face back to hers, the softness of her lips finding his again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Present... _

“Marcus, are you even listening to me!?”

Marcus yawned and stretched languidly with his eyes closed, purposefully seeming as uninterested as possible. Even before opening his eyes again, he knew what he’d see, but he knew not to push it too far.  _ Chiron’s already pissed off.  _ Marcus opened one eye and saw Chiron glaring at him from the other side of the meeting table in the Big House. What he hadn’t expected to see however, was the bow that was resting on the table.  _ Guess I pissed him off more than I thought.  _ But even so, Marcus couldn’t make himself feel afraid. Or remorseful. The only reason he was even sitting here taking the verbal beating Chiron was trying to give him was so that none of the other three got it.  _ My idea. My mistake. My punishment. _

“Yeah Chiron, I get it.” Marcus sighed. “I ‘should have waited’, and you ‘only had my best interests at heart’...”

“Marcus.” The tension in Chiron’s voice betrayed just how angry he was. “You snuck out of camp-”

“Which I do all the time...” Marcus grumbled.

“That’s part of the problem Marcus!” Chiron slammed his hand on the table. “You constantly disappear from Camp! And now, not only did you put  _ yourself  _ in danger, you stole a camp vehicle-”

“Which you repurposed for our use.” Marcus pointed out.

“-and you put other camper’s lives in danger!” Chiron shouted, overpowering Marcus.

“They were fine!” Marcus scoffed. “They had Maddie and me.”

“And yet another problem. You  _ know  _ how hard we’ve worked to keep Maddison here and away from danger!”

“You’re kidding right? You’re the one who sent her out with us to try and find those missing half-bloods!” Marcus rolled his eyes.  _ Senile old man... horse... centaur! _

“That was a scouting mission! You were  _ not  _ supposed to face any real combat!” Chiron’s voice was condescending, at least to Marcus’ ears, and it sparked his temper.

“But we did! And she held her own and then some! This is exactly what you’ve had me training her for!” Marcus growled. 

“That’s beside the point Marcus. Maddison is-”

“Don’t. Don't you  _ dare. _ ” Marcus shot to his feet. “Maddie is gifted. She’s strong. She’s intelligent. And more than that, I wouldn’t trust anybody else to watch my back!”

“Marcus I wasn’t-” Chiron’s face was shocked, as if just realizing what Marcus thought he was saying.

“Without Maddie, we wouldn’t have made it back from Billy and Isaac’s ambush! I don’t care what you, any other half-blood, or even the Gods think-” Marcus’ voice kept climbing in volume and before he knew it, he was shouting loud enough that half-bloods outside the Big House could probably hear him, but he didn’t care.

“ _ Marcus!"  _ Chiron’s voice cut him off in his tracks. Marcus shut his mouth and sat back down, crossing his arms and kicking one of his legs up on the meeting table for good measure. “Maddison is one of the most talented half-bloods of our age. Therefore, she must be protected. Not lead headfirst into the most dangerous scenarios you can find.”

Marcus bit his tongue.  _ It’s not like I wanted her to come along... I want to keep her as far from danger as possible too you know... _

“Now you’ve backed me into a corner... How am I supposed to convince the other half-bloods to stay safe in camp, where it’s safe, during these uncertain times when some of my most trusted won’t listen?” Chiron looked at him sympathetically. “What do I do when those trusted return? How do I respond?”

Marcus shrugged, again taking on an air of uncaring defiance.  _ Do what you want, it won’t matter. I’m not stopping.  _

Chiron watched him silently. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours.  _ What is he waiting for?  _ Marcus turned his gaze out the window in time to see a flash of movement. He had to suppress a smile.  _ A flash of blonde hair? Chastity trying to see how much trouble I’m in I take it. _

“Marcus, this isn’t a joking matter.” Chiron’s voice was stern, but the anger had left it. Still, Marcus couldn’t help but flinch.  _ Dammit. Guess I wasn’t totally able to stop smiling. Must be slipping.  _ He turned his gaze back to Chiron, who simply sighed. “No matter what I attempt to do, it won’t stick will it? You’ve always been that way. Always going off on your own, doing what you think is right. Consequences be damned... Go. Just... Go.”

_ Well, that went better than expected.  _ Marcus left the Big House before Chiron had time to change his mind.  _ I fully expected a lecture that lasted hours.  _ Marcus yawned and stretched, taking in the last sunlight of the day as he leaned against the railing around the Big House.  _ Been a week since I was here last.  _

Thinking back on it, the bus trip back from the Ruins of New Rome went about as well as he could have hoped for. Jason and Joel had been content with his admitting that Alicia was his, as they put it, “psycho-ex”.  _ Gods I hate the word psycho...  _ The rest of the trip had seen them attempting to get more information from him and Maddie, but they had both been too preoccupied with what they had just experienced to give them much more to work with. The final day saw Marcus finally give in and accept an Iris message from Chiron, if only to tell him that they were returning.  _ Which led to that lovely lecture I just had to deal with... Gods dammit. _

Somebody was behind him, coming closer. Quietly. He didn’t know whether it was a sound or a feeling that warned him, but without warning Marcus spun and grabbed hold of whoever it was, tripping them up and pinning them on their back, one of his hands trapping theirs above their head. He had already pulled his watch out of his pocket when he realized he had...

“Chastity? What, exactly, are you doing?” Marcus asked.

“Well, right now I’m being pinned on my back.” Chastity replied testily. She struggled a little to free her hands, then seemed to give up. “Not that I’m usually  _ opposed _ to you being on top of me Marcus, but I  _ do _ have a boyfriend now you know.”

“I’ve heard.” Marcus responded calmly, not moving. “But that’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Chastity seemed to change tact, her voice switching on a dime from frustrated and gruff to sweet as honey. Her eyes started to twinkle in the light of the setting sun. “After all, you know how much I love a guy who takes control.”

Marcus sighed and tapped her forehead gently with his knuckle. “Hey, earth to Chastity. You can knock off the Aphrodite Glamour, yeah? You know I see through it.”

She pouted up at him. “Why do you always think I’m using a Glamour? Can’t you for once just admit you think I’m hot?”

Marcus raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes, very beautiful. Which makes it such a shame that you think you need to resort to that Glamour at all.” Marcus couldn’t be sure, but for a moment he thought he saw her blush before she went back to looking annoyed with him.  _ That’s the Chastity I know.  _ "There a reason you were sneaking up on me? Or were you just being nosy?”

Chastity pouted up at him.  _ Okay... That’s cute... Ugh. Not the time Marcus.  _ “What if I just wanted to be with you while you were looking all broody and hot in the sunset?”

Marcus glared into Chastity’s eyes. “Try again.”

“Ugh fine! I was gonna get revenge for you leaving me behind, okay?!” Chastity squirmed, once more trying to wrestle free from Marcus’ grasp.  _ There it is. The truth she didn’t want to say.  _

Marcus laughed a bit and put his watch away, pinning Chastity’s hands with both of his own. “And how, exactly, were you planning to do that?”

“I don’t know, maybe push you over the railing or something.” Chastity mumbled, straining against his grip. “Or kick you or... Ugh will you let me up already?!”

Marcus shrugged and stood up, stepping back to give Chastity room to stand. Leaning back against the railing, he smiled to himself as Chastity stood, grumbling about “stupid boys” and “ruining her fun”. He stopped smiling though, when she kicked him in the leg. Not enough that it hurt of course... Much.

“Ow! What was that for?” Marcus said.

“You’re lucky that’s  _ all _ you’re getting! How could you leave me behind like that?! I thought... Well, I guess it didn’t matter what I thought.” Chastity tossed her hair over her shoulder, but still stood next to him to watch the sun set over the camp.

“If you’re that mad at me, why are you still here?” 

“I like the view from here. Not my fault you’re still here. Go brood somewhere else already.” Chastity scoffed, not looking at him.

Marcus sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring you along on my super dangerous, definitely against the rules mission to steal a bus, sneak out of camp, and track down Aaron, a badass who could teleport, which you pointed out you weren’t prepared to fight.”

Chastity still didn’t look at him, though she did cock her head to the side, allowing her hair to fall as a curtain between them. “You seemed to have no issue bringing those two new guys and Maddie along...”

“I wasn’t really given much choice in the matter on that one...” Marcus rubbed the back of his neck. “Maddie caught me while I was sneaking out and the other two kinda just followed along.”

“So... you were going to just leave on your own?” Chastity asked innocently. 

Marcus was too distracted with the thoughts of what had happened at the Ruins of New Rome to catch that hint. “Yeah... And that would have been the worst way to run into Alicia...”

“Alicia... Your ex _...? That  _ Alicia?” Chastity’s voice was practically dripping with deadly sweetness.

“Yeah, that’s the one” Marcus sighed, completely unaware of the danger.

“Well then I guess it’s for the best you didn’t bring me along. Wouldn't want another girl ruining  _ that _ party.” Chastity smiled at Marcus, her eyes cold enough to freeze fire itself as she turned and walked away from him. 

“W... What did I say wrong  _ now _ ?” Marcus called out to her and watched her leave incredulously. His only answer was Chastity’s rapidly retreating...  _ Hey. Stop that brain. I know your emotions are all over the place right now but that’s not a path we’re going down.  _ Turning, Marcus walked away from the Big House in the direction of the central campfire.  _ Maybe I’ll still be able to make it in time to grab some food before Maddie’s nightly chat with the moon... _

Pre-occupied as he was, Marcus didn’t notice Chiron sitting by the window of the Big House, having caught the end of Chastity and Marcus’ exchange, an idea forming in his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

“You’re kidding…”

Marcus looked back and forth between Chiron and Chastity, both of whom were sitting on opposite ends of the table in the meeting room of the Big House. _I knew I was going to be punished when I got called here but this…?_

“Chiron _please_ tell me you’re kidding.” Marcus said again.

“No matter how many times you ask Marcus, the answer will remain the same. I’m tired of you slipping the collar and disappearing. Especially since you’ve shown that you’re now willing to bring others along. So, you will be watched.” Chiron’s voice was amused, yet stern.

“Alright, but did it _have_ to be her…?” Marcus sighed.

“Hey, I’m right here you know. Besides, it’s not like I _want_ to be forced to watch you all day and all night. I do have a boyfriend you know.” Chastity responded, tossing her hair haughtily.

“Right… The boyfriend that I haven’t seen you spend much time with at all?” Marcus asked too innocently.

“Well maybe if you had stayed in camp instead of playing at being a _rebel_ and sneaking out all the time you would!” Chastity shot back.

“Half-bloods please!” Chiron said, attempting to keep the peace.

“You know, maybe it would help you if you snuck out of camp a little more.” Marcus said, fighting to keep his voice level and standing. “Maybe then-”

“Well maybe I _would have_ snuck out of Camp with you, but I guess you never even thought I was worth _asking!_ ” Chastity also stood, her voice starting to grow in volume.

“ _Enough!_ ” Chiron shouted, cutting them both off. For a moment, Marcus and Chastity just stood, staring at each other angrily before sitting and refusing to look at each other. Chiron sighed. “This may be trickier than I thought...” he mumbled to himself before speaking loud enough for them both to hear him. “Marcus, since you are determined to leave Camp no matter how hard I try to keep you here, there is a situation that I believe could use your… particular skills.”

Marcus turned his gaze back to Chiron. _My skills huh?_ “What’s going on Chiron?”

Chiron knocked three times on the table, and Joey burst through one of the doors that led further into the Big House. For once, he didn’t have an arm full of papers, merely clutching what looked like a single letter in his hand. He rushed to the table and put the paper on the table. “T-t-this came in while you were gone!”

Marcus picked up the note, but to him it looked like a jumble of letters and symbols. “Okay… and what is this?”

“O-o-oh crap! Sorry, I f-f-forgot to write the t-t-translation! It’s in s-s-scout code. It’s a report about r-r-red shirted half-bloods!” Joey said quickly.

This caught Marcus’ attention. “Red shirts? Where?!”

“Boston.” Chiron replied. “I’m sure you understand why I thought sending you might be our best bet. You’re the one who’s dealt with these… red shirts more than anyone else. Of course, that means sending the rest of the last group you had with you as well.”

“You’re kidding? Marcus I get. Me too, I guess, since for whatever reason you think I’m the best to watch him. Maybe Maddie because she’s good in a fight, but the newbies?” Chastity said.

“They have experience with these red shirts. Besides, while we’re unsure of what we’re dealing with, I would rather be safe than sorry.” Chiron said calmly.

_Something isn’t right…_ “Chiron what aren’t you telling us about this group?”

“Marcus, this is your chance to find out more about the red shirts you’ve been so damn determined to track down. Do you want to take it or not? I asked you because you’re the best suited but I have others who would be willing to step up. Thomas, perhaps…”

Marcus shot to his feet. “Don’t even think about it Chiron. This is my gig.”

Chiron suppressed a smile. “Glad to hear it. Now, for this ‘gig’, I’m sending Joey along with you.”

“Seriously? _More_ people?” Chastity whined. _I can kind of agree with that one… Joey hasn’t been in the field in years._

“Can you read the notes that the scouts would leave behind Chastity? What about you Marcus? Do you know where they would be hidden, or what to look for?”

“No…” Chastity pouted, while Marcus just shook his head. _Why was I dragged into that? I didn’t say anything…_

“Are you sure you’re up to this Joey?” Marcus asked. 

“I-i-i’m worried about my scouts. What k-k-kind of leader would I be if they d-d-disappeared and I didn’t try to f-f-find them?” Joey’s voice betrayed his nervousness, but his eyes were determined.

Chiron nodded. “Well spoken. Now, all of you should get some rest. You leave in the morning.”

Joey quickly scurried out of the room, with Chiron following shortly after. Marcus and Chastity sat for a moment, each refusing to speak to the other, when finally Marcus broke the silence.

“So. You’re supposed to be the one to ‘keep me in line’ huh?”

“Guess so. So don’t get out of line Marcus. I won’t hesitate to punish you.” Chastity replied, not looking at Marcus, though he could see the small smile on her lips.

“Careful how you phrase things Chastity. Don’t want your boyfriend to get the wrong idea.” Marcus couldn’t help but let some teasing come into his voice. If he was going to have to be stuck with her anyway, he might as well enjoy it. Besides, for all the years they’ve known each other, they’ve never stayed mad for long.

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll make sure he knows _exactly_ where we stand.” Chastity finally looked at Marcus, the usual glint back in her eye. “Although, maybe standing isn’t where we’ll be. Just have to wait and see.” With that, she stood and brushed past him, allowing her hand to trail on his shoulder as she passed. “Looking forward to our time together…”

Before Marcus could respond, she was already out the door. With a sigh, Marcus stood, picking up the letter Joey had left behind. _Why do I get the feeling my life is about to become a lot more complicated… As if I needed that._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild spoilers for the story written by astroqueen, which follows Maddie before life at Camp Half Blood, and will eventually follow the events of this story from a different perspective. To rea, follow this link here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843370/chapters/60096415

Marcus left the Big House and walked towards the training grounds. _If I’m going to be up against them… I’m going to need to be at my best._ As he walked, he noticed things had already started to change for him around Camp. People didn’t look at him the same, if they looked at him at all. _I spent so long trying to get people to leave me alone… Guess all I needed to do was break the rules without Aaron around. Who would’ve guessed._ As he walked, Marcus kept his eye out for Maddie. He wanted to be the one to tell her about his new… punishment.

Unfortunately, Marcus didn't run into Maddie on his way to the training grounds. Or any friendly face for that matter. The tension in camp was through the roof, and while usually Marcus didn’t mind being ignored, this silent hostility was… unsettling. Drawing his pocket watch, Marcus swung it into sword form, and started sliding through his stances, each movement clear and focused. 

Horizontal swing.

_What the hell is happening here?_

Riposte left.

_I leave for a week and suddenly the whole camp hates me?_

Downward thrust, switch hands.

_Something’s going on._

“It’s not the whole camp Marcus. Just some.” Came a voice from behind him.

Marcus sighed. _Why is it always when I’m trying to relax?_ “What are you talking about Aphrodite?” Marcus answered without turning around.

“Now Marcus, is that any way to speak to a Goddess? Especially one who’s done nothing but been on your side since the first day we met?” Aphrodite’s voice was soothing, though whether that was because what she said was true or because of her power as a Goddess, Marcus didn’t know.

With a sigh, Marcus turned, seeing Aphrodite sitting on a bench by the side of the sand training area, legs crossed at the knee, her elbow resting on her top leg and her chin in her hand with a teasing expression, looking so much like Chastity that Marcus had to remind himself who he was speaking to. “Why do you look like that?”

“That’s quite the rude question Marcus. You never ask a Lady why she looks a certain way, even more so for a Goddess.”

“Humor me.” Marcus growled, starting to go through his forms again.

“Fine. I thought it appropriate, considering the occasion. Yet another step towards you finally accepting the one Love has picked for you. Granted, it’s a step that was forced on you, but we both knew you were too stubborn to take the first step on your own. And look at you! Already you’ve traded flirtatious remarks, though she claims to have a ‘boyfriend’. Naughty boy Marcus. Naughty indeed.”

Marcus’ swing faltered, throwing him off balance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! That’s just how we are!”

“Sure. Whatever you say Marcus.” Aphrodite gave him a knowing smile.

“Anyway, what was that you said before, about it not being the whole camp?”

“Oh, well while you were gone an old… friend decided that it might be time to address some grievances. Very publicly.” Aphrodite tossed her hair, much the same way Chastity had in the Big House meeting. _She doesn’t like whoever this ‘friend’ is…_

“Care to elaborate? Or perhaps name drop?” Marcus asked.

“Oh, there’s no need. He’s coming here to make his grievances known in person. Usually that wouldn’t be something I would interfere with but… well, he’s bringing friends. And as much as I think you have an issue with respect, my Marcus, I also love when you overcome the odds, so I thought a little warning was called for.” With that, Aphrodite threw Marcus a wink that made him blush against his will before she disappeared. Looking through where Aphrodite had been, Marcus saw a group of half-bloods approaching, led by a tall boy with blonde hair, carrying a bow. _Of fucking course it’s him…_ Marcus scowled.

“Marcus! The chosen one returns!” The boy cried out mockingly. Marcus looked him up and down. _Scrawny. Filthy. He’s changed over the years. He used to be the perfect Apollo child… Now he looks more like a wannabe._

“What do you want?” Marcus scoffed, letting his sword hang at his side in a relaxed grip, but one where he could still swing it at a moment's notice.

“We just want to see what happens when Chiron’s favorite is punished. From what I can see? Not much.” The boy sneered. “This is exactly like the Olympians and their pet horse. Their favorites can get away with murder scot free, while the rest of us aren’t even allowed to step outside camp boundaries!”

Marcus tuned him out as he continued his tirade to those he had brought with him. No less than ten half-bloods were gathered, and from what he could the majority of them were Fringers. _Interesting… Guess he didn’t take last time too well after all._

“-and now the _Great_ Marcus has returned to us, fresh from yet another example of breaking the will of the Olympians and what does he get? Not even a slap on the wrist punishment! And the rest of them, Maddie and the others. What did they get? Not even a visit to the Big House! Olympian favoritism at its finest.”

“Say her name again, and I’ll cut out your tongue, Thomas.” Marcus said quietly, much quieter than Thomas’ shouting had been, but his words weren’t missed. Thomas turned to him, his hand creeping to the quiver of arrows at his side. _This has been coming for years you bastard… Ever since you hurt Maddie..._

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you right Marcus. It seemed like you were threatening me. You know, the one with ten allies at his back and a ranged weapon while you stand there alone with a glorified stick.” He sneered.

“You heard me alright. If you say her name again, I’ll cut out your tongue. And now, I’ll break your hand for good measure. See how good your Apollo healing skills are, now that he’s abandoned you.” Marcus tightened his grip on his blade.

With a shout from Thomas, three of his half-bloods surged forward, each swinging a weapon at Marcus as they came. _Pathetic._ With barely any effort, Marcus struck the first down just as they reached him and, using the momentum from his first swing to spin him entirely, lashed out with a kick to the jaw that knocked the second to reach him out cold before he even hit the ground. The third half-blood hesitated, seeing what happened, and that was their mistake. Macus lunged forward and caught them with a hilt strike to the stomach, knocking the wind out of them before following it up with a strike to the jaw, knocking them out cold.

“Come on Thomas. Is that the best your ‘followers’ got? Ever think if you could prove your worth to the Olympians, you wouldn’t have this giant chip on your shoulder?”

“Shut up! Get him!” Thomas shouted, his voice cracking with tension. But the rest of his followers had seen what had happened. They had heard the stories from Capture the Flag and his times outside camp, but they had assumed they were overblown lies, this line of thinking being fed by Thomas, but seeing how easy that had been for him...

“Give it a rest Thomas. If you want a fight, fight me yourself. Otherwise, do what you did last time and run away. Like a bitch with its tail between its legs.” Marcus saw Thomas snap in that moment, with a snarl, he raised his bow, drew, and fired in a single motion. Marcus saw the arrow coming for him and swatted it out of the air with his sword. _I’ve been waiting a long time for this. This time, Maddie won’t save you from me._

Thomas fired arrow after arrow at Marcus, who casually side stepped each one, walking closer and closer to him. _He’s out of practice. Perfect._ Marcus saw the rest of the half-bloods that had been with Thomas turn and run just as Thomas fired his last arrow, reaching into an empty quiver. Marcus swatted the last one out of the air and charged, closing the remaining distance between him and Thomas in mere moments. Without warning, Thomas lashed out with his bow, cracking Marcus on the shoulder. With a flinch of pain, Marcus stepped back, barely dodging a second swing from Thomas. _Shit. Maybe not so out of practice._ Marcus blocked blow after blow from Thomas, who was swinging his bow as if it were a staff, doing anything he could to hurt Marcus, the sneer never leaving his face. Finally, he overextended, and that was the moment Marcus needed. Side-stepping, he allowed Thomas’ momentum to carry him flying past he lashed out with his free hand, grabbing the back of Thomas’ shirt and pulled, swinging his leg out as he did, tripping him and putting him flat on his back. Before he could do anything else, Marcus knelt quickly, his knee pressing under Thomas’ sternum to keep him feeling just breathless enough to not act.

“Comfortable? No? Good.” Marcus panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck… You…” Thomas coughed.

“Ooh, now we can’t have that. Thought you would have learned some manners over the years.” Marcus scoffed.

“You… and… Maddie… can both… kiss… my ass…” Thomas spat at him.

Marcus’ eyes were like ice, and Thomas’ expression turned from one of rage to one of terror. Marcus didn’t know what came over him next, but all he saw was a red fog as he heard the words he spoke, though the words were ones he never intended to say. “I warned you twice what would happen if you let her name come out of your mouth again… Guess you’re as stupid as you look.” Marcus stood, bringing his sword around. 

Thomas looked up at him, terrified. Marcus rested the tip of his sword against Thomas’ cheek and Thomas lay there, too frozen in fear to react. Out of the corner of his eye, Marcus saw a red haired woman standing by the edge of the training grounds in a torn black dress, red hair falling into her face, with the one eye that was visible a bright green. She looked… Familiar… 

“Marcus!” The voice cracked through the air, bringing Marcus back to his senses. Turning, Marcus saw Chastity running across the training area. Before he could react, she grabbed his sword from his hand, changing it back to its pocket watch form. “I let you out of my sight for an hour and _this_ is what you do?! I get it, this scumbag deserves everything you do, but any problems you cause are _my_ problems now, remember?!”

Marcus shook his head, allowing Chastity to force his pocket watch back into his hand as he saw Thomas scramble to his feet and flee out of the corner of his eye. As Chastity continued lecturing him, Marcus let his mind wander, and he realized something that made him look at Chastity in a different light.

_Nobody has even been able to change my weapon’s form… Except Maddie._


End file.
